


Siren's Love

by juliarose5462



Series: Teles Athans [2]
Category: Vampire Diaries, the originals - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love Triangle, Mystic Falls, Vampires, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliarose5462/pseuds/juliarose5462
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teles has spent the summer with Klaus and Stefan and she's somehow managed to fall for the big bad hybrid. Then Elijah is undaggered and introduces her to a sweet and tender love. She's unsure, afraid, and terrified of what it means to fall in love as a siren. Is there such a thing as true love for a monster such as her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

I gripped the note in my hand and strode out of the apartment. The night had fallen upon Mystic Falls; the stars lit up the night sky and were sprinkled across the blanket of darkness. My heels clicked on the sidewalk as I walked down the street, keeping my head down. I avoided the cars and the people as if they were a disease. I cast my eyes on the ground to my feet. My hearing was on high alert as I listened for Klaus or Stefan’s voice. I continued to walk and entered a more industrial part of town; I heard Klaus annoy Stefan.

 

I followed Klaus’s voice and he sounded like he was compelling someone, a guard. I sped over to where he was then entered the warehouse and the only noise I made was created from the click of my impractical heels. I winced from the obnoxious and single noises emitted but I carried on to find Klaus. I opened another metal door but now I had no concept of strength, it felt light as a feather. I rounded a corner to hear Klaus say goodbye to his brother, Elijah. Klaus had the nerve to say Elijah’s name with such care as if he had not just killed him. The frustration of not being able to speak had started to take its toll and I gathered my fists but unclenched them when I heard Klaus call my name. “Teles. Is that you?”

 

I wanted to answer and reply, but the stupid spell kept me from speaking. What I didn’t understand was how it was still in effect if the witches that had cast it in the first place, were dead. Shouldn’t the spell have lifted? I stepped out from behind a massive box and sped towards Klaus as they wheeled Elijah away. I looked at the casket fondly as I remembered how kind Elijah had been to me when Klaus was still in wolf form, how he had warned me of the risk of Klaus’s bite, and how he had tried to make conversation even though it was a tad hard to do so.

 

I walked next to him and stood there in silence as we walked towards Stefan, who pulled out a buzzing phone. The noise irritated my ears and so did the wheels on the casket the men carted around; my ears were super-sensitive to the noise now. I also realized that I didn’t need my glasses or my contacts anymore. I glared at the phone and realized that I had scowled and frowned a lot recently so I rubbed my head where I would get wrinkles. But I was a vampire now so I wouldn’t get wrinkles. Or was I a siren? Or both? The questions never ended and I huffed silently. “No need to look so glum, Teles. Did Katerina make it in time?”

 

I nodded my head and Stefan spoke, “You won’t be seeing her you know.”

 

“Because she’s on vervain.” He didn’t say it as a question; Klaus knew that Damon had dropped by the apartment and handed Katherine a vial of liquid vervain, or at the very least suspected her ingestion of vervain. “I’ve been around for a long time Stefan. I rarely get played for a fool.”

 

I rolled my eyes at his arrogance and watched as the men cart Elijah around. I smiled sadly at my daggered friend and I leaned against a shelf. Klaus talked but I ignored. Stefan walked slowly towards Klaus and got in his face to say, “What is it that you really want from me?”

 

“All will be explained in time once we leave this tragic little town.” Klaus chatted as he placed a hand on Stefan’s shoulder. Then a terrified girl approached after she walked out from the shadows and her heartbeat pounded in her chest and it made me want to drain her dry but I didn’t. I waited for Klaus to explain why he had brought a girl into this and soon enough he did. “I want to make sure you do good on our deal so I brought you a gift.”

 

I realized she wasn’t compelled as Klaus then changed his face and bit her neck, which made her blood drip down and her terrified whimpers echo throughout the warehouse. Stefan just stood there and looked horrified, his eyebrow raised slightly with his mouth agape. I couldn’t tell if he was shocked or genuinely tried to suppress the burning I felt in my chest for the girl’s blood. Klaus let the girl go and she ran, screaming. Stefan chased after her and she stood there in front of him, but waited for him to make a move. I didn’t want to watch because I know I would want to drink from her. Klaus took my hand and I resisted the urge to rip it out of his grasp. Since when did he think he had a right to hold my hand? We walked over to Stefan, who ripped into her throat and with that he made sure his allegiance to Klaus was maintained.

 

“Now we can go.” Blood dripped down Stefan’s chin and I very much wanted to lick it off but Klaus would most likely tear a head off. I quickly rearranged my features so I did not blatantly show my desire for blood then I was dragged into the car. I tugged on his sleeve and silently asked where we were headed. “All in good time, love.”

 

I rolled my eyes at his cryptic response and I got into the backseat because Stefan already claimed the front. I didn’t bother with a seat belt and instead sat so my legs were stretched out along the entire length of the back seats. Unfortunately my legs were too long so they didn’t fit unless I bent them. “I guess it sucks to have long legs, right Tay?”

 

Stefan spoke up and I looked at him with a curious glance but then nodded with a self- deprecating smirk. I grabbed a blanket from the trunk and balled it up so my back didn’t hurt from leaning against the car door. “Oh by the way, happy birthday.”

 

Stefan added it as if to make me mad and it did. I reached up and grabbed his neck then choked him and I slipped into vampire mode but he looked extremely scared. Why was I so moody and aggressive yet passive at times? Maybe when I was turned into a vampire, the depressed me was amplified and not the original, happy me. Well, shoot. I slowly let go, horrified with myself to do such a thing to someone I called friend. “Oh, mate, don’t make her mad; it’s a six hour long drive.”

 

Klaus said as he entered the car with a laugh. He yanked my loosened hands off Stefan’s neck and Stefan gasped for air. No need to be so dramatic. I leaned back and crossed my arms, unhappy with the fact I was treated like a child, not an adult. “Come on love, don’t be like that. Calm down.”

 

I put my fangs away then as he smiled, I rolled my eyes and sat back. “Geez, Tay. When did you get so strong?”

 

“She hasn’t told you yet?” Klaus said with a knowing tone. Because maybe I couldn’t speak due to your stupid witches. “She’s a vampire. Well, sort of. She’s a hybrid, like me.”

 

“Oh just great.” I hit Klaus on the back of the head then reached up to turn on the radio. I want to sing along but… no voice. I really began to feel the effects of lack of water activity for the past few days along with no singing; my head felt foggier and heavier as occasionally sharp pierces in my brain would blare randomly throughout the day. The music calmed me somewhat, but it didn’t have the same influence like singing did. “So she’s a siren and a vampire?”

 

I nodded and Stefan sighed then broodily stared out the window. I wondered what he was like as a human, was he always this glum? As a vampire, everything in the previous human personality amplified itself. While I leaned back against the car door, I tried to fall asleep but nothing happened. “Trouble falling asleep, love?”

 

I nodded and Klaus gave me a look that I didn’t quite understand. “That’s okay. I know a witch that can help you out.”

 

I smiled widely then turned around to find a book in the trunk while we rode the rest of the way in silence. Thankfully I didn't get carsick. Five hours in and it was pitch black outside. Stefan fell asleep and Klaus hit him in the chest and he jerked awake, then incoherently tried to speak. Klaus interrupted to say, “See that house there?”

 

Stefan nodded and I craned my neck and saw a lone country home. It was pretty. A dog ran around outside and played with its leash. The boys started to plan and eventually dragged me into it, then told me I was supposed to play the part of the dumb girlfriend without a cell phone. I frowned but agreed, eager to know what they planned. I stepped out of the car when a girl came out then called her dog’s name. Klaus and I sped up to her when she had her back turned and when she straightened, she jumped and her heartbeat started to pick up.

 

“I am so sorry, I didn’t meant to scare you.” Klaus greeted as he said it in a really bad American accent. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and I smiled politely at the girl.

 

“Can I help you?” She said a bit rudely back.

 

“Yea, my car ran out of gas a couple of miles back and I feel like I’ve been walking forever. Yours is the first house I’ve come to so I was just hoping I could use your phone.” Klaus gripped his hand in mine and smiled comfortingly at the girl. I pretended to be shy and hide around his back while really I gestured for Stefan to join us. Klaus and the soon- to- be- dead girl continued to talk while I didn’t pay them any mind. He got out of my grasp and held the girl by the throat then compelled her to let him in. I gasped and averted my eyes from the violence but followed Klaus into the house.

 

I entered then smelled something cooking and I listened for any other heartbeats but there was only me, Klaus, Stefan, and the two soon-to-be-dead girls. I felt so sorry for them and I hoped they wouldn’t have to die, yet since I even somewhat knew Klaus then I could only presume that he meant for them to die. My attention was brought about when Klaus threatened the woman who stood behind the counter and I wandered around the house to avoid his violent and threatening words. I joined Stefan by the door and leaned against the frame from the inside. I closed my eyes and let myself try to enjoy my heightened senses but I heard the girl’s heartbeat start to climb and her weight shifted from foot to foot. I heard one of the girls’ whimpers and the sound grated my ears, which made me want to stop Klaus. The woman behind the counter started panicking, and she started to run towards the door where Stefan and I were. She screamed as saw me, which hurt my feelings a bit; I was not that ugly or scary. I pouted a bit and Klaus laughed when he turned the corner and saw my expression as he probably guessed my thoughts as well.

 

I opened the doors and revealed Stefan on the other side, who looked quite dangerous. He stood with his hands tensed, his shoulders a bit hunched over, and his face pointed a bit downwards so that his eyebrows were furrowed together and his eyes blazed madly as he looked inside the house. I was a tad frightened myself, but Klaus came up behind us with the girl in his grip. He gave us a maniacal smile and I wondered why I stayed but I remembered Elijah and I couldn’t let him suffer at the hands of his brother. “I love it when they run!”

 

I shook my head at his childish ways; I didn’t particularly like or want to torture these girls; they seemed nice. But I didn’t get a say in it anyway, because Klaus looked for a werewolf pack to turn into his hybrid slaves. Klaus bothered the blond again and creeped her out so that she invited Stefan in, who walked in very slowly and looked very… lethal. Klaus ordered him, “Kill this one quickly. Make that one suffer. I’ll be in the car. Come along, Teles.”

 

What am I? A dog? I shook my head at the injustice and childishly stomped my foot then tried to convey that he was an idiot for trying to boss me around. Klaus shrugged and I stayed, although I felt a bit foolish that I stomped my foot. I was not about to be comfortable at all when Stefan ultimately killed them and I tried to walk away from their direction then tried to focus on noises not within a hundred feet of me. I walked to the kitchen and turned some music on to distract my ears then poured myself a glass of water. I heard Stefan torture the girls and I heard Klaus chuckle to himself in the car. I walked to the hallway where I smelled Stefan’s work. I covered my nose and looked around me in horror. The blood is everywhere; it’s smeared on the white walls, the doors, and the rugs on the floors. The red is a stark contrast to the white and I felt so terrified for these girls. They were most likely innocent so I didn’t see why it wouldn’t be simpler to snap their necks, which guaranteed a quick and almost painless death, a mercy really. My stomach churned at the sight of blood but I didn’t know if it was from disgust or hunger.

 

Their screams began to make my ears bleed as I was brought out of my thoughts and I walked away from them and tried to casually sip from the glass as I listened to Stefan cut them apart. As their screams eventually fade away along with their heartbeats, I stood up and placed my glass in the sink. I sped out with a tear on my cheek and I wiped it away before I met Klaus in the car and climbed into the passenger seat. “Hello, love. Enjoy the show?”

 

I looked at him and tried to consider his question seriously because he had asked it somewhat teasing yet a bit serious. I just took in a shaky breath and looked out the window after I gave him a disdainful look. He shook his head with a throaty laugh. “Oh, I can’t wait to hear your lovely voice again. We’ll get it back soon enough.”

 

I watched Stefan climb into the car and eventually we drove off to the bar the girls had given Klaus the name of. I decided to bring my book this time, as I was not too interested in what they were about to do. The bar was relatively busy for this part of town and I saw a bunch of guys in leather jackets or white wifebeaters. Typical. I gestured to the bottle of water that saw on the shelf then I sat at the bar, a glass by my side and a book in front of me. A guy came up to me and started to feel me up and without a look, I shoved his face away from me. I heard him complain and I thought that I’d used a bit too much strength. Oh well, he’d messed with the wrong hybrid. Klaus laughed at my childishness and, at that sound, I looked up to see him stare back with his blue eyes. I smiled but went back to reading.

 

I listened to what Klaus tried to do, and realized that the guy they were talking to, Ray, is a werewolf. I also heard Stefan compel everyone in the bar. Ray figured out what we are and Klaus stated, “Swifty, swift, right? Yes, my friend here is a vampire and my girlfriend over there… well she’s something a bit more complicated. She’s a siren and a vampire. She’s got no voice though, so she’s not much of a siren.”

 

“Siren?” Ray repeated. “I thought they didn’t exist. They’re all dead.”

 

“Yea, well don’t tell her that. She’s got a bit of a temper, that one.” Klaus said.

 

I looked up at his words and smiled charmingly at Ray with a delicate wave of my fingers and enjoyed the smile it put on Klaus’s face. Wait, girlfriend? Since when did this become a thing? “Now he’s compelled everyone in the bar so don’t look to them for any help. I however, am something else. A different kind of monster. I’ve got some vampire, I’ve got some wolf-”

 

“Wait what?” Ray sputtered out. He really didn’t understand the concept of a hybrid, does he? I let my shoulders drop and I pushed another guy away from me before I joined Klaus and Stefan. I sat on the table and let my feet dangle below me as Klaus explained how he wanted to create more hybrids, like himself, and that he needed Ray to direct him to his pack. I got bored and went over to play darts. I hit the bullseye every time and I felt a couple of eyes on me. I picked up the skill from long nights at the grill with Matt and Tyler. Then I walked over and pulled out the darts, then stood even further back. I made a ‘T’ shape with the darts and then pulled those out too. I walked even further back and held the darts a bit differently so that I could throw them faster. I shrugged out of my black blazer and laid it on the chair.

 

I got my stance ready and start to chuck them at the dartboard. “Sweetheart, taking your anger out already?”

 

Klaus teased but I gestured and he then looked at the board. The darts made a small ring around the bulls eye with a dart in the small black dot that marked the center. I smiled back at him and he laughed. “Well, aren’t you something else?”

 

I shrugged my shoulders and yanked the darts out of the board. Stefan came over and took the darts from my hands. I tried to grab them but I saw they had Ray bound up and standing in front of the dartboard. I huffed then Klaus beckoned me over towards him but I held up a finger and motion that I wanted a pen and paper. Klaus leaned over to the bartender and was handed a pad of paper with a pen. I smiled gratefully and Klaus pulled me into his lap. My eyes went wide at the sudden contact and abrupt movement and it took me a moment to get considerably less awkward.

 

Touchy much, Mikaelson? I thought to myself as I situated myself but Klaus’s arms wrapped around my waist so I felt compelled to stay. I hoped I wasn’t too fat for his lap, even though it’d be his fault for wanting me there. We sat at the bar and I watched as Stefan dipped the darts into the poisonous concoction of wolfs bane with alcohol. Stefan threw the darts at Ray, as Ray stood there and yelled and moaned from the burning pain. Stefan either didn’t have very good aim or he missed on purpose. I grabbed the notepad and wrote something down, then yanked on Klaus’s sleeve to get his attention when he seemed fixated on the scene in front of him.

 

He pulled his hybrid face out but I jerked his attention to what I wrote, “Can I try?” Klaus laughed and nodded his head. “Hey, Stefan. Let Teles have a go at it.”

 

I stood up and watched as a girl approached Klaus and told him that Damon’s still followed us. I rolled my eyes as I thought of stubborn, headstrong, and irresponsible Damon. I missed them. I hoped everyone was okay. But I left that life behind and now I could start a new one. And to start this new life, I would torture Ray. He looked relieved that Stefan was gone and distracted by the newcomer so I stood in front of him and studied him. Ray managed to gasp out, “What are you looking at?”

 

I simply just stared back and appraised him. I waved my finger back and forth, to scold him. I walked closer to him; my heels clicked on the wooden floor. I stepped up and yanked out the darts embedded into his skin. He yelled at first but panted in relief. I took out my phone and vamped out my face but realized that my face wasn’t like a normal vampire’s. I had two rows of teeth and all of the teeth were pointed and wicked sharp with glowing blue eyes. Hm. Must be the siren part of me. I grabbed a customer at the bar, the first one who had tried to feel me up.

 

I grabbed his arm and sat him down in the chair next to me. At this point, Stefan and Klaus watched me and tried to figure out what I was doing. I walked up to the man who had tried to hit on me and I sat on his lap very seductively and smiled at him. Klaus growled but I glared at him. Possessive, possessive man with a little of jealousy. I leaned down, as if to kiss the man but then turned my head to the side and brought out my fangs and bit into his neck. I drained him dry and let his dead body drop to the floor. The blood ran down my chin and I looked back at Ray who had some blood on his forehead. I walked over to him and wiped my chin; I stood in front of him while he stuttered, “Wh- what are you?”

 

I shrugged and then brought the pack of darts over. I dipped a few into the wolfs bane and alcohol and ripped off Ray’s shirt. I smiled at him with a fangy grin and held up a dart. Klaus stood behind me and I looked up as he placed his hands on my shoulders. I smiled up at him then turned back to Ray. When Klaus talked, I felt the vibrations in my back and I shivered at his proximity. “Before my girlfriend starts would you like to tell us now?”

 

At this point, I’d noticed Stefan’s disappeared and I frowned a bit but shrugged it off. Ray didn't say anything and Klaus sighed as if he didn't want to do this. He squeezed my shoulders and dropped a brush of his lips on my head. “Okay, then love. He is yours to do with as you please.”

 

I walked over, a bit shaky as what I was about to do, to the darts and stood a while back then took careful consideration of the length of the dart and the width of Ray. I snapped my wrist and the first dart was embedded between his eyes. The second stuck by his heart. The third was lodged in his Adams apple. I stopped for a moment as he began to talk. “Well, now that’s more like it mate.”

 

I took a step back and bowed my head in shame before I returned my face to normal. Klaus just laughed and placed Ray on the pool table, still chained up. Klaus slit his own wrist and I noticed a new set of slow footsteps approached the bar. Stefan. The bar door quietly opened as I looked up and saw him eye Ray who has just been fed Klaus’s blood. Klaus then quickly snapped Ray’s neck and I listened for a heartbeat. Nothing. He was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

 

"You’re back.” Klaus stated as Stefan.

 

“Did you doubt me?”

 

“Not for a second. Teles was more than willing to volunteer to be my sidekick.” I elbowed him and he groaned. “Use a little less strength next time, love. I knew you’d pass the test. But you still care for your brother.”

 

“I don’t care about anything anymore.” I rolled my eyes at this. Oh look at Stefan. Trying to be the big baddie. He walked out to make a call and I couldn’t help but follow him.

 

“Where are you-” I put a finger to Klaus’s lips and then quietly followed Stefan. He called someone and I waited impatiently to listen to the other person’s voice. Elena. So, Stefan did still care but he didn’t say anything back to her, just bit his fist to prevent him from crying. I rolled my eyes and headed back to the bar where Ray still laid dead. “Everything all right?”

 

I shrugged and put a finger to my ear, indicating that Stefan was still in range. Klaus nodded and said to me, “Well, we have to sleep in another motel tonight.”

 

I banged my head against his chest, tired of sleeping in motels but I thought, hey, as long as I was still able to sleep. All the car trips had gotten me to sleep and I savored every moment of it. Stefan came back in and we took Ray’s body to the car and the man’s dead body that I had killed earlier. The drive to the motel was silent and I unpacked my duffle bag and the dead guy. I walked to the dumpster behind the back and lit his body on fire, placing the flame inside his mouth as a nice touch then headed back to the room. Klaus had us staying in one room so he could keep an eye on us, mostly Stefan, and I knocked before going in. One time Stefan had been changing and that was something I wouldn’t be able to unsee. Stefan may be very muscular but I didn’t want to betray Elena like that, even though she’s dead.

 

“The motel said they didn’t have any cots for you to sleep on sweetheart.” Klaus said and I frowned. Where was I going to sleep then? “I won’t bite, Teles.”

 

I pursed my lips before nodding, agreeing. Usually when motels didn't have cots, I just slept on the couch or the chair but, looking around, I didn't see any. Cheap motels. Klaus ducked into the bathroom as I rifled through my bag and saw a blur reach through it. I looked up and saw Stefan dangling my red lacy bra in his hand. I stared, shocked and extremely angry at him. I lunged at him but he put his hand in the air, waving it around. I tried to jump for it but I was a bit too short to reach it. I glared at him and tried to reach it again. “Well, I like this one.”

 

Klaus leaned against the door frame with my black thong in his hand. I lunged for that too then Klaus tossed it to Stefan. I fumed and they found it extremely funny. I whipped around and tossed Stefan into the headboard and ripped my bra out of his hand. I glanced at Klaus who still stood there with my underwear on his hand. I glared at him and sped towards him but he stepped out the way. “I’m so glad you don’t have your voice right now.”

 

I glared at him and held out my hand, silently demanding that he give it back. He refused and I stopped glaring after I thought about the wrinkles again. I sighed and calmed down for a moment before I stormed out the door, slammed it shut and shook the entire compound. Stefan and Klaus were laughing in the room so I went down to the desk where the girl watched TV. I looked at her expectantly then slapped my hand against the desk when she didn't respond. She jumped and looked at me with a bored look.

 

“Can I help you?” I wanted to talk but I couldn't. I pointed to the keys for a room when Klaus dragged me away.

 

“Sorry, she’s a bit out of it right now.” He said with a smile before we left the lobby. I tried to yank my arm away but he gripped it too tightly for me get away. “Now, love, don’t be upset. We were only having fun.”

 

I crossed my arms and then finally gave in when he looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes of his. Who knew he had so much power over me? Klaus led me back to the motel room and I grabbed my duffle bag and headed into the bathroom. I got undressed and changed into leggings and an over sized shirt that fell off my shoulder. The shirt belonged to my dad and it had his college on it. I traced the logo then brushed my teeth and packed up my duffle bag.

 

I didn't pay any attention to Klaus, not wanting to look at his smug smirk, before I plopped myself in bed and closed my eyes. I opened one of them briefly when I felt a shift in the bed. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Klaus there with a smirk. I smiled teasingly and lightly pushed him away. He laughed and Stefan said from the chair, “Hey, keep it down over there. No sex.”

 

I glared at him then turned back over to Klaus, my back to Stefan. I closed my eyes and eventually fell asleep to the soft sound of Stefan’s pen scratching against his journal’s paper.

 

~~

 

I slowly regained consciousness and I resisted waking up, snuggling back to the warmth and burrowing my head into it. Something rumbled beneath my ear and I heard Klaus laughing. “Comfy, my little siren?”

 

I nodded my head then my eyes shot open and I realized I had my head on Klaus’s chest, my leg in between his and my entire body melded to his. I blushed and I slowly disentangled myself from him. I looked around the room for Stefan but I didn't see him anywhere. I glanced at Klaus with my eyebrow raised and he replied, “He went to ensure Ray stayed dead for a while we go in search for his pack. I hear him coming now.”

 

Stefan opened the door just as I dashed up and went to the bathroom. Stefan closed the door while I was getting changed. “No more cuddling?”

 

“I’m impossible to resist, I know. But she’s managed to pull herself away from me.” Klaus replied, knowing full I could hear him. I poked my head out and stuck my tongue out at him. “Cute, sweetheart.”

 

I went back to changing and I came out, fishing through the bag and looking for a hairbrush. I found it hiding in between the pant legs of my folded jeans and I stood in front of the full length mirror behind the bathroom door and brushed my hair. I should probably get a haircut; I could probably sit on it by now. I made a cutting motion to Klaus and he tossed me a pair of scissors to me. I wet the ends and trimmed off a good three inches. I cleaned up the sink, wiping off the hairs that hadn’t made it into the trash can.

 

Stefan and Klaus discussed the different ways they could approach the pack as I stepped out of the bathroom. I grabbed Klaus’s car keys and carried my stuff out to the car. Ray was still dead in the trunk and I looked at him with disgust. I tossed the bag into the back and closed the trunk to find Stefan right there. I looked at him with one eyebrow raised and he put a finger to his lips. He grabbed his phone and typed something then handed it to me. “Damon’s getting closer.”

 

I nodded because I already knew this and I had a feeling we would run into Damon when we went to find Ray’s pack. Probably Damon and Rick with a bit of luck. Stefan then got in the car with Klaus soon after. I hopped into the back and we drove to the park where the pack resided. We parked the car and got out then followed a trail to the pack. I ran around, free and happy to be out of the car. Stefan carried Ray on his back and I ran at a human speed ahead, listening for their heartbeats. The pack’s voices carried in the wind. Klaus kept telling me not to get too far away but I ignored him and I ran even farther away. I could hear Klaus antagonize Stefan about carrying Ray, who might be a bit heavy. He bothered him about needing a drink of water or to sit down.

 

Stefan just seemed to smile while I watched above in the tree. They passed below me and Klaus paused then looked up to give me a smile. I dropped down next to him and he wrapped an arm around my waist, squeezing me into his side. I frowned but I didn't protest so I let it carry on. In the distance I heard a car approach, but I didn't make much of it and Klaus and Stefan didn't seem to notice. Did I have better hearing than them?

 

I hadn't had blood in a while. I started to feel a bit weak but we were getting closer to the pack, so hopefully they will have a couple of humans. We approached the pack and they stood up, casting wary glances at us. Stefan with one of their own on his shoulders, Klaus with his very arrogant stride, and me with my wary walk. I walked towards them and they tensed up but I sat down on a nearby rock. Klaus was being arrogant while I laid down on the rock and listened for a human heartbeat rather than a werewolf’s heart. I abruptly sat up and ran towards a sandy blond guy; I stood next to him and gestured to Klaus that this one was human. “Oh, thank you sweetheart.”

 

Ray finally came back from the dead and to complete his transition into being a vampire, he had to drink human blood. I looked at the human in the eye and compelled him to donate his blood and not to say a word, without saying a word myself. Surprisingly it worked. I bit into his wrist, momentarily enjoying the taste of his blood then the guy walked over to Ray and Klaus forced Ray to drink the blood. Ray coughed a bit up but when his face didn't change like Klaus’s, I began to worry.

 

Ray got up and ran but Stefan was ordered to chase after him. Soon enough all of the werewolves had vampire blood in their system as they laid dead around the camp. Stefan disappeared to chase after Ray and I wondered where he was, it didn't take that long. I gestured to Klaus that I was going to find Stefan and he shook his head. I decided to find him anyway and I listened for them. I heard someone struggling and I hoped it was not Stefan. I zipped over and heard Damon, Elena, and Rick. I panicked but headed over anyway. I found Ray struggling against a bunch of ropes as he stood there tied to a tree. I rolled my eyes as I saw Damon stand across from him and I stepped on a rock then it fell, which brought Damon’s attention to me. “Hey, squirt.”

 

I rolled my eyes and looked around for a stick but it looked like a bunch of leaves so I scaled a tree quickly and broke off a branch. I ripped up a bunch of grass and then wrote into the sand, “Klaus took my voice”

 

Elena looked at me and I smiled softly then wrote, “Happy Bday E.”

 

“I’m sorry I forgot yours.” Ray’s still struggled but I hit him and he stopped at the sight of me. “Where’s Stefan?”

 

I shrugged and smiled at Rick. Ray was really getting on my nerves so I walked towards him and punched him; he’s still conscious though. He was trying to bite me and I gripped his shoulders, as he jerked his head sideways and tried to bite me. I smacked him, but my other arm was still there and he bit that arm. I silently cursed at him and snapped his neck then yanked his heart out. I dropped it to the ground and turned around with a slightly ashamed face. Elena’s was in shock and Damon’s was smirking. “Since when have you been a vampire, Tay?”

 

“Damon, that’s not important. She got bitten!” Elena protested and grabbed my arm then showed it to Damon who looked a bit frustrated. I yanked my arm back and put it behind me, then I looked at Rick and then pointed at Elena then made a face as if to say she was dead. The night of the ritual where Klaus had become a hybrid is what I meant to convey. Elena spoke up, “I thought you were a siren though?”

 

I shrugged and then broke out my siren- vampire face. Elena backed away and Rick looked terrified. Damon’s eyes were wide and I looked away, ashamed that my friends were scared of me then I heard Stefan approach. I waved goodbye and dashed away from them. I ran into a rabid girl and I assumed that the hybrids had awoken. Her eyes were bleeding and it was terrifying to look at but I was sure more terrifying to experience. The girl attacked me and I ran at her, struggling to hold her off. She growled at me and I tried to get away as I know that werewolf bites were fatal, but I didn’t want to ask Klaus for his blood, nervous as to what the effect it could have on my body.

 

I snapped the girl’s neck and for good measure I ripped out their heart. I studied the bite mark that was on my forearm and winced. Klaus was going to be angry that the hybrids weren’t working and that I’ve killed two of them. I ran back to the campsite but found a bite mark on my ankle which caused my running to be a bit slower. I guessed that the girl bit me after all. I entered the camp grounds and saw Klaus run around, killing the rabid hybrids. I helped him and got a few more bite marks in the process. Klaus was in a rage as he looked at the dead hybrids. Some of them had gone mad or just bleed out from their eyes or nose. I sat down and inspected all the bites. Klaus was suddenly in front of me with his wrist out and I hesitated before sucking on the blood. The bites weren't healing and Klaus gave me a worried look. Then I thought it had something to do with me being a siren and I looked around the camp for a water bottle.

 

I finally saw a few in a tent and I greedily drank the water then poured some over the bites. They started to close up but very slowly and I wished Klaus had given me my voice back so I could make them heal quickly by singing. Suddenly my body crashed into a tree and I shook off some of the leaves. My body glitched, which caused me to randomly speed into things. Klaus had me in his grasp and looked down at my bites with concern. “No worries sweetheart. We’re going to my witch next and I’ll get you your lovely voice back. I miss your witty remarks and off putting insults.”

 

I smiled and smacked him in the arm then Stefan walked up, a bit sweaty and I saw he had a bite in the crook of his arm. Klaus poured some of his blood into a beer bottle and tossed it to Stefan. He turned around, first he looked at the dead bodies then turned to Stefan and I, “Seems like you two are the only comrades I have left now.”

 

Then we headed back to the car. I decided to ditch them for a bit and looked around for a lake or pond when I saw Rick, Damon, and Elena get into their car. “I wonder why Tay’s with them.”

 

“Probably wants her voice back and Bonnie wouldn’t give it to her since she did try to stop the sacrifice.” Rick reasoned with Elena. “Klaus will probably take her to another witch.”

 

“I also smelled Klaus on her.” Damon said. “You think they’re together?”

 

“No, Tay knows that he’s a murderer and a horrible person. She isn’t like that.” Elena jumped in my defense. I let out a deep breath and realized that I’d fallen for Klaus, somehow and some way, I’d fallen for him. Even though Klaus just enjoyed the challenge and chase I presented, idiot me had started to have feelings for him. I smacked my head and then headed back to Klaus.

 

“Hello love.” He greeted before he brought me a bottle of water and I smiled gratefully. The bites still hadn’t healed and I started to feel the effects of the bites. “No worries, we’ll get there soon.”

 

I gestured, “Where?”

 

He replied, “Chicago.”


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride has been absolute torture; Stefan and Klaus have irritated each other every hour and the hallucinations have started but I’ve managed to stay awake. My body’s still spazzing out; we’ve had to change cars several times because I’ve either broken the windows or kicked off the car door by accident. I look at the front seat and see my brother, Sy. “Sy?”

 

He looks back at me with confusion and I shake my head, trying to get the image to go away. When I open my eyes, Stefan’s looking at me concerned. “You okay back there Tay?”

 

I shake my head and lean my fevered mind against the headrest. Klaus speaks up and says, “We’ll get there in two or so hours love.”

 

I bang my head against the window and end up cracking it, causing Klaus to laugh at my childish antics. I try to sleep but it evades me. Two long painful hours pass and finally we pull into a deserted parking lot in the middle of the night. I speed out and breathe in a breath of fresh air. I look pleadingly at Klaus who just smirks and walks towards the warehouse, exclaiming, “Welcome to the windy city, Stefan and Teles.”

 

They walk into the bar called Gloria’s and I feel a different kind of energy. A witch. Finally! I jump around and pull Klaus along as he spots the witch and says, “A hybrid walks into the bar-”

 

I elbow him and he glares down at me as the witch says, “You may be invincible but that doesn’t mean you’re funny.”

 

I smile and nudge Klaus, pointing to my throat. Gloria speaks, looking at me with a drop of concern touching her voice. “What’s wrong with this one?”

 

“I had her voice taken away now I need you to give it back to her.” Gloria waved us over to a table and I sit down, waiting expectantly. Klaus turns to Stefan, asking “Stefan, why don’t you get us some drinks?”

 

Stefan walks over to stand behind the bar and I turn back to Gloria and smile at her. “Come here.”

 

I stand up and move next to her, sitting down. She places her hands on my throat and I widened my eyes at the sudden proximity. She tightens her hands but begins chanting and I feel a smooth presence in my throat, my eyes widening even more. Gloria takes her hands away and I hesitantly speak, “I hope this worked.”

 

My voice comes out a bit rough, probably because it’s the first time in a while that I’ve spoken, but it’s changed. A lot. Before it was a bit deeper but now it’s higher with a more melodic tone. Siren part of me. I turn on Klaus who sits there smiling. I glare at him and grab him by the throat then growl, “If you ever have another witch take my voice away I will rip you to shreds, Mikaelson.”

 

“Oh, god I’ve missed your lovely voice, sweetheart.” He grins at me and I let go of him. I run around happily like a child while Klaus continues to talk to Gloria about why he hadn’t been able to create his hybrids. I sing quietly to myself and walk over to Stefan.

 

“Oh and Stefan,” Stefan glances up at me while he pours a drink. “don’t ever touch my underwear again.”

 

He just smiles and goes back to pouring the drink. I grab it from his hands and take a sip. Hmmm, aged wine, my favorite. I notice Gloria’s got a bunch of pictures behind the bar and I take a closer look. I see a few familiar faces but two catch my eye in particular. It’s Klaus and Stefan. “What the…”

 

I take it down from the wall and turn to Stefan who gives me a curious look. “Want to explain this?”

 

I hand over the picture and he looks even more confused than I do. He turns around in his seat and asks Klaus to explain. Klaus replies cryptically, “Chicago is a magical place Stefan.”

 

I roll my eyes at the response and say, “Just explain the picture Klaus. No one has the time to play your games.”

 

“Later, Teles.” He dismisses and turns to Gloria. “You want me to wake Rebekah?”

 

I turn to Stefan and ask who Rebekah is but he just shrugs. “Yes, if you get her then I’ll help you figure out what’s wrong because she has something from the Original Witch. Something I want.”

 

Klaus beckons for us to follow him out and we drive off to yet another warehouse. We enter and my heels click against the cemented floor. I’m looking around and am not paying attention as I crash into something. I glance down and jump back as I see it’s a coffin. “Klaus…”

 

“In a minute darling.” I roll my eyes and frown. I’m tempted to open the coffin but I didn’t want to know what I’d find. Klaus walks to the farthest coffin and I speed over to his side, looking in to see a pretty blond girl. The only thing marring her perfection is the dagger in her heart that stains her 1920’s outfit. Klaus pulls out the dagger and says, “Time to wake up little sister. Any day now Rebekah. ”

 

Then he turns to us and smiles as he says, “She’s just being dramatic.”

 

“You’re not funny, Klaus.” I say as I look at her then turn towards the other coffins. “So is this the rest of your family?”

 

“Yes. Kol, Finn, Elijah, and Rebekah.” Klaus points to the coffins in turn and I walk over to Elijah’s coffin and open it. I see his graying body with the veins protruding from his skin. The dagger remains in his chest and I sigh.

 

“Elijah. Save me from these monsters.” I whisper to him as I sweep his hair away from his eyes. Klaus and Stefan are talking and I listen in as I stare at Elijah.

 

“So I knew two Originals?” Stefan asks, referring to the picture and I’m assuming he knew one of Klaus’s siblings, most likely Rebekah. I wonder why he didn’t remember. Originals? Who are they?

 

“What are Originals?” I ask.

 

“We’re the original vampires darling, the oldest family. From us, all vampires are created.” Klaus gestures grandly and nods to answer Stefan’s question then walks out, going to meet Gloria. He turns to the guard and compels, “When she wakes, you are to let tell her to meet us at Gloria’s bar and then offer her your carotid artery.”

 

I want to drain him dry as well but I didn’t think it wise to mess with an Original’s future meal. I walk out with Klaus but turn to him and say, “I’m going to find a pool. I need to be in the water and I haven’t been in the water since I’ve followed you out for the summer.”

 

“Fine, I’ll text you where to meet us when you’re done.” I hug him and then dash away, running around Chicago in a blur, wondering where I could find a gym and dash inside.

 

I spot a local gym and I blur in, rushing past the receptionist and then walking towards the locker rooms. A couple of guys, sweaty and gross, wink at me and smile as I pass by, but I’m too focused on the water to do much else about it. I realize I don’t have a bathing suit so I look around the busy locker room and spot a girl about my size and I walk up to her, and smile.

 

“You are going to let me borrow your suit and you will leave the locker room after you give it to me.” Her eyes bore into mine and she robotically gives me the suit and then gathers up her stuff and I walk into the bathroom. I grab a stall and then change into my suit, leaving my phone and my clothes in a locker. I happily zoom out and dive into a lane, letting the water soak into my skin and I felt the bites close up. I came up for air a bit later and looked down to see that they had completely healed, without leaving a scar behind. I swim laps, exhausting my body before sitting on the edge.

 

I notice it’s been about two hours so I get out and head to the locker rooms. Someone grabs my arm and I look up at them in confusion, and they say, “Allison?”

 

“Uh no. I think you have the wrong person.”

 

“Oh, my apologies.” He seems to be confused and sure that I was Allison but I slowly eased myself out of his grip and go into the locker room. I quickly change and toss the bathing suit into the trash can. I slip on my heels and stride out of there, a constant look of lust from the guys from the gym. I waved at them and headed out, pulling out my phone and calling Klaus. They’re at a store on the other side of town with Rebekah who seems to have awakened.

 

I want to hail a cab but I didn’t have any money so I ran to the dress shop but slowed down in front of the store. I flung open the doors and disgusting techno music was playing. Nothing I could sing to so I walked up to the cashier and smiled. “Hi, can you change the station?”

 

She nodded and I didn’t have to compel her. I hear more pop and I sing along to the latest Taylor Swift hit breakup song. I look around and see Stefan and Klaus sipping champagne. I walk over and lean a hip against the chair that Klaus is sitting in. I take his glass and take a sip. “Hello, love. Enjoy your swim?”

 

“Definitely. I finally healed.” I handed the glass back to him and the blond from earlier, Rebekah comes out in a skin tight black dress. I tilt a head to the side as she complains about the latest fashions and music. She spots me in the chair with her brother and Klaus tenses up and then is relaxed when Rebekah smiles and walks over to me, dragging me into a dressing room. “Hi, I’m-”

 

“You must be Teles. Yes, Nik doesn’t shut up about you.” She smiles and casts a glance towards the guys sitting in the chairs, sipping the alcohol.

 

“In the flesh.” I look at her dress and say, “I like the dress but I don’t think it’s your style.”

 

“Really? And what would my style be?”

 

“Well, it was from the 1920s but I’m sure I can find something around here.” Rebekah laughs as I laugh too. I walk over to her rack and rifle through the clothes, I hand her a white dress that fades into a blue bottom. “Why don’t you try this on?”

 

Rebekah takes it out of my hands and then hands me a red dress. “As long as you try this on, Teles.”

 

“Call me Tay. Only Klaus calls me Teles.” I call out as we head into the different changing rooms. I quickly strip and then unzip the back of the dress. It looked like it would hug my body. I slip it on and try to zip it up. After a few tries I finally have it on and Klaus yells out an irritating remark.

 

“Having fun in there?” His accent echoes in the store and I roll my eyes, looking at myself in the mirror. The red dress hugs every curve and comes up about mid-thigh. It only has one sleeve which comes down to my wrist with a black flower that curves around my hip, making my waist look narrower. I slip on my black heels and step out to see Rebekah sitting on a chair in her outfit that I handed to her.

 

No one speaks as they stare at me. “Well, I didn’t think I looked that bad.”

 

I turn around to take it off when Klaus has my wrist in his grasp and he pulls me close to his body. Heat radiates off him and I look up into his blue eyes. “You look absolutely beautiful love.”

 

“Thank you.” He kisses me and I kiss him back wholeheartedly, my heightened emotions taking over and I pull him closer to me. Stefan coughs and I pull away, embarrassed and Rebekah has a wide grin on his face. “Jealous Stefan?”

 

He just looks away and gets up, declaring, “I’m getting some air.”

 

I just look at back Klaus who’s watching Stefan. I disentangle myself from his grasp and go to change. I keep my hearing alert and listen to an even farther distance than I thought possible. I finally locate Stefan’s voice and… Katherine’s?

 

“-you’re in Chicago, you’re dead.” Stefan says. I quietly get dressed and sit in the chair while Rebekah shows us some more outfits.

 

“Happy to know that you still care.” She replies. “So tell me if I’m wrong, Rebekah’s necklace is the one Klaus’s looking for. That’s the necklace that you gave to Elena.”

 

A pause and then Stefan says, “Bye Katherine.”

 

“Hey, hey, wait. You’re up to something. Tell me.”

 

“They don’t know where the necklace is. I just have to keep them from figuring out.” Yea, well it’s a bit late for that Stefan. “I have it all under control.”

 

What utter crap. “Please tell me you have a better plan than that. You do. Come on Stefan, you’re not the diabolical type. Whatever you’re planning, it’s not gonna work.”

 

“Well, if the most diabolical woman I know can’t seem to figure it out then I must be doing something right.”

 

“Uh huh. I forgot, you’re bad now. Don’t get too cocky. Klaus is smarter than you, he’s smarter than everyone. And I’ve heard about that sister, be careful. She’ll ruin you. You’re old friend Teles? She’s a siren and a vampire, one of the most deadliest combinations you could have. If she wants she can compel even an Original and she’s harder to kill than Klaus.” Well, that’s good to know. Thanks Katherine.

 

“Teles, are you okay?” Klaus says into my ear. I’m jerked out of the conversation and see Rebekah and Klaus looking at me in concern.

 

“What? Oh, yea I’m fine. Just listening to the music and it’s putting me in a sort of daydream-like trance. Sorry.” I lie. Klaus just nods and I look at Rebekah’s dress. “I think it’d look prettier in a different color. That shade of green isn’t you.”

 

“Thanks, Tay.” Klaus and I get up and he pays for the clothes then we go back to Gloria’s. Klaus has Gloria try to find the necklace and I sit on the counter next to Rebekah, sipping a blood bag daintily. Gloria has her hands hovering over a massive grimoire with candles lit around her as Stefan strolls in. I glare at him and try to figure out what he has planned. “You left us.”

 

“Yea, sorry. Retail therapy was making my head explode.”

 

“Tell me about it.” Klaus agrees and I roll my eyes with Rebekah. Men. I look at the type of blood I’m drinking and I crinkle my brow. I preferred O negative to AB positive but it’s not like I could go around the streets of Chicago asking people what their blood type is. Although that would be a fun game to try out. Stefan spots Gloria trying to locate the necklace and asks what she’s doing. “She’s failing.”

 

“Well, it’s hard to find something when you don’t have anything to go on.” She protests with her eyes closed. Rebekah hops off the bar counter and walks over, saying that she only wore it for a thousand years so Gloria should use her. “See, now this one offers a solution. Okay give me your hand, sweetheart.”

 

She starts chanting and I always loved the rhythm and flow of a witch’s language. I watched, intrigued when she stops and says that she’s found it. I watch Stefan’s face very carefully and he seems worried. He catches me staring and I glance away. Rebekah leans over to Gloria and demands, “So where is it?”

 

“It doesn’t work like that doll. I get images. There’s a girl with her friends-”

 

“Yes, a dead girl with dead friends if I don’t get my necklace back.” Her British accent much like her brother’s, makes everything a bit more threatening and just a bit amusing to me.

 

“Well, I’ll have to dive back in-”

 

“So dive.” Klaus says, getting irritated with the whole thing. Gloria says she needs more time and space because we’re harshing her juju or whatever. Klaus gets a bit more threatening as he leans over her and I jump off the counter, ready to interject before he rips her head off. “We can wait.”

 

“I’m sure you can, but that’s not what I asked.” She says just as annoyed as Klaus. I reach over and hug Klaus from behind, forcing him into a standing position.

 

“Klaus, I’m hungry. Why don’t we get someone to eat?” I say softly into his ear. I see him grinning and I smile at Rebekah who smirks back, almost identical to her brother’s smirk. We stand up and I wait till Rebekah, Klaus, and Stefan are out the door. Gloria looks at me with a raised eyebrow and I put a finger to my lips then to my ears to signal that they’re still within earshot. I pull out a pen and paper and write, “You saw the doppelganger, right?”

 

She nods and looks at me with suspicion. I smile at her then dash off to meet Klaus at the warehouse. When I arrive, Stefan, Klaus, and Rebekah are busy feeding and I inhale the smell of the meals’ blood. I run up to the man and sink my fangs into his neck. Hmmm, O positive. My favorite. He’s quickly dead and I look up, seeing everyone still feeding. “I’m bored and my guy’s dead.”

 

Klaus looks up with his glowing yellow eyes and teases, “You weren’t joking about being hungry.”

 

Stefan rips himself away from his girl as Rebekah sits, perched on the table and nods in agreement. “It’s been a long day.”

 

“Try being related to her and dating her.” I roll my eyes as Rebekah calls her brother out for being mean.

 

“And why are you being mean? You used to love me.” She asks Stefan with a pout.

 

“It’s been ninety years, Rebekah. Give him a break.”

 

“And why are you taking his side?” She angrily snaps back. I zip to Klaus’s side and stand behind him, bored to death.

 

“‘Cause, my dear sister, I feel pity for any man who doesn’t give you what you want.” I smack Klaus upside the head and Rebekah shoots me a grateful glance while I just smile back and glare daggers at the back of Klaus’s head.

 

“Will you stop making me out to be a brat? I am not a brat.”

 

“A thousand years of life experience says otherwise.” Klaus taunts and I grip his hair a bit harder but he growls back at me. I flash him my fangs and he laughs.

 

Stefan laughs at us and says to Klaus, “Yea? Well, you’re no picnic either. I mean I’ve only spent one summer with you and I feel like I want to blow my head off.”

 

He cockily smiles and gestures with his hands and Rebekah laughs out loud while I try to suppress it but it comes out anyway. Stefan gets up to write a name on a wall and I sit in his chair while Klaus finally finishes his meal. “Ugh, you take forever.”

 

“Well, love, I wish to savor a meal, not tear mine to shreds like you did.” He points to my guy’s neck where my multiple fangs ripped into it and I see I’ve nearly decapitated the guy. I shrug and Rebekah smiles at me. I feel the blood begin to heighten my emotions but unfortunately the main emotion I was feeling was horny. I mentally smack myself in the head and glance at Klaus with his glowing eyes and his four fangs biting into the girl’s neck.

 

Rebekah gives me an odd look and then flits off, claiming that she’s going to go shopping. Klaus is finally done with his girl and I sigh and he looks at me while wiping the blood off his lips. He misses a spot and I stand up and sit on his lap with the claim, “You missed a little…”

 

I lick it off his lips and he grins back at me before kissing me wholeheartedly. I kiss harder back and he stands up and runs his hands down my body. I sigh and turn my neck to the side, offering it to him. He gladly accepts it and I moan from the feeling. I grab at the ends of his shirt and rip it off him, pushing him against the steel poles that support the boxes in the warehouse. I’m quickly dominating but he spins me around and grabs at the end of my black dress, then quickly ripping it off me.

 

“I did love that thong.” He moans into my mouth and I laugh breathlessly before getting cut off.

 

~~

 

Klaus had gone off to look for Gloria and I went off to look for Rebekah and Stefan but first I went to talk to Elijah. I quietly step into the other part of the warehouse and quickly step back when I see Stefan. He’s walking around the coffins, about to open the one that has Kol in it but stops when Rebekah comes in. I’m sitting a bit aways, hidden in the shadows in the higher shelves while they talk.

 

“You’re back. Finally. Nik went to check on the witch and I think Teles is with him.” She pauses. “Dreary isn’t it? Family cargo.”

 

“Why don’t you undagger them?” Because Klaus would then hunt Rebekah down and kill her, which she promptly responds with.

 

“He’s vindictive little bastard, my brother.” She says, her accent standing out a bit more than usual. I resist the urge to laugh and agree but I wish to hear more.

 

“Yet you still care about him. Why?”

 

“Well, I hated him for a long time. It was exhausting.” Not surprised.

 

“You know, when I met you two, you were both on the run.” Be careful Stefan, you’re stepping into dangerous territory.

 

“Also exhausting.”

 

“Who were you running from?” Stefan questions, nosing his way into things he shouldn’t be asking about.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Last night I saw you, there was a man looking for you. You both seemed afraid. I just didn’t think Klaus would be afraid of anybody.”

 

Rebekah laughs humorlessly and I drop down and walk over to them. “He’s a bit afraid of Tay but no one in this world is truly fearless Stefan. Not even Niklaus.”

 

I perch myself on Elijah’s coffin and watch them carry on and suddenly Rebekah pulls Stefan in a kiss. I look away, blushing, and then Klaus comes angrily in. “Gloria’s gone. We need to clear out and find a new witch immediately. What’s going on?”

 

He finally notices the tense atmosphere between Stefan and Rebekah and I walk over to him, holding his hand. I try to get him to relax. “Something’s wrong, he was asking about Mikael. He’s not with us Nik, I can sense it.”

 

I knew she was right and I let go of Klaus’s hand. “She’s wrong. Klaus.” He begs but it’s easily apparent that he’s lying. Klaus looks at Stefan and then speeds over, breaking his neck. I sigh and then turn to Rebekah.

 

“Want to help me load up the truck?” I gesture to the coffins around us and Rebekah nods with a grim smile, casting one last final glance at a temporarily dead Stefan.


	4. Chapter 4

Stefan lays dead in the truck bed while Klaus and I watch, waiting for him to wake up. We’re heading to Mystic Falls so Klaus can figure out what Stefan’s been hiding and I’m tempted to tell Klaus about the whole Elena- still-being-alive situation but I wait. Eventually Klaus gets bored and stands up to kick Stefan’s foot. Stefan jerks back to the living and Klaus and Stefan are locked into a staring contest.

 

I kick my feet childishly while waiting for one of them to speak first and I have a feeling it will be Stefan. Turns out I’m right as he says, “Just give me a chance to explain myself, okay?”

 

“No need. I’m not mad, just curious.” Klaus is in his passive angry state while he looks up at the ceiling. I lay back against the coffin and mimic the pose Elijah is in underneath me in the coffin. “Rebekah and Teles think that you seem to be holding onto something. A piece of your old life. The thing is they have instincts, borderline supernatural so I thought I would check it out to see for myself what it is you’ve been hiding.”

 

Klaus sits on the corner of Kol’s coffin and smiles, looking down at Stefan who’s still on the floor. I get up and yank open the back door, letting the sunshine pour through. Klaus gets up next to me and greets, “Welcome to Mystic Falls Stefan.”

 

~~

 

I’m sitting on my porch at home and I can’t even go in to get my stuff. My stereo, my books, my photo album. I sigh. Being back home sucks, to put it bluntly. I already went to the funeral home to pay for the service and explained that I had been too depressed to get out and she told me that it had been a lovely service. In the mood to be closer to my family, I get up and head in the direction of the cemetery. I decide to walk because I could always zip home. I kick the leaves around as I trudge down the hill. My black dress tangles itself between my legs and I don’t mind the chiffon that catches on the leaves, dragging behind me. The walk is shorter now that I’m a hybrid and have a lot more energy.

 

I push open the iron wrought gates and their intricate designs. My heels are the only thing I hear, not a heartbeat around for a couple of miles, only the crows and myself. I walk up to the winding pavement and look around for my family’s graves in the Athans’s plot of land in the cemetery. I walk up to the tombstones and kick off my heels, my bare feet relishing in the dry land that crunches beneath me. I kneel down in front of my father’s tombstone and let a tear escape as I read his stone, knowing the words because I scripted them. “Here lies a father, a husband, a man who carried his writings to his grave.”

 

I traced the letters carved into the stone and sob, kneeling over and crying my eyes out. My hair catches the wind as it carries my sobs over the graveyard. The sobs wrack my body and I continue to cry, letting my emotions out. I sit up and eye my mother’s grave. I lean against it, my body facing towards Sy’s tombstone. I reach out towards it and grip the curled end of the top as if it was his hand. I let the tears slowly fall from my eyes, hearing them hit my dress and I turn to my mother’s grave, starting to talk as if she could hear me. “Mom, I don’t know what to do. I know you were a siren too. Only females could be. I have so many questions for you but you’re not here to answer them and I just want to hear your voice.”

 

I took in a ragged breath. I noticed the footsteps then and saw Lily, Sy’s girlfriend approach with three bouquets of white flowers. I try to smile at her but it fails and she walks over, putting her purse down on the ground and hugs me. I cry into her shoulder and I feel her tears seep into my hair. “Lily, I’m so sorry.”

 

“Sh, it’s going to be okay.” She comforts me and she rubs my back but I pull away, trying to pull myself together.

 

“No it’s not. I couldn’t even go to the funeral I planned for them. I’m such a terrible person.” I cry out and hunch over. She hands me a white rose and I play with it in my hand as I calm myself down.

 

“You’re not a terrible person.” She says to me then pauses for a moment as she stares Sy’s tombstone. “I’ve come here everyday since the funeral. Sometimes I just sit here and stare at the stone, sometimes I talk to him, and sometimes I just cry. I like the engraving by the way.”

 

I laugh humorlessly and she laughs too. “Thank you. He said that to me once. He said it right before I had first went onto the stage for my very first dance recital. I had a purple tutu on and he had my purple wand, pretending to sprinkle magic fairy dust on me. For a six year old at the moment, he was extremely wise. I just tweaked the ‘you’ to ‘I’.”

 

I read the words ‘ I accepted that where I was in life, was exactly where I was supposed to be’ and I sigh. “I had a song picked out for them. One for each member of my family and I never even got to sing them for them.”

 

“Well, you could do it now.” She suggests. I shake my head and protest that it’s a bit too personal but I knew that the pain and the heartache would be expressed through the song and because I was a siren now, it would make Lily feel that way as well. I didn’t want to put her through more pain. “That’s okay. I understand. Did you know your brother proposed to me?”

 

I nodded my head even though I wasn’t supposed to know. “I had said no at the time because I didn’t want to rush things. I was so foolish. I just didn’t want people to judge me for marrying at such a young age and now I’ve lost him.”

 

I lean my head against her shoulder and comfort her. We sit there for a moment before she gets up and says that she has to leave. “Bye Lily.”

 

“Goodbye, Tay.” She grabs her purse and walks off after putting the bouquets at the graves. I wait till I see her get into the car before listening around me for a heartbeat. Nothing and I am alone at last. I stand up and lean against my dad’s stone. I breathe in a shaky breath and hum the beginning of “Bye, bye, bye” by ‘N Sync, my dad and my favorite song from my childhood. I let my emotions pour out, knowing that I’d never get a chance to let them out without anyone listening again.

 

“Don’t really wanna make it tough, I just wanna tell you that I had enough. It might sound crazy, but it ain’t no lie, baby bye, bye, bye.” I sing and I let the song finish with a quiet ending. I look at my mother’s headstone and I thought of the song, ‘To Love you More’ by Celine Dion.

 

“Mom, I hope you don’t mind but I chose this song because it was the song you first sang to Dad.” I breathe in deeply and sing the lyrics, my voice breaking from the emotion that I pour out. I find myself singing as loudly and as confidently could. I pictured my mom singing this and I channeled her, imagining that she was here watching me with a proud smile on her face. I closed my eyes and quietly sang the bridge. “Whatever it takes, we’ll find a way. Believe me, I will make you see all the things that your heart needs to know. I’ll be waiting here inside my heart. I’m the one who wants to love you more. ‘Cause you see that I can give you everything you need.”

 

I sing the last notes and hold my breath steady, trying to keep the last notes lingering and when I finish and open my eyes I see my mom standing there. I rub my eyes but she’s still there. “Mom?”

 

“Tay? Can you hear me?” She says as she looks disbelievingly at me. I nod my head and look confused at her. “Oh sweetheart I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too Mom.” I run over and hug her, but am really surprised when I actually make contact. “How? How is this possible?”

 

“There’s no time for wondering. Your powers have manifested the fullest when you just sang with everything you had in you. Tay the people who killed me are still after you. Please be careful.” She rushes and I nod my head as she grasps my arms.

 

“Of course, Mom.” I hug her and she’s stroking my hair.

 

“Don’t trust anyone. Especially Allison.” She warns me and looks into my eyes to make sure I’m understanding. I nod but I’m confused.

 

“I can’t trust anyone? But what about Klaus, Rebekah, Rick?”

 

“I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but trust only Klaus and his family but not Finn.” Well, that’s new. I don’t think anyone’s capable of trusting Klaus completely. “I know you love him and he loves you back even though he doesn’t know it yet. Oh you two have an interesting path together.” She’s beginning to fade.

 

“What? No, Mom don’t go. I still have so much to ask you.”

 

“It’s okay. It just means that you’re letting me go. I love you, my darling.” If I hadn’t been a hyrbid, I wouldn’t have heard her and soon enough she’s gone completely.

 

“I love you too.” I say into the emptiness. I decide that it’s been enough for today and I pick up my shoes, twirling the white rose in my hand and I walk home. My bare feet slap the pavement and I tuck the rose behind my ear. I hear a vampire running towards me and I stop, turning around to see Klaus standing there with a smirk.

 

“And how did you know I was going to be here?”

 

“You’re not the most quiet when you run, especially when my hearing is much better than yours.” I still hadn’t gotten used to my new voice, the higher pitch sound much more annoying to my ears.

 

“I guess I’ll have to improve, love.” Klaus wraps me in his arms and looks down at me with his classic smirk. I put my arms around his neck and smile at him innocently. “Are you busy tonight?”

 

“Caroline wants me to try and contact my humanity by joining everyone in Senior Prank Night tonight.” I roll my eyes and pull away, grabbing his hand as we walk up the hill to my house. I smile sideways at him and try to readjust my shoes in the hand that wasn’t holding Klaus’s. “I can’t believe that after all of this they still expect me to be normal.”

 

Klaus pauses and looks at me while I don’t notice his stare. When I finally realize he’s staring at me, he’s glances away quickly. I laugh quietly and nudge him to make him look at me. “What?”

 

“What were you looking at?” I ask, worried I had dirt on my face or red eyes.

 

“You. You’re beautiful.”

 

“And you’re a liar.” I reply. “So, why’d you ask if I was busy tonight?”

 

“No reason. I’ll see you later.” He kisses me on the cheek and I pull him back to kiss him on the lips. He pulls away and smirks. “Save it for later love.”

 

I roll my eyes and say, “You bastard.”

 

He just smirks and vampire- speeds away. I walk the rest of the way home and go to enter the house but realize that I can’t. I sigh and go back to my car where I have my clothes and everything else I might need. I rush and change into a pair of jeans, despite the summer, and a floral shirt. I tuck my phone into my back pocket before looking at the shoes and deciding on a pair of nude flats. My phone starts ringing and I pull it out to answer as I pull on the first flat. “Uh, hello?”

 

“Hey Tay! We’re all going to meet up in the lobby before we start tonight at 4. Want me to pick you up?” It’s Bonnie. I’m surprised she still wants to talk to me because I’m a hybrid and I helped Klaus escape.

 

“Yea, that’d be great. Thanks Bonnie.”

 

“No problem, I’ll be there in four.” Oddly specific but I hang up and tuck it in my pocket again. I sit in the car, my legs on the ground while I wait for Bonnie to pull up. I get a text from Klaus and see that he wants me to meet him and Rebekah in my old science classroom. I nod and am in the middle of texting him when Bonnie pulls up. I pause and look up then walk over and sit in the back because Caroline’s in the front.

 

“Hey, Tay. Haven’t seen you all summer!” Caroline says with a happy, genuine smile but I’m texting Klaus back that I’d meet him there eventually. “Tay.”

 

I look up after I hit send. “I’m sorry, I’ve just been… out of it lately. So what have you been up to so far?”

 

“Well, Elena’s alive so we’ve been looking after her to make sure that she’s both safe and happy.” Bonnie replies.

 

“It’s hard to keep her happy though.”

 

“Give her a break Caroline. Stefan left her and they loved each other so it makes sense that she’s upset and sad about that.”

 

“But does she have to run into Damon’s arms?” Caroline huffs.

 

“I’ve been great too by the way.” Caroline and Bonnie apologize but I just shrug it off. “Only joking guys. Relax.”

 

“Then what have you been doing all summer? I didn’t see you at the, uh, funeral.” Bonnie asks. I look down at my fiddling hands.

 

“It’s a long story and you guys probably will hate me after.” I say a bit sadly.

 

“What’s got you so… depressing and sad? It’s so not like you Tay. And we won’t hate you because we’re your best friends.” Caroline reassures me as she turns around and smiles back at me.

 

I sigh and then start from the beginning. “Well the day after my birthday, I was-”

 

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry that we forgot about it!” Caroline exclaims and apologizes.

 

“Don’t worry about it. Really. Anyway, Rick came by my house, saying that Bonnie had sent him to look after me-”

 

“But I didn’t do that.” Bonnie says as we drive into the school parking lot.

 

“Yea, I know. Do you want to hear the story or not?” I snap and pause for a moment. “Then don’t interrupt. Anyway, Rick/Klaus helped me find a dress for the decade dance, which I didn’t even end up attending because he had his witch trap me in my room using a binding spell. Then I ended up breaking the glass because I hit a high note and had to take the piece out of me but by then Klaus had come back for me. Klaus had his witch Maddox unbind the room then he gave me an aneurysm and knocked me unconsicous. When I woke up, I was in Rick’s apartment with Klaus, Greta, Maddox and Katherine.”

 

I paused to get out of the car. I listened for a moment for Klaus and Rebekah but didn’t find them or see the truck. “I woke up bound to a chair and stayed while Klaus came back in his actual body then he let me go. Then he stayed with me the next day and took away my voice. Then he drank from me and Elijah comes in to save the day but gives me vampire blood. He didn’t know that vampire blood is poisonous to sirens so he had to drink it out of my system but he also didn’t know that a siren’s blood is extremely potent and like a drug so he took too much and I died.”

 

Caroline hands me a box of supplies while we walk into the school and Bonnie and Caroline are sitll listening intently to my story. “Unfortunately, I had died with vampire blood in my system so I came back as a hybrid, a vampire and a siren. Then Elijah and I went to the sacrifice to try and stop it but that didn’t work out so Elijah grabbed me and Klaus and we helped Klaus through the transformation.”

 

“So, you’ve been with Klaus the entire summer?” Caroline asks with a sideways look at Bonnie.

 

“And Stefan.” I roll my eyes. “Those two are going to kill each other sooner rather than later if they keep working together. They’re like brothers.”

 

Caroline and Bonnie eye each other, silently communicating. I pause and wait for them to talk but then get frustrated and say, “What? What’s the matter?”

 

“Nothing. It’s just that I can smell Klaus on you.” Caroline says with a hesitant look. “Are you with him?”

 

“I don’t think that’s any of your concern. Plus, we have decorations to do so let’s get to it.” I run away and duck into an empty classroom. I put down the box on the desk and I hear a slow heartbeat. I don’t have to look up to know that it’s Klaus. “Hello, Klaus.”

 

“Hello, love.” He comes over and hugs me from behind while I unpack the supplies onto the desks. Toilet paper and streamers. Classic. I unwrap a few and head to the pool in the school with Klaus following me and a box of supplies balanced on my hip. “Here, let me take that.”

 

He took the box out of my hands and carried it in front of him. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. “I don’t know why people think you’re so evil and cruel, I just think you’re a big soft teddy bear.”

 

I said this as I opened the pool doors and looked around the pool, trying to figure out how to hang everything. I walked over to the pole and reached up to lower the line that hung above and across the width of the pool when I’m pushed into the pool. My body hits the surface and I push off the bottom of the pool to resurface. I flip my hair out of my face and glare at Klaus who is laughing and smirking at me. I swim over to him because he threw me to the other side of the pool and I hoist myself up, ignoring his laughter. I glare at him, knowing my black eyeliner and mascara are smudged under my eyes. “I’m going to kill you, Niklaus Mikaelson.”

 

“Am I still the big teddy bear now?” He says, still laughing. I couldn’t laugh with him but then I turned serious really quickly and he dashed off while I ignored his childlike jokes. I just angrily grab the box and start draping the toilet paper on the lines hung across the pool then realize that I don’t have enough so I go in search of Caroline or Elena. I listen for them and I hear Elena struggling… with Klaus? Oh crap, he’s realized that she’s still alive. I run to where I hear them and fling open the gym doors just as Klaus is dragging Elena with him.

 

My shirt’s sticking to my body and my flats squelch on the gym floor as I walk over to Klaus who’s announcing in a halfway decent American accent, that the seniors have been caught and are to leave the gym immediately. He orders two specific teenagers, Chad and Dana, to stay then has Dana raise her foot and if she should drop her foot, then Chad is to beat her to death. “Klaus!”

 

He turns around and smiles. “Hello again love. Enjoy your swim?”

 

“Very much . Now everything’s wet and I still feel like a drowned cat.” I put my hands on my hips and yank Elena out of his grasp and push her away from him. “What do you think you’re doing?”

 

“Trying to figure out how to make more hybrids and I’m sure that the fact that she’s still living and breathing has to do with it.” He says angrily back. Rebekah comes in and is dragging Tyler with her. “I’d like you to meet my sister Rebekah. She’s got a bit of temper.”

 

“Don’t be an ass.” She says and smiles at me. I wave back but turn back angrily to Klaus, my arms akimbo.

 

“Do you really have to do that?” I say, waving my arms to a whimpering, miserable Dana that’s struggling to keep her leg up.

 

“Of course I do love.” He smirks back and I roll my eyes as I let go of Elena then I smack him on the arm. I go to sit on the bleachers and watch as Klaus feeds Tyler his blood then snaps his neck. Gritting my teeth, I use all of my willpower not to rush over to Tyler and keep him away from Klaus. I clench my fists by my sides then decide to busy myself by drying out my clothes and hair. I walk out of the gym as Klaus puts a timer on the scoreboard and roll my eyes at his dramatics.


	5. Chapter 5

My flats slap the school hallways and I hear someone running towards me. A vampire. I duck and the vampire crashes into the lockers. Stefan. I roll my eyes and watch him as he stands up and glares at me. “I see you’re still alive.”

 

“You won’t be for long.” He says wittily and I roll my eyes as he comes crashing into me. We fly back into the gym doors as Rebekah is trying to leave with Tyler in her hands. Stefan’s hands are around my neck and I struggle to rip myself away from his arms. I give up and open my mouth. I sing an earsplitting note and he lets go, dropping me as he falls to his knees in agony. He’s clutching his head and I shake my head at him as I let my throat heal. Klaus rushed over to me and I say to him that I’m fine. Stefan’s up and he looks at Klaus and then Elena.

 

“Stefan.” Elena whispers and I roll my eyes. That stupid lovesick doppelganger. I wrap my hand in Klaus’s as we stand in the middle between Stefan and Elena.

 

“I came to ask for your forgiveness. I’m here to pledge my loyalty.” I glare at Stefan and Klaus nods slowly. Klaus points out that Stefan’s already broke that pledge and attacking his girlfriend didn’t exactly help his situation. “Elena means nothing to me anymore. I will do anything you ask of me.”

 

I walk away from Klaus to look at Dana and Chris who are sitting on the floor and comforting each other. I kneel down and say, “Calm down. You will not be afraid. Do not cry.”

 

They nod their heads and the tears stop flowing from Dana’s eyes. I smile kindly and was about to tell them to leave when Klaus says, “Kill them then. Go on, kill them.”

 

“Klaus, is that really necessary?” I ask him and I stand protectively in front of them with my arms crossed. He gives me a glare, telling me to shut up and I glare back. Elena starts pleading Stefan not to kill them as well and it’s getting annoying as she calls out Klaus’s bluff that Klaus wouldn’t hurt Elena. I run over and punch her in the jaw, knocking her to the floor. Stefan rushes over but Klaus intercepts him and holds him by the throat.

 

Klaus compels him to stop fighting orders. To just obey. I shake my head and I see Elena on the floor, alternating between glaring at me while she holds her bruised jaw and gaping at Klaus and Stefan. “Now. Kill them.”

 

Stefan lets his vampire face come out and he rushes over, burying his teeth into Dana’s neck. I let myself shed a tear for the two humans that got caught up in the mess and I look away as Klaus comes up behind me and puts an arm around my waist. I lean into his embrace and he smirks down at me. I roll my eyes up at him and he plants a chaste kiss on my lips. Stefan lets Dana drop dead to the floor and then kills Chris. Klaus looks down at Elena and says, “It’s always nice to see a vampire in his true element. This species has become such a broody lot.”

 

I quietly laugh to myself and Elena gives me a look that clearly says, “Why are you with him?” but instead she glares and says, “No, you did this to him.”

 

“I invited him to the party, but he’s the one dancing on the table.” I can hear someone about to storm into the gym and I turn around just in time to see Rebekah slamming the doors open.

 

“Where is it? Where’s my necklace?” She demands. I’m confused for a moment but then realize she’s talking about the necklace her mother gave to her and the necklace that Stefan gave to Elena. 

 

“What are you talking about?” Klaus says, a bit bored. I step out of his grasp as he takes the phone Rebekah hands him. “Well, well. More lies.”

 

Rebekah demands to know where it is from Elena but Elena insists that she doesn’t know where it is and suddenly Rebekah vamps out and is biting Elena’s neck. I gasp and go to block Stefan from getting any closer to Rebekah or Elena. Klaus pulls Rebekah off Elena and I look to see Elena on the floor, gasping from that oh so traumatic event. I can smell Elena’s blood and it’s calling to me. My face changes and I turn away from the smell. I speed over to the other side of the gym and watch from a safer distance, trying to ignore the blood that’s leaking out of the bites in Elena’s neck. I groan and try to control the unquenchable thirst that burned in my throat. I growl in frustration and kick the wall, causing a hole in it.

 

A loud buzzing sound brings me out of my hunger and I let my face return to normal. Klaus strides over to Stefan and orders him to feed on Elena when the timer on the scoreboard runs out. He grabs my hand and walks out of the gym. I let him take me away with Rebekah and I smile at her then reach up to dab the bit of blood that’s still on the corner of her mouth. Klaus dumps Rebekah and I in the classroom where Tyler and Caroline are.

 

Caroline smiles a bit at me but when I smile back, she turns away to look at Tyler. Rebekah, Caroline, and I wait for Tyler to come back from the dead. He gasps awake and I hear Elena begging Stefan in the gym. I wave goodbye to Rebekah and zip away to the gym. The timer goes off just as I enter the gym and I grab Elena after she refuses to leave Stefan. Idiot girl. I can’t believe I was friends with her. I run away with her in tow and I hear Stefan crashing into things, trying to control the hunger that Klaus awakened within him. I let Elena go and then tackle Stefan to the ground. Elena’s run off somewhere but I curse when Stefan bites me. I smack him and then run away, letting the bite heal as I see Klaus dragging Elena into the cafeteria where Stefan just went. “It’s amazing really. That you’re craving for blood is overpowered by your love for this one girl.”

 

He grips Elena’s arm tightly and for some strange reason, I feel a flare of jealousy in me and I immediately squash it down. Now’s not the time to be jealous, Tay. Klaus provokes and irritates Stefan about turning off Stefan’s humanity. I then ask myself, does Klaus have his turned on or off? I frown and think to myself that maybe Klaus was just keeping me around for entertainment. I study Klaus and ignore the conversation that he and Stefan are having. I see an arrogant man; a man with only purpose, no mistakes and a cruel, taunting light in his blue eyes. I loved his eyes. I shoved that thought away and studied him further. All summer, Klaus had never been kind or even polite, yet somehow I had managed to find myself in love with him. How? All of a sudden, Klaus is on the other side of the cafeteria with Stefan in his grasp, held against the wall.

 

“Turn it off!” Klaus growls and compels Stefan and I gasp as I push Klaus away from Stefan.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” I demanded to know. “What did you do to him?”

 

“I fixed him.” Klaus says simply and then walks over to Elena and says, “I think a test is in order.”

 

No, Klaus. Don’t do it. “Perhaps you’d like a drink… from the doppelganger’s neck.”

 

I flew into a rage and screamed in frustration which unfortunately caused Stefan to fly into vampire mode and attack Elena. I run away and run into Klaus, who brings me into his arms. I push away from him and he holds my wrists tightly. I held tears in my eyes as I looked at anything but him and he looks down at me with a slight frown. “What’s wrong love?”

 

“How could you do that do him? To Elena?” I asked as he brought my eyes to look into his. “Would you compel me to turn off my humanity just because I wouldn’t obey?”

 

“You know I can’t compel you.”

 

“But would you?” I ask, pressing the issue further. He hesitates and says no but I knew he would compel me if he had to. “I can’t believe it.”

 

“Teles-” I push his hands away and he tries to get me to listen but I push him away. I dared a glance at him before speeding away. I ran. And I ran like hell was chasing me.

 

~~

 

The radio blasted from my car stereo, deafening my extremely sensitive ears and I sang along at the top of my lungs. I was driving. I didn’t know where, only that I would occasionally get off exits and drive through random towns before speeding out of them and getting back onto another highway. I had a stash of blood bags next to me and my bags in my trunk with my new guitar and an electric piano. My suitcases were stocked with clothes, money, and my passport. I didn’t know where I was going to go, but I knew it wasn’t going to be back to Mystic Falls. I would no longer be Teles Athans; the girl whose family died, the girl who was lost, the girl who naively fell in love. The temptation to turn the switch off, turn my humanity off was so tempting but I remembered Stefan and I refocused on driving. I drove through the night, not stopping until I reached New York City.

 

Cabs flooded the street and I groaned and hit my head on the steering wheel, frustrated by the long line of cars in front of me. I honked my horn and then pulled out of the lane and turned around, looking around for a decent neighborhood. I stopped for a while and took out my laptop. I searched for available apartments and I headed over to a couple. My day dragged on as I was left looking at all the apartments. I finally found the perfect one and I compelled the agent to let me have it for free then compelled the landlord to let me live rent-free.

 

I walked out to my car and slung my guitar case on my shoulder, my piano in my hand, and a duffel bag of blood in my other hand. I looked around the apartment, admiring it for a moment before going back to the car to unpack the rest of my junk. Finally, I was done. I was alone in New York and I felt a pang of pain in my heart as I thought of Klaus. I shoved those thoughts out of my head and started to drink a blood bag as I looked out the windows to my view. The apartment had an open space concept integrated through the windows that covered the walls of three of the four walls. My bedroom was closed off by double doors and the living room flowed into the kitchen area.

 

I shook myself out of my sad reverie and started to set up my surround sound stereo system. I set up my new iPod and blasted the music. Oh, shit too loud! I vampire sped to the music and hurriedly turned down the music for my overly sensitive ears. I gasped in relief and let the ringing in my ears stop. I groaned and stood up, walking over to my guitar case. I sped downstairs to the lobby, walked out, and looked around. It was a bit quieter part of the city but still loud enough to make me grimace from the noise.

 

“Hey, you must be the newbie in the apartment upstairs.” Someone greeted from behind me and I turned around to see a sandy blond haired college guy in a jogging outfit with a bag slung over his shoulder. I smile at the cute blond and readjust my guitar.

 

“Yea, I just moved in like five minutes ago. I’m Tay Athans by the way.”

 

“Nick Grace. Pleasure to meet you.” He says with a smile as he shakes my hand. I grasp his calloused, warm hand and then drop it. “So where are you headed with a guitar?”

 

“I was looking to find somewhere to sing. Just on the streets to entertain the passerby.” I shrug and readjust the guitar again.

 

“Sounds like fun. Mind if I tag along?”

 

“You aren’t going to go to the gym?” I ask with a raised brow and a pointed glance to his gym bag. He shrugged.

 

“I think I’d rather hang out with a beautiful girl like you.” I somehow manage to blush and he smirks at the sight of it. I jerk my head and he follows me till we reach a cafe. I go in and ask the manager if I can play outside. He just shrugs and nods and I was a bit surprised I didn’t have to compel him. I walk outside with Nick in tow and settle down in one of the outside cafe chairs. I unpacked my guitar and fiddled with the strings a bit. Nick sits next to me and watches a bit then stares out at the people pausing by. I play a couple of chords then turn to him.

 

“So what should I play?”

 

“I don’t know. I don’t usually listen to people on the streets.” He says. I nod and then start one of my favorite songs. I sang along and made an effort not to let too much of my siren blood show through the song. A couple of people walked by and a woman got out to give me money then Nick opened my guitar case, signaling that they should put the money in there. I shook my head at him and he closed it again. I finished the song and the people started clapping.

 

“Thank you but I don’t want your money. I’d just like to sing for pleasure.” I announced and then a few people left, a few people came as I started a new song. This continued for about an hour or so before I finally decided to stop. I packed up the guitar and despite my protests against donations a few dollars had managed to sneak into the case. I walked into the cafe and put them in the tip jar as Nick watched me with a raised eyebrow. “I don’t need the money so I’ll give to somebody who wants it.”

 

“You’re not actually from New York, are you?” He says with a laugh. I smile back but shake my head.

 

“Nope, from a small town in Virginia.” I said with a shrug and a smile. “Come on. Why don’t we go back to our apartment?”

 

He gave me a slightly amused smirk and I shoved his shoulder as lightly as I could with my vampire strength. “Not like that you dirty bastard.”

 

“I know. I can tell you’re not that kind of girl.” He says as he flings an arm around my shoulders. I laugh but don’t protest against the close contact. It’s time for me to let go of my past and create a new identity. That means a new name, a new past, but also no more Niklaus.

 

~~

 

Music played in the background as I laughed at Nick who was trying to play beer pong. We were in my apartment with a bunch of his friends and he decided to throw me a housewarming party. It’s been a couple of days since I’ve come here. I held a red cup in my hand and took another sip of the cheap beer someone had brought. One of Nick’s friends, Caleb, came up to Nick and clapped him on the shoulder as he winked at me. Nick failed again at taking another shot and I lightly pushed him out of the way so I could take a turn. I held the ball in my hand and took careful aim and it landed in the cup. We cheered and someone came up to me.

 

“Hey, Tay. Someone’s at the door.” I nod and put down the cup to walk to the door. I push past Caleb on his head doing head stands and I push him over as I walk by. A few laughs echo around and I laugh as I open the door. I turn around to look at the person and my smile and my laughter instantly disappears. Klaus.

 

“Well, hello love.” He says with a smirk. I harden my gaze and steel my jaw. I cross my hands over my chest and stand there with a glare. “Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

 

“No, no I don’t think I will.” I reply through gritted teeth as I looked him in the eyes and instantly wished I didn’t. Those blue eyes mesmerized me and it made me want to invite him in but I held strong.

 

“Hey, Tay. Who’s this?” Nick says as he walks over and throws his arm around my shoulders. I’m suddenly uncomfortable with Nick’s familiar arm around my shoulders. I knew Nick had a girlfriend that he wanted to propose to but Klaus didn’t know that. Klaus glared at him and if he had been invited in, Nick would have been dead in a heartbeat.

 

“He’s just about to leave.” I say with a glare. Nick tenses up next to me and I can hear his heartbeat pumping slightly faster. “Isn’t that right?”

 

“I’ll see you around, Teles.” With that I close the door and turn to Nick with a relieved sigh.

 

“Who was that? Teles?” Nick says as he lets go of me to rest his hands on my shoulders, looking at my face.

 

“He’s… complicated. And Teles is my real name. I just prefer Tay because it’s more American. Teles is Greek.” I hadn’t realized how much Nick physically reminds me of Niklaus. “I’m going to get a fresh breath of air, okay? And probably get something to drink that isn’t cheap beer.”

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea with that guy running around.” He protests but he doesn’t understand. I promised myself I wouldn’t compel him but I decided to break that promise.

 

“You will let me leave. You will continue to party with your friends and have fun at your apartment. Nick, you’ll forget that you came over tonight.” I say looking into his eyes and he nods. I watch with a sad glance at him as he rounds up his friends and goes down to his apartment a floor down from mine. I breathe in and grab a blood bag from the duffel bag underneath my bed. I open it up and realize I don’t have any left. I get nervous because I’ve only fed once before and that was when I had turned off my emotions. When I was in the bar with Niklaus.

 

I bit my lip, trying to decide what to do. I grabbed my purse, my keys, my phone, and a few bandages then walked out the door into the cold rainy night. I pulled my hood up and tried to avoid the puddles as I walked on the streets. People passed by me in a rush and I was jostled as I turned into a darkened alleyway. A few men tried to grab me but I pushed them away until I felt the cold blade of a knife against my neck. I tensed and knew that the person was human.

 

“Don’t move bitch.”

 

“Now, that’s not anyway to treat a lady.” I reply and he digs the knife into my skin and I let out a hiss of pain. I’m immediately reminded of when I was tortured and kidnapped.

 

“Shut up.” He turned me around and I saw a rough looking white guy of about thirty holding a blade to my neck and a gun to my heart. I trembled a bit.

 

“You would kill me? Or rape me?” Something came up from behind and hit me hard in the head before I had a chance to react. I crashed to the pavement as I was knocked unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up slowly, aware of the harsh light that was shining in my eyes as I tried to open. I tried to move my hand to move my hair out of my face but something stopped me. A clanking of chains echoed around in my pounding head and I opened my eyes all the way, blinking furiously and waiting for my eyes to readjust. I looked around and saw myself in the same place as before. Back to the place I was tortured.

 

“Ah, you’re finally awake.” A man said in front of me. The same man who had thrown a knife at her arm. Amell. I could see a woman next to him but she looked familiar. I felt like I should place a name to her face but I couldn’t.

 

“Ugh, you again. What do you want now?” I manage to reply and was rewarded with a knife to my stomach. I groan and feel the blood run down my stomach. The woman yanks out the knife and I grunt from the abrupt pain. I feel the muscles and skin repair themselves again.

 

“That’s enough Allison.” Amell says and I’m terrified for a moment and then realize my mother had warned me about her. To never trust her. Now I know why. “It’s okay, I’m not here to hurt you Teles Athans-”

 

“Speak for yourself.” Allison mutters under her breath and Amell cuts her a glare before continuing.

 

“I’m just here to draw out Klaus. I have something he wants and now he’s going to pay the price for what he did to me.”

 

“Trust me. Niklaus isn’t going to come for me.” Amell just sighed and took my phone out of my purse to start dialing a number. Niklaus’s I assumed. Allison regarded me like a cat would a mouse and I stared right on back before she grabbed a knife and stabbed it into my arm. It stung like a bitch. It had vampire blood coating it, I realized. I cursed and Amell waited for Klaus to pick up.

 

“Teles. Where are you?” I hear his voice and I stop myself from saying anything.

 

“Well, it’s nice to hear your voice Klaus. But don’t worry. She’s safe with me.”

 

“Amell. What have you done?” Klaus growled into the phone.

 

“Nothing… yet.”

 

“I don’t believe you have her. She’s too smart for you.” He snarls and Amell rolls his eyes at me.

 

“Oh trust me she’s right here. Allison, if you will.” Amell put the phone right next to me and Allison plunges the knife covered in vampire blood in my thigh. It took everything not to make a sound. I steeled my gaze against the pair and Allison frowns as I mentally let out all my pain and fury. “Again, until you get a reaction out of her. We have all day.”

 

Allison takes out the knife, covers it again in vampire blood and stabs me in the stomach, right next to where she stabbed me before. I scream and Amell smirks as Klaus threatens, “Do not touch her again.”

 

“Don’t come Niklaus-.” I manage to get out between pained gasps but Allison proceeds to choke me.

 

“You have six hours to find us or she’s dead.” Amell says, hanging up. “Allison let her go. Bloody the girl up but tie up her mouth. She’s a siren now.” I open my mouth to scream but Allison quickly snaps my neck. A sharp pain shoots up in my neck and next thing I know, I’m dead.

 

~~

 

I woke up with a burning sensation running throughout my body and I scream into the gag. I thrash about as Allison watches me from the chair. I try to yank on the chains but I can’t get enough leverage because my feet have been raised into the air at least a foot. My arms feel like they’re being ripped out of their arm sockets and that doesn’t even compare to the vampire blood in my system. My system’s weak because I haven’t had blood in days and it’s taking longer for the cuts to heal.

 

I contort my face into a permanent grimace and stop screaming from the burning sensation. Allison sighs and goes back to the table, picking up a knife, and slightly pushing the tip into my chest. I whimper and try to work the gag free. She pushes slowly and I gasp for air, trying to focus on anything but Allison and her knife. I think of Klaus and his blue eyes. I think of how I left him, the look of disappointment as I close the door. I think of my parents and how they’d be peacefully in heaven, or whatever lay after this.

 

Amell storms in the room and kicks one of the chairs. It flies right into my face and I’m temporarily unconscious. I wake up just a few moments later and I hear Klaus’s footsteps, a rhythm that I try to cover up by making more noises so that Amell and Allison won’t hear him coming. Amell walks over and slaps me as I groan and roll my head back. He furiously grabs the knife from Allison and digs it into my cheek. I scream and the gag finally comes off. Amell suddenly stops and falls to the ground clutching his head in agony. I can see Klaus on the ground as well, just standing in the shadows. I stop screaming and Amell and Allison get up from their pained positions on the ground.

 

“You little bitch!” Amell exclaims and stalks forward, grabbing the hooked blade and starts slicing up my stomach. I scream again but suddenly he stops. I gasp for breath as I see his body fall to the ground with Klaus standing behind it. He speeds over to Allison and breaks her spine then reaches through her chest, slowly squeezing her heart. She whimpers and chokes on her own blood.

 

“Klaus…” I manage to whisper and he rips her heart out then zooms over to me, breaking the chains and catching me when I fall.

 

“Oh, love. Sleep.” He says as he closes my eyes and I fall into a deep sleep.

 

~~

 

I hear voices before I open my eyes and I listen for a moment. “Why hasn’t she woken up yet?”

 

Klaus. I want to wake up but I can’t. I try to move my body but it’s staying still. I scream frustratedly in my head and I listen to more. “I don’t know. Perhaps her body has recovered but her mind hasn’t.”

 

“But I can’t get in her head.”

 

“Stay out of her head Niklaus.” The guy warned. “You shouldn’t fool around with her thoughts and feelings.”

 

Please, somebody, just wake me up. Shake me or something. “I need to know that she’s okay.”

 

“She’ll be fine.” He leaves and something shifts towards my waist, sinking down the mattress and I assumed it was Klaus. He pushes hair away from my face and runs a finger down my jawline. I mentally sigh in the pleasure of his soft caress but I wanted to wake up. Why can’t I wake up? My throat’s aching and I realize I need blood. Desperately. I gather up all my energy and try to move. A sharp pain in my spine makes it arch.

 

“Teles? Can you hear me?” Klaus says with a hint of relief, concern, and love in his voice. “Teles?”

 

I want to reply but more pain echoes in my body and I thrash about, screaming my throat raw. I try to open my eyes but to no avail. I vaguely hear Klaus yell for the guy. Someone comes racing in and I twist away from their gentle touch, their touch burning me. I scream and try to get away but I’m rooted to the spot in extreme agony. I thrash about and when the pain stops I bolt upright and open my eyes. I frantically look around and the burning sensation returns and I dash away from the feeling, crashing into the wall. No wait, the easel that had a wet painting.

 

I stand up and I look at the guy then at Niklaus. Both of them were wary of me and I looked at my shoulder; the flesh hadn’t start to heal and I frowned. “Teles.”

 

“Klaus.” I walk over to him and hug him but immediately let go. The burning sensation returned and I looked down at my burned arms. “What’s happening to me? Why can’t I touch you?”

 

“Tony.” Klaus says with a deep frown and I look to Tony helplessly. I walk over to him and grab his hand and find that I can touch him, just not Klaus. I let go of Elijah and walk over to Klaus, not caring as I grab his hand and hold on tightly, wincing through the pain as I keep in contact with his hand. He drops my hand and gives me a blood bag. I take it with my good hand and drain it dry then he hands me another and another until I wave it off, done and full.

 

“Klaus, what happened?” I ask. Tony stays quiet in the corner and I look at him in my peripheral vision.

 

“It’s okay, love. No need to worry.” He says with his frown disappearing and I frown. I remember the torture session, very vividly might I add, but I don’t remember any witchy spells happening. Although I did pass out a few times. “Come on, we have to go to the Grill.”

 

“Wait, we’re in Mystic Falls?” I ask but look around and realize I’m in Klaus’s new house that he’s been building. “For how long?”

 

“Eleven hours.” Tony offers and I smile at him gratefully although I’m a bit wary of the hybrids Klaus picked up. Klaus waves someone forward and I realize it’s a witch by her energy vibes.

 

“Can you fix her?” I frown at his choice of words. “Sorry, sweetheart.”

 

I don’t get to reply because the witch suddenly grabs my hand and links it with Klaus’s. I gasp from the pain but don’t let go because she’s uttering words that I don’t understand. I bite my tongue to keep from screaming and soon enough it stops. I let go of his hand then pick it back up again. Nothing. Just his warm, slightly calloused long fingers. I sigh and Tony and the witch leave the room. I kiss Klaus on the lips and he kisses me back. I missed him even though I was still a bit angry. I pull away and he moves down to kiss my neck, his lips grazing my skin.

 

I gasp in pleasure and it turns into a moan as he kisses the skin and lightly tugs on my neck with his teeth. He hitches me up on his waist, wrapping my legs around him, and continues to kiss my neck. I feel the wall pushed against my back and I flipped our positions but pull away, breathing heavily. “No, not with all the hybrid slaves walking around.”

 

“Tease.” He says with a grin and I land softly on the bed as he leans over me with my hands above my head. “You’ll pay for that later.”

 

I just laugh and lightly push him off me. I stand up and see the painting has a few smears on it from when I crashed into it. I go over to pick it up and I see it’s a girl but that’s all I can see before Klaus snatches it out of my hands. “Who was that?”

 

“It’s not finished so you can’t see it, love.”

 

“That’s not what I asked, love.” I mocked his accent and he just laughs a bit before hiding the painting with a cover. I pout but ask where the bathroom is. “Through that door.”

 

“Okay. I’m just going to take a shower. I can still feel the dirt from the room on me.” I say as I crinkle my nose and stretch my sore muscles.

 

“Is that an invitation?” I stick my tongue out at him and he laughs then I give up and laugh with him. I shake my head through the laughter and go into the bathroom. I strip down and notice the fading bruises and the cuts through all the dried blood. The blood makes me jump into the cold water that hasn’t warmed up yet and I curse and hear Klaus’s laughter in the other room.

 

“Stupid hybrid hearing.” I mutter and stand out of the way of the spray until it warms up again. I quickly wet my hair but spend the better part of my forty minute shower trying to get the caked blood off my body. I get out and wrap the towel around my body and then another around my hair. I step out of the bathroom and poke my head out the door. Klaus is concentrating on his painting as I walk out and grab the outfit he laid on the bed. I try to look around his body to see the painting but he shifts and I can no longer see it. I give up and go back to the bathroom to change. I finally see what he’s picked up and I groan and bang my head against the door.

 

I tuck in the towel so it doesn’t fall then hold up the bra. The very lacy, black bra. That perv, I swear. I grit my teeth and put it on along with the black thong to match and a tight red dress. I slip on the heels and almost fall down in the process so I sit on the toilet lid and adjust the straps. I stalk out of the bathroom after hanging up my towel and glare at Klaus as I stand with the red dress on and the heels. “What the hell were you thinking?”

 

He just stares for a moment and I cross my arms against my chest. “You look striking by the way.” Then he turns around and goes back to painting and sketching.

 

I roll my eyes and flop down on the bed, my wet hair splaying all over the bed. Klaus comes over and leans over me, looking into my eyes. I stare back into his blue eyes and suddenly the door opens. Klaus just sighs as I blush and turn my head away from the door. “I thought I told you to knock before you come in, Mindy.”

 

“Right, sorry Klaus.” She says. I zip out from underneath Klaus and look at her. She’s a pretty little thing with spiked brown hair and heavy eyeshadow but still, I’m annoyed she interrupted.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“To speak to Klaus privately.” Mindy says with a bit of an edge to her voice and a disdainful glance at me. I glare at her and look her up and down then zoom over to her before she has a chance to blink and I have her by the throat.

 

“Answer me.” I said calmly, compelling her.

 

“Damon… and Elena are at the Grill.” She sputters out and I drop her to the ground, reaching into her chest and squeeze her heart lightly. “Please.”

 

“Just remember, Mindy,” I say with venom dripping in my every word, “I can compel you to kill yourself, slowly and painfully. Never forget that.”

 

I take my hand out and watch the wound heal then cast a glance at Klaus behind me as he smirked and leaned against the bedpost. “Want to go to the Grill sweetheart?”

 

I nod and take his offered hand. Tony followed us out. I had forgiven him for admitting he would have compelled me and now, we were off to annoy my ex-best friends. We vampire speed close to the town’s borders and I graspd his hand as if it was a lifeline. He smirked and I smiled up at him. We walked up behind Elena and Damon where they’re standing within six inches of each other and Klaus greets them, “Don’t mind me.”

 

Damon and Elena whip around as Elena lets out a gasp as she sees Klaus and myself. I resist rolling my eyes and I smile at Elena then realized Klaus smiled at the same time I did. That’s not creepy at all. Damon finally recovers and speaks first, “Do you really want to do this here? In front of everyone? That’s really beneath you.”

 

I grit my teeth at Damon’s snarkiness that had always irritated me, especially when he’d get sarcastic or flirty with me when I had been working at the grill behind the bar. “Well, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I just came down to my local pub to get a drink with my girlfriend and a mate.”

 

Elena’s lip curled in disgust as she looked at me and I was a bit saddened that I lost her as a friend just because I was with Niklaus. He turned around to Tony and said, “Get a round in, Tony, would you?”

I watched Tony leave and Damon says, “I see you stuck around long enough for Happy Hour.”

 

“My sister seems to be missing.” Klaus says and I narrow my eyes at Elena who seems a bit… guilty? I tilt my head and study her while Klaus and Damon argue and she notices me watching her but I continued to study. I jerk my gaze away from her when Klaus walks away from me to grab the darts out of Damon’s hand. I watch as he calmly throws the dart straight into the center, landing with a thud.

 

Klaus asks, more like demands, to know where Stefan is and, after Damon says that Stefan skipped town, Elena replies smartly, “Well, that seems more like a Klaus and Stefan problem.”

 

Klaus stalks forward and Damon moves forward to protect Elena from Klaus but I zip behind her and hold her neck. Damon curses as he realizes that they’re both trapped between two supernatural creatures that are more powerful than the pitiful doppleganger and the baby vampire. I squeezed a little harder and Elena gasps in pain. I shove her towards Damon and Klaus and I go to the bar. I ask for a glass of water instead because even though I had built up a greater tolerance to alcohol since I’ve become a vampire, didn’t necessarily mean I wanted to drink. “You still don’t like drinkning?”

 

“Yea, I don’t drink. How’d you know?”

 

“You mentioned it when I first met you.”

 

“But we just asked each other questions, I don’t remember talking about that night.” I scrunched up my eyes in confusion as Klaus smirked.

 

“No but you did mention it to me when I was in that history teacher’s body.” Now I understood and Klaus says, “And the lightbulb goes off.”

 

I lightly shove him and he grins as I take another sip of my water. “Don’t be mean.”

 

Tony disappears off to somewhere and then Klaus and I leave. Eventually Klaus disappears as well and I go after Tony to see what he was up to. I found him roaring down the streets of Mystic Falls in a black car. I chase after him, trying not to be seen as I vampire speed towards the car. The scenery blurs by me as I quickly catch up and as Tony rounds the corner, I pause for a moment. What is he doing? I looked down the street to see Jeremy Gilbert in the middle of the street, just standing there as Tony barrels down on him and I rush towards him, pushing him to the sidewalk with my strength. I felt the collision of metal against my side and I cry out as I crash into the car, my body hitting the windshield.

 

I slowly rolled off the car and fell onto the sidewalk. I groaned as I hit the pavement. Elena and Rick have rushed over to Jeremy but Rick then notices me. I glance up at him and he kneels down next to me. “Is he okay?”

 

“I think you should be a bit more concerned about yourself.”

 

“Oh come on Rick. You know Tay. Always making sure that other people are okay first.” Elena says softly so that I almost don’t hear her. I can feel the bones slowly setting themselves back together and I groan as I push myself up. I knock away Rick’s helping hand and stand up to see Tony with a scared expression.

 

“Did Klaus order this?” I ask him as I shakily stand up. Tony slowly nods and I quickly snap his neck. “That son of a-”

 

“It’s not Tony’s fault. It’s Klaus’s. Can’t you see that Tay?” Elena interrupts. I turn to look at her and I heavily sigh.

 

“Elena, when you love someone like I love Klaus, you learn to accept their faults. I’ve accepted Klaus’s.” She just rolls her eyes and it bothers me so much that I harshly add, “You can’t judge me Elena. You loved Stefan and he’s killed hundreds, maybe thousands, as a Ripper. Damon as well. Don’t tell me that I love a monster because you’ve managed to fall in love with two.”

 

She opens her mouth, staring at me openly and I just huff and zip off to find Klaus. I first go to the house and I run in, slamming the door behind me. “Compel the men to take down this wall. I want a fortress not a dungeon.”

 

“Here, I’ll do it for you.” I glare at Mindy’s close proximity to Klaus and I push my thoughts towards the constructors and they begin to work on taking the wall down. I turn to him and glare at him. “You know what just happened to me Niklaus Mikaelson?”

 

“Well it’s obviously not good if you’re using my full name.” He says with a slight smile then orders everyone to leave the room. Tyler came in and Klaus told him to stay. “Now what is it love?”

 

“I just happened to be following Tony because I was curious as to why not a single hybrid was following me. It turns out that Tony, your incompetent lackey, was ordered by you to run over Jeremy Gilbert.”

 

“Ah yes. I was told that Alaric was run over instead of Jeremy but same message.” I saw Tyler flinch at Klaus’s ignorance.

 

“Then you were lied to. When I was following Tony I saw Jeremy and I saved him and Tony hit me instead. What the hell is wrong with you Nilklaus?” I ask him calmly, my anger controlled and my voice completely even. “What could possibly drive you to order someone to run over an innocent man?”

 

“Stefan stole from me. What you’re feeling is remanents of a guilty conscience love. I need you to get over it, okay? At the end of the day, human life is a means to an end. Our means to our end. You do well to remember that.”

 

“Don’t talk to me like I’m some sort of hybrid slave Mikaelson.” I say with an apology in my eyes as I glance at Tyler who just shrugs. “I just want to know one thing.”

 

“I may or may not answer.”

 

“Do you have your emotions on?” Klaus walks away and I turn to Tyler, throwing my hands up in exasperation. “Do you see what I have to deal with? That arrogant bastard.”

 

“You’re starting to sound like him Tay.” I huff and plop myself down on a wooden crate. “Look Klaus means well. I’m sure he didn’t mean for anyone to die.”

 

I gave him a ‘really?’ look and he just laughs. “I need to get away from those stupid hybrids, including the Original one so come on. Let’s go.”

 

“You do realize that I’m a hybrid right?”

 

“Yea but you’re not a dick so let’s go.” I grab his hand as he laughs and I zip us over to the witch house. I can hear Stefan and Damon fighting and I motion for Tyler to come with me and to be quiet. I speed us into the witch house and out of their sight. Tyler’s skin starts to burn and I let go of him immediately. “Are you alright?”

 

“No, the witches probably don’t like me here.” Tyler says as he zips into the shadowy corner. I frown and realize that I’m in the sun.

 

“Well, you should go then. I don’t want the witches to hurt you. Just disappear for a while and Klaus won’t suspect anything.” I say and I walk deeper into the house, listening to my footsteps echo in the house. I slip off my heels as Tyler sprints out. I hear Stefan and Damon still fighting so I keep walking into the house. The wood creaks as I step into the house further. I see a door open and lots of footprints going in and out of a closed door. I walk down the stairs and see a room off to my right. I walk in, seeing a bunch of candles with dust hanging off them but when I touched the wick of one, it was still warm. I raised an eyebrow and looked around the empty room.

 

“Something’s not right.” I say to myself. I can hear the witches whispering to each other and address them, “Will you please show me what you’re hiding? I don’t mean you any harm, I just want to know.”

 

I sigh as nothing happens and I turn away to look at the fire then look back at the room that’s suddenly filled with four coffins. I gasp and then cover my mouth. I listen for Stefan and Damon but they’re talking and not listening to anything but their own conversation. I walk over to a familiar coffin and see Elijah in it. I hear someone’s coming and then I zoom out of view after closing the lid. The coffins disappear and I hear Stefan walk in. I see that he’s turned around and I zip upstairs but then a sharp pain zips up my neck and I fall to the floor in a heap.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up covered in chains. “Are you freaking serious? Again?”

 

I look around to see Stefan and Damon. “Glad to see you’re up.”

 

“Oh shove a sock in it Stefan.” I glare at him and Damon just smirks. “What are you looking at Damon?”

 

“Well, beautiful, you’re holding me up. I have a founder’s fundraiser to go to and we need to be there to keep up appearances.” Damon says before turning around and then he pauses and I glare at the two Salvatore brothers. Stefan’s suddenly gripping my head and Damon shoves a gag in my mouth so that I can’t speak. I scream in my throat in frustration and the two collapse, clutching their heads. I yank on the chains and find them to be too hard for me to break. They get up and dash off, leaving me in the cold air.

 

I groan and realize they probably won’t come back for a while. I try to kick but Stefan’s bound my feet to the chair that I’m sitting on and I nearly topple over. I right myself and try to break myself free of the bonds and chains but hours pass and I’m still stuck in the chair. Bound and gagged. I eventually fall asleep and am woken up by Stefan. I see a crazed yet sane look in his eyes and he injects vervain into my system and I scream in protest as I have a flashback to when I was tortured. Twice. But I can’t put up much of a fight as Stefan unlocks the chains that bind me to the chair and he drags me to his car, pushing me into the backseat. I see Elena in the front and I’m confused as Stefan starts driving.

 

A phone goes off as we’re driving and Stefan answers it. “Hello Damon. She’s a little busy right now.”

 

“Why the hell do you have Elena’s phone?” I hear Damon ask. Stefan replies, “I’m making my next move. Let me ask you something: What’s Klaus going to do without his girlfriend and if he can’t make anymore hybrids?”

 

I hear Damon protest and I try to fight my way out of the chains. Stefan rolls down the window and tosses the phone out of the car. I scream in protest and Stefan clutches his head. Elena demands that Stefan let her out of the car and I think to myself, “Thanks Elena. Thank you for caring about my well being also.”

 

I zone out of their conversation and try to break free of the chains. Stefan and Elena fight as he continues to speed up then he says, “Maybe I’ll just turn you into a vampire.”

 

I glare at Stefan’s head and scream. He yells in agony and I stop. He pulls out his phone and dials a number, then lays it on the dashboard. “Stefan, how nice to hear your voice.”

 

I pause my struggles as I hear Klaus’s voice. “Tell your hybrids to get out of town Klaus.”

“Well that’s not going to happen until I get my coffins back.” Those damned coffins. That’s what led me to this mess.

 

“Okay, then I’m going to drive your blood source and your girlfriend off Wickory Bridge.” He says back.

 

“I don’t believe you Stefan. You won’t kill them.” He says simply with a bit of an edge to his voice. Stefan pushes up his sleeve and bites down, then forces his blood to Elena. He whips around and stabs me with a stake, brushing it against my heart. I scream into the gag. Tears roll down my cheeks as I whimper from the pain. “What’s going on?”

 

“I just fed her my blood and stabbed Tay. No more hybrids if she’s a vampire and no more girlfriend. You’ll be alone forever.”

 

“You won’t do it.”

 

“Really? Try me because you’re coffins are the next to go. Say goodye to your family Klaus.” Stefan speeds up and I’m slammed backwards into my seat. Elena’s trying to get Stefan to stop but he doesn’t.

 

“Fine. You win. I’ll send them away.” Klaus says. Stefan’s still speeding through and Elena is screaming in protest while I sit in the backseat quietly. I adjust myself and try to kick the car door off. Nothing happens and I scream in frustration. “Stop the car Stefan.”

 

Stefan comes to a squealing stop and Klaus hangs up. I breath in deeply through my nose and Elena gets out of the car after unbinding my gag. I breath in through my mouth and say, “Cover your ears.”

 

Elena does so and I hum to myself as I watch the chains slowly break off me. I pull the rest off and push myself out of the car. The vervain has still made me weak and I can’t run yet. I leaned against the car and watched Stefan and Elena fight. “I can’t believe you. My parents died going over this bridge and I almost did too. You know that. You’re the one who saved me.”

 

I let a tear slip out for Elena because I knew what it was like to lose my parents. My entire body felt weak yet I still had the energy to be extremely mad at Stefan. “Look he had to believe that I would do it. Your fear sold it.”

 

“But what if he hadn’t?” Elena asks through her tears and trembling voice.

 

“He did.”

 

“Well what if he hadn’t?” She started yelling and I covered my sensitive ears.

 

“He did Elena. He backed down. He has a weakness. If I know his weakness, I could destroy him!” Stefan yells back and I flinch, realizing that they’re talking about the me and the coffins. Stefan storms off and drives off and I’m stuck alone with a crying Elena. I run off, at human speed until I feel my strength coming back then vampire speed over to the founder’s party. I look around and listen for Klaus but he’s gone so I go back to the house. My clothes are in a duffel bag and I gratefully change from my dirty clothes.

 

I sit on the bed and look around the room to realize that I’m in Klaus’s room. I frown and stand up. I hear a hybrid downstairs and I rush down to see them. “Hey, have you seen Klaus?”

 

“Caroline got bitten so he’s headed over.” The guy replies. I nod, debating whether or not I should go after him but I decide to stay in. I’ve had enough of a drama filled day without adding a bitten friend to it. I say goodbye to him and look around the house. I found a coffin in a room and open it, realizing it’s Rebekah. I sigh and close the coffin. I walk out of the room and continue to walk around the house. I’m bored as I’ve ever been and I’m not tired yet.

 

Klaus comes home and I don’t bother looking up from my book that I have in my lap. “Hello, sweetheart.”

 

“Hi.” I quietly. “Where were you?”

 

“I was at the founder’s fundraiser.” I nodded my head and closed my book with a snap.

 

“I’m off to bed. I’ll see you in the morning, Nik.” I say before zipping upstairs to an empty bedroom that isn’t Klaus’s. I curl up in the bed and fall asleep to a long night of tossing and turning.

 

~~

 

It’s boring here in the Mikaelson Manor. Klaus has kept me indoors all day and when he finally does return he has his coffins. I spring up from the couch and look at the coffins. Daniel, one of the remaining hybrids, is pushing the coffins into the living space. “So you got your family back, I see.”

 

I say and Klaus turns around with a slight smile. I sit atop one of the coffins and watch. Daniel asks if Klaus is going to open them yet. “Not quite yet. I still have some unfinished business to take care of.”

 

I see Elijah get out of his coffin and I remain silent and Elijah zips over to Daniel ripping his heart out. I gasp but the brothers don’t seem to pay me any mind. “So Niklaus.”

 

“Elijah.” Klaus whispers, his voice filled with fear.

 

“What did I miss?” He asks, pulling out a hankerchief. He casts me a glance then does a double take but I’m already hugging him.

 

“Elijah!” I say with a loose hug. He takes a moment to place me but then hugs me back. I missed him. “You’re back!”

 

“You all look surprised to see me. So I assume it wasn’t you who pulled the dagger out of my chest?” He whips the hybrid’s blood of his hands and tucks it back into his suit jacket. “You have a lovely voice by the way. What’s your name?”

 

“I’m Tay Athans. I know the last time we saw each other, I wasn’t exactly able to say anything.” I sent a glare to Klaus who said that Elijah looked thirsty. Suddenly Elijah left my side and blurred to punch Klaus in the face and the two continued to fight. I rolled my eyes at their brotherly spat and I leaned against the doorframe watching them. Suddenly Elijah is thrown into me and we go crashing into the wooden table. Fortunately Elijah is unhurt but I gasp as I realize that the wood has splintered into my stomach. I yanked it out and the two brothers continued to fight. “Idiots.”

 

I look over to see Elijah in Klaus’s choke hold and Klaus has a dagger in his hand. I speed over to him and take the dagger. “You foolish idiots. Mikael is dead and yet you cannot even stop to think about that for a moment.”

 

“What did you say?” Elijah says slowly as he gets out of Klaus’s grasp.

 

“I killed him with his own weapon. He’s gone Elijah. Forever.” Klaus says and he takes my hand. Elijah looks at our hands and then back at Klaus.

 

“Then why do our family remain in these coffins?” Elijah asks. I let go of Klaus’s hand and go back to reading my book, occassionally glancing up at the two very different brothers. Klaus ventures off to somewhere and I hear Elijah sitting across from me. “Hello again Miss Athans.”

 

“Please call me Tay or Teles if you’d like. You Mikaelson’s seem to have a habit of calling me that.” I say with a small smile as I put down my book.

 

Elijah speeds up to me and grabs me by the neck, and looks me in the eyes and says, “Are you Klaus’s new plaything?”

 

“Are you trying to compel me?” I ask through sputtering gasps. Elijah seems shocked and his grip loosens. “I’m immune to compulsion but I’d be glad to answer your question if you put me down.”

 

“Right so sorry, Teles.” He says as I sit back down on the couch, curled up on one end while he sits on the other. “So please, tell me. Why are you with Klaus?”

 

“Well… it’s a bit of a long story.” I say as I sigh. Elijah shrugs and lets me continue if I want. I told him of my family, how they died, that I spent the summer with Klaus and Stefan. Everything that had happened since the night of the ritual and more. He just nods and gesture for me to continue when I find myself unable to go on. He stands up and hands me a glass of alcohol. I shake my head and say, “I don’t drink.”

 

“Well, here you go. You were looking a little pale.” Elijah offers a glass of blood instead and I take the glass. I hug him and hear the crinkle of paper in his suit jacket. I frown and pull it out, blushing a bit as I had to open the suit jacket.

 

“I heard this when I hugged you.” I handed it to him and left the room to give him his privacy. He gently took my hand and then opened the letter. It was from Damon who wanted to meet up with him tomorrow.

 

“Would you like to come with?”

 

“If Klaus doens’t drag me around somewhere then I’d love to.” He smiled and I returned it with one of my own. I looked at the time and it was late. “I should go to bed. Would you like me to show you around Elijah?”

 

“That would be lovely. Thank you Teles.” I nod my head and give him the grand tour of the just recently completed house. “Niklaus certainly has a flair for…”

 

“Dramatics? Violence? Idiocy?” I provide and Elijah laughs a little and nods his head.

 

“All of the above.” He answers and I lead him upstairs to the bedrooms. Klaus has built many and I find myself in mine.

 

“This would be the room I’m temporarily staying in.” I say and gesture with a sweep of my arm.

 

“It most certaintly is lovely.” I nod and then led him to the others, gesturing to each and Klaus’s intentions for each owner.

 

“He meant the room next to mine to be yours, Elijah.” I reply and open the door. I peek inside to see a study with a library and a simple, economic layout. “You must like to read.”

 

He nods and walks in with his hands behind his back, observing everything and taking it in. “I’ll let you be, Elijah. Goodnight and sweet dreams.”

 

I turn to go but am stopped by Elijah’s voice. “Teles, would you accompany me to meet Damon tomorrow?”

 

“Of course.” I say as I nod my head. Elijah briefly smiles then bids me goodnight. I walk out, closing the door behind me and run into Klaus. “Uh, hi.”

 

“What were you doing with Elijah?” He asks as I grit my teeth from being too irritated by his behavior.

 

“Just talking. I’ve missed him ever since you decided to dagger him and it was nice to catch up with him.” Klaus nods and I walk into my room, kicking off my shoes and placing them by my duffel bag that I still had yet to unpack. Klaus points it out and I shrug. “I don’t really know why I haven’t unpacked yet. It just doesn’t feel like home yet.”

 

“I understand love. Take all the time you need.” He moves to leave but I stop him.

 

“Klaus, I just want to ask how the founder’s fundraiser was last night.”

 

“Do you really care?” He raised an eyebrow.

 

“My mother was a huge part of the town and I was just hoping to talk to you for a moment or two before you went whisking off again.” I say with a bit of an edge. “I was only curious Klaus. If you don’t want to talk to me then I’ll be leaving.”

 

“No, love. Stay.” He says with a blank expression. I motion for him to sit down on the couch in my room and I sit on the other side, curled up. He tells me about that night, the call with Stefan, but never once did he mention Caroline or the fact that she was bitten. Maybe he thought I already knew. I yawned and he smiled a bit. “I should let you rest. Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight, Nik.” I said with a slight frown and with that, Klaus had left. I picked myslef up from the couch and laid ontop of the covers for a moment, just staring at the ceiling. Was Klaus developing feelings for Caroline or was I just being a paranoid, jealous girl? I never wanted to be the jealous girlfriend and Klaus had seemed a bit happier than usual when he came back that night. If he wanted to be with her then I would just wait until he either said something or did something that would suggest he wanted to be with Caroline. I couldn’t blame him either. Maybe Klaus and I should just be friends. I frowned at the thought. But I loved him. Or was it just a brotherly sort of love? I sat up and put my head in my hands, trying to sort through my feelings and thoughts. Was I in love with Klaus or did I just love Klaus?

 

~~

 

I awoke to the sunlight streaming in through the window and I stretched my back like a cat then hopped up from the bed to go downstairs for breakfast. I already saw Elijah in a clean pressed suit with a royal blue shirt underneath and he looked dashing. I noticed he had changed his hairstyle and I liked it better. “Good morning Elijah. How are you?”

 

“Good morning. I’m well and yourself?”

 

“Thirsty.” I say and get out the lemonade and I barely notice Elijah’s smile before it disappears into his usual calm. “Can I get you anything?”

 

“No but thank you.” He replies as I pour myself some lemonade. I take a sip and relish in the sour taste. “Damon would like to meet at 11.”

 

I checked the time to see it was only 8:20. “Okay. Sounds great.”

 

I take my glass and almost run into Klaus behind me. “Careful there sweetheart.”

 

“If you’ll excuse me.” I say as I brush past him. He frowns and looks to Elijah in confusion. I continue to walk out and I go up to my room. I sip the lemonade and place the glass on the tall dresser. I comb out my long hair and drum my fingers on the desk, trying to decide what to do next. I remember finding a piano in one of the rooms so I go downstairs and almost trip on a bumpy rug. I stumble and catch myself as a pair of hands wrap themselves across my waist. “Nik, I’ve got to be the only clumsy vampire in the history of the world.”

 

I look up to see Elijah. I blush and he lets go of me. “Thank you, Elijah. I, uh, thought you were Nik, sorry about that.”

 

“No, I’m afraid he’s gone out again.” I sigh and mutter ‘of course’ under my breath and look up at Elijah. I smile and continue on my way to the piano. I open the lid reverently and dust off a few particles of dust that started to collect on the surface. I hesitantly played a note and winced at how loud the note sounded against the silence of the house. I just decided to play and I played a haunting, beautiful melody. The last note was sustained in the air as I held down the pedal. I heard Elijah move behind me and he started clapping. “That was brilliant. I didn’t know you could play.”

 

“Yea, I’ve been playing since I was six. I love it.” I say as I start to play another song. Elijah comes to sit next to me on a different chair. He watches me play and I blush as I make a few mistakes. I glance over to him and smile as I finish playing. The clock just behind his head catches my eye and I gasp. “I need to get dressed but I’ll be down in ten minutes to meet Damon, Elijah.”

 

“Take your time.” He says and he plays a few of the notes from the songs. I smile then dash off to get dressed. Well, what does one wear to meet your ex-friend and brother of the man who tried to kill you? Black suede ankle boots, blue jeans, and a red plaid tee shirt. At least that was the first thing that I grabbed. I brushed my teeth quickly and threw my hair into a messy bun to see Elijah standing at the door. “Shall we?”

 

I take his arm he offers and we run over to where Elijah wanted to meet Damon. The flowery clearing was beautiful and Damon walks up with a phone to his ear. I hear Rick asking where he was and he replies, “Tea with some old friends. Elijah. Tay. My favorite Original and my favorite Hybrid back from the dead. You clean up nice.”

 

I roll my eyes but couldn’t help but agree with Damon’s statement. He did clean up well but I shook those thoughts out of my head. I dropped my arm from Elijah’s and he pulled out the note. “You left something in my jacket pocket.”

 

“Dear Elijah. Let’s get together to plan the destruction of your brother. XOXO-”

 

“Damon.” I finish.

 

“Was I right to undagger you and let you live or are we going to have a problem?”

 

“We’re here. Let’s talk.” Damon gives me a wary glance but I just nod my head and he continues.

 

“Well, I’ll start with an easy question. Any idea what magical Klaus-killing-weapon could be sealed in a coffin?” Damon asks and he and Elijah talk for a bit before Damon addresses me. “And what about you sweetheart?”

 

“Look, Klaus has been hiding something from me and think of this as my revenge or payback for not telling me.” I say, not looking Elijah in the eye. I can feel his stare and I avoid it. Damon doesn’t look like he trusts me so I add, “I don’t plan on being with him anymore for reasons I don’t want to explain. Just know, that I’m on your side and I can’t be compelled so Klaus won’t get any answers from me.”

 

Damon decides to go ahead and tell Elijah his plan and I listen in. Elijah and I leave to go back to the house where Klaus is waiting. “I’ll be in my room.”

 

Elijah says before he zooms upstairs. He left me to talk to Klaus and is probably wondering why I wanted to break up with him in the first place. “Can we talk?”

 

“Sure.” I take his hand and lead him outside, away from Elijah’s ears that may or may not be listening. “What is it?”

 

“I want you to listen to me and please don’t interrupt.” I say and he nods before I continue. “Look, Klaus. I’ve been thinking these past few days that you’ve left me alone in the house. That night with Stefan… when he chained me up and stuck me with vervain, something changed. You went to Caroline’s house and you healed her. And I thank you for saving my friends life but… you lied to my face about it. If you had told me, I wouldn’t have cared but you didn’t and I want to know why but I won’t demand an answer.”

 

I pause so Klaus can say something if he wants but he just stares at me with a blank expression and a slight tinge to his eyes that may indicate tears. “I love you Klaus, but I’m not in love with you. Whatever we had, it’s over. I hope you respect that.”

 

Klaus just stands up and gets really close to my face. I stand my ground and Klaus picks me up by the throat. I struggle against his death grip on me and kick my feet out. “You insolent little bitch.”

 

I can’t respond. I can feel Klaus squeezing harder and I’m struggling for air. My head is light and heavy at the same time and I can’t breathe anymore. “I should tear you limb from limb then rip your heart out.” I can’t respond and my mind begins to dim. Klaus breaks my forearm then my upper arm then my shoulder and I expect another blow but I pass out.

 

~~

 

I wake up. Somehow I’m still alive. I look around the room and panic when I don’t recognize anything. I speed out of the room only to crash into someone. I stand up and see Elijah in front of me. “Elijah.”

 

“I’m glad you’re finally awake.” I rub my throat, remembering what Klaus did. “Ah, yes. My brother did a number on you.”

 

“No kidding.” I respond and look at my arm and move it around. So those bones have healed and I can already feel the muscles begin to heal in my throat. “Where is the bastard?”

 

“He’s dead. For now.” Elijah says with a semi- violent look on his face. I raised an eyebrow and he shrugs then gestures to a glass of blood on the table. “Are you thirsty?”

 

“Is it from a blood bag?” He nods and I take a sip. I’ve vowed not to kill anymore innocent lives. Even the man in the bar from the summer escapade with Klaus and Stefan, I regretted killing him. I may have taken a father from a daughter’s life or a husband from a wife. I sigh as I let the blood wash over me. The power was euphoric really. I finish the glass and turn to Elijah. “So what happened?”

 

“I didn’t trust Niklaus to not hurt you so I followed eventually and found him breaking your collarbone. I snapped his neck and carried you home.”

 

“Thank you Elijah.” I said gratefully. A silence settled over us but it wasn’t uncomfortable. “Well, he didn’t exactly take it well.”

 

We laughed and I looked at him studying me. “What? Is there something on my face?”

 

“No, not at all.” Elijah says with a small smile and a hint of color rising to his face. I blush and look to the floor. “Klaus invited Stefan and Damon over for dinner.”

 

“Why?”

 

“To agree and hear them out.” He provided and I raised my eyebrow. I would bet that Elijah and Damon planned to do something tonight. I listened for Klaus’s heartbeat but hearing none, I asked what Elijah planned to do and I listened. After he told me, I nodded and listened again for Klaus’s heartbeat but still nothing.

 

“Thank you again Elijah. I really appreciate it.”

 

“No problem. Anytime.” I smile and walk next door to my room. I spent the rest of the afternoon reading but when the clock chimed five I realized that I should get ready for tonight’s dinner. To discuss a fake truce. I put on a nice white dress and some red heels and walked down the stairs. I could hear a car pull in and Stefan and Damon get out. Elijah and I answered the door and he called out, “Niklaus, we have guests.”

 

We walk into the dining area where Klaus stands with a smirk and his hands behind his back. He gives me a hard glare and I move closer to Elijah. “Damon. Stefan. Elijah tells me you seek an audience, very bold.”

 

I roll my eyes at his dramatics and he continues. “Let’s disucss this like civilized men, shall we?”

 

He gestures for us to sit down and I move to sit between Elijah and Stefan. Elijah pushes in my chair for me and I gave him a small smile. “It’s better to indulge him.”

 

Yea or else he’ll kill you, I think to myself. “I didn’t come here to eat Klaus. In fact, I didn’t want to come here at all. But I was told I had to because you would hear us out.”

 

Klaus and Damon smirked then Klaus replied, “Well, we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. Choice is yours.”

 

“Don’t be mean.” I said as Elijah stands behind my chair. “Well don’t just stand there. Please, sit.”

 

I smile at them and Elijah takes a seat next to me. The compelled waitresses bring us food and wine although I don’t touch my wine. Elijah gestures to the waitress and asks for lemonade. I smile at him gratefully and he smiles back. I can feel Klaus’s heated glares at me and I avoid looking at him. Stefan’s not eating and Damon says to him, “Eat. I thought that we agreed to leave the grumpy Stefan at home.”

 

I laughed a bit but hid it in a cough. Stefan begins eating and Klaus just has to comment. “Isn’t this nice? The five of us dining together? Such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger out of my brother?”

 

“Well I knew how your brother felt about you so I figured the more the merrier.” I smiled at the double meaning and Elijah did as well. Niklaus misses the wink Damon sends to Elijah and I.

 

“Elijah and I have had our quarrels over the centuries but we always make it through.” I wondered if Niklaus was that blind to the plan that was about to unfold.

 

“Kind of like you and Rebekah. Where is she by the way? Last I checked she was daggered because you were afraid to face her.” I roll my eyes at Stefan’s words and Damon sent him a sideways glare. Klaus points out to the brothers that he’s come clean about murdering his mother to Elijah and Damon speaks up.

 

“Hey Stefan. Remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down the judgement till desert.” I smiled and Stefan replies with some rude comment about kissing Klaus’s ass for seven courses. “I’m just saying, we have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself.”

 

“So what’s with you two?” Stefan asks. I grind my teeth together and glare at him while I answer.

 

“Well, I broke up with him and he tried to kill me so now it’s awkward.”

 

“Then why are you still here?” Damon asks.

 

“She’s here on my behalf.” Elijah speaks up. “So Stefan where is the lovely Elena tonight?”

 

Oh crap he doesn’t know. I shake my head as Stefan bitterly replies, “I don’t know. Ask Damon.”

 

Klaus proceeds to antagonize Stefan and laugh at the expense of the two brothers and their love for Elena. “It’s just the allure of the Petrova doppleganger is so strong. What do you say brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?”

 

I’m confused to say the least and I look at Elijah whose jaw is clenched, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. “Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?”

 

He’s trying to avoid something. I wonder what it is. Klaus mentioned Tatia, a girl I assumed both Mikaelson brothers had fallen for. “Well given their shared affection for Elena, I thought our guests might be curious and want to learn about the origin of the Petrova line.”

 

“Well we’re not going anywhere Elijah so please,” Damon says waving his wineglass around. “do tell.”

 

Elijah proceeds to explain the story and I excuse myself to use the bathroom, not wanting to hear the story about a previous lover. I went to my room and listened only to the calm, soothing tones of Elijah’s voice and sighed then walked back downstairs to find the brothers clinking their glasses together. The boys begin discussing the truce and I zone out, not caring about it and also having nothing to do with it. Damon and Elijah leave, claiming to need air and Klaus beckons for a blond waitress to come over. I curl my lips in disgust and look away as he drains her dry. Her body drops and I catch it before she drops too harshly against the floor. I gently lay her down and listen for a heartbeat but nothing.

 

Damon and Elijah return so the boys continue to negotiate. Stefan goes over to shake Klaus’s hand on the deal but Stefan replies, “Sorry but no deal Klaus.”

 

Klaus’s smirk drops and he breaks Stefan’s wrist then his leg. Suddenly Stefan’s hand is in the fire and Klaus’s gripping my throat again, lifting me off the floor. “What the heck Mikaelson? I’m not trying to hurt you.”

 

“Let her go, Niklaus.” Elijah says in a low and warning voice. I try to turn my head to see Elijah and I glimpse him holding Damon by the throat against the wall. Klaus throws me and I crash into the dining table. I groan from the shards of glass in my back and I fall to the floor only to speedily get up. I brush off the food and the liquids that hadn’t yet dried. I looked down and groaned. “Are you alright Teles?”

 

“Just dandy. Seriously Mikaelson? This is a white dress which you just got food all over.” I say as I check my hair for food. Klaus doesn’t look at me and I give a ‘wtf?’ face to Damon and Elijah who both look a bit sympathetic, Elijah more so than Damon. “Now stop it. You’re hurting him.”

 

“Now bring me my coffin before I burn him alive.” Klaus says with a sadistic smile. Damon resigns and tells Klaus he’ll get it and Klaus says to Elijah and I, “Go with him. You keep him honest. And when you return, I will make good on my promise to you and return our family.”

 

I just roll my eyes and walk out with Elijah with a backwards glance at Stefan. I see him still struggling and I sigh then take Elijah’s offered arm. I wave Damon and Elijah towards the coffins and we quietly open them. I unstick the dagger from Kol’s chest and put the knives on a silver platter, covering them with cloth. We walk out and I can hear Klaus still antagonizing Stefan. Klaus says to Elijah, “Elijah, Teles, why haven’t you left?”

 

I hold up the platter with a smirk of my own. “Well where are your manners brother? You forgot dessert.”

 

Elijah dramatically removes the cloth with a flick of his wrist to reveal the two daggers we took out of Kol and Finn. “What have you done?”

 

Only now does Klaus look a bit frightened. “What have you done? You see I’ve learned not to trust your vulgar promises Klaus. We’re doing this on my terms.”

 

Cue Kol. He walks up behind me and wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me extremely close to him. I just smile as Klaus says Kol’s name with his hands up in surrender. “Long time brother.”

 

All British accents as far as I can tell. Suddenly Finn’s here, holding a dagger and driving through one of Klaus’s hands that are held up in surrender. He screams through his teeth in pain and I wince from the sound. “Well aren’t you a delicate strumpet?”

 

I look up at Kol and stick my tongue out. “Oh don’t be an ass, Kol.”

 

“Well, shame. I like pretty things with sharp tongues.” I laugh as Klaus tries to run away but Rebekah meets him on the other side, plunging a dagger into his stomach in the name of her mother. Right, Rebekah wasn’t so pleased to hear that Klaus killed their mother, to say the least. Kol lets me go and I walk over to Elijah as Kol restrains Klaus by the arms.

 

“You’re free to go.” Elijah says, with a slight shake of his head towards me. Right, he doesn’t want me to leave. “This is family business.”

 

Then why does Elijah want me here? Well, either way I was happy to stay because I didn’t really have anywhere else to go. I zipped upstairs to change into jeans and a tank top. I ran back downstairs to see the Salvatore brothers just leaving. I can literally feel the tension in the room so I do what any sane person would do. I asked, “Would anyone like a drink?”

 

Kol eyes me and I shake my head. “Not from me. Would you like some wine?”

 

The Mikaelson family nods all except Klaus and Rebekah. I pour Finn, Kol, and Elijah some wine then hand them the glasses. Rebekah is still pissed although she gives me a small smile then turns to Klaus saying, “I love what you’ve done to the place.”

 

I walk over to Elijah and Rebekah throws a glass pitcher at a painting. I just smile and continue to watch. Finn is by the fireplace and I give him a smile when he glances my way. “I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home. A place where we could all be a family. Where none of would have to be alone again.”

 

He looks so… pathetic with his forlorn expression and his sad eyes. I feel no sympathy towards him because he got what was coming to him. He should have undaggered his siblings sooner. I take Elijah’s offered arm and I say to him, “Well, you’re right. None of will be.”

 

“You’re staying behind.” Finn says as Elijah, Finn, Kol, Rebekah, and I make our way towards the door. I stand between Elijah and Rebekah, feeling at home between the siblings.

 

“We’re leaving you Nik.” Rebekah says. “Right after I kill that doppleganger bitch. And you will be alone. Always and forever.”

 

I smirk at Klaus who is very angry and upset. He threatens, “If you run, I will hunt all of you down.”

 

Elijah says to him with a glance down towards me, “Then you’ll become everything you hate. Our father.”

 

Low blow Elijah, low blow. Klaus screams at us with a desperation in his voice that I didn’t know he possessed. He claims he has nothing to fear from any of us and I’m a bit offended as Elijah says, “You will when we have that coffin.”

 

Something’s not right. I can hear someone approach the Mikaelson Manor. A human from the rhythm of their heartbeat. They unlock the door and I turn around to see a woman with long curly hair and a simple olive green dress. Rebekah whispers, “Mother?”

 

Oh, so this is Esther. She walks towards Klaus and you can feel the shift in the atmosphere. Elijah is staring at his mother with an open mouth and a shocked expression as Rebekah seems to be on the verge of tears. Kol’s smirk has disappeared and Klaus can’t even look his mother in the eye. Well, I wouldn’t be able to either had I ripped out my own mother’s heart. Tears threaten to spill from Klaus’s eyes as I take Elijah’s hand and comfort him. “Look at me. Do you know why I am here?”

 

Her voice is strong and commanding as she talks to Klaus. Klaus finally manages to bring himself to look into his mother’s eyes as he says, “You’re here to kill me.”

 

Probably, after all isn’t the expression ‘an eye for an eye’? I ask myself. “Niklaus you are my son and I am here to forgive you.” She turns to us and glances at me before locking eyes with her sons and daughter. “I want us to be a family again.”

 

Something wasn’t right. I couldn’t put my finger on it but I didn’t have time to think over it as she looked at me. I smiled and stepped forward, my hand out to shake hers. “I’m Teles Athans. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Mikaelson.”

 

“I know who you are.” She says with a smile as she shakes my head a bit warily. “It’s nice to meet the girl who somehow managed to capture my son's heart."


	8. Chapter 8

I bolted upright from the dream I had and I tried to calm my racing heart. God, that was terrifying. I sat there a moment before getting up and throwing the curtains back. I squinted from the bright light and waited until I regained equilibrium and my pupils adjusted to the flood of light. I was in a pair of spandex and a tank top but decided it was a bit showy so I changed into sweatpants and a tee shirt. I padded downstairs to see a bunch of random people walking around.

 

I look at them in confusion as I continue to walk past them. I find almost everyone in the living area getting pampered. Rebekah’s on the couch getting her nails painted, Kol has a tuxedo on, Finn’s getting tailored for a suit, and Elijah… has a shoe on his hand? I walk over and ask, “What are you doing with that Elijah?”

 

“Making it more comfortable to wear. Good morning.” He says with a smile. I hug him and then join Rebekah on the couch. She shows me her nails and I admire them.

 

“Why are we all getting pampered so early?” I ask no one in particular.

 

“Mother’s throwing a ball to celebrate the reunion of our family.” Elijah explains. “Speaking of which, I’m sure someone will help you get ready.”

 

“Oh I’d rather do it myself but thank you.” I didn’t particularly care for compelling people and I certainly could do my own hair and nails then shop for a dress on my own. Rebekah gave me an odd look as Kol speaks up.

 

“Rebekah, tell me how handsome I look.”

 

“Oh Kol, you know I can’t be compelled.” I laugh as Finn and Elijah share small smiles. Kol zooms over to me and tries to compel me.

 

“I can’t be compelled either Kol.” I say with a smirk. “But you do look dashing.”

 

I hear Klaus about to storm in and I point to the door as if to cue him as he walks in. “You went after Elena. What is wrong with you?”

 

Tension increases and I pick up my book from the table next to me. I start to read as Rebekah replies, “Ah, here we go.”

 

“Do you want another dagger in your heart?” Klaus threatens.

 

“Again with the dagger threats? Don’t you have any other tricks?” I smile as I listen to the siblings fight and I look behind me to see Elijah staring back at me then quickly glancing away to study his shoe that’s still on his hand. I look back down at my book and Rebekah smiles as I return to reading. Esther comes in and tells the boys to stop fighting. She beckons for Klaus to come with her. Kol watches after him with a smirk. I give up on reading around these idiots.

 

“When is the ball?” I ask Elijah.

 

“Tonight.” I widen my eyes and then sigh.

 

“Maybe I do need some help then.”

 

“I’ve already taken the liberty of finding you a dress.” Rebekah says. “Come on I’ll show you.”

 

I follow her up to her room and she pulls out a stunning red dress. “Oh it’s beautiful Rebekah.”

 

“Thank you. I picked it up in Paris a while ago and it doesn’t fit me so I thought to give it to you.” I finger the lovely red chiffon and she says, “Well, go on. What are you waiting for? Try it on.”

I go to her adjoined bathroom and strip down to change into the dress. I carefully slid into the dress and when I look in the mirror, I gasp. I admire myself for a moment. The dress is strapless with a beaded neckline, gold thread sewn into the lining, and it hugs my waist then flares down to flow around my ankles. It pools around my feet and I realize I’ll have to wear heels with it. I walk out to show Rebekah and she smiles. “You look beautiful Teles.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Do you know who you’re going to take?”

 

“Uh no, no one’s asked me. I’ve kind of betrayed my friends by being with the Original family so…” I trail off, not exactly sure how to end the sentence. “Who are you taking?”

 

“I’m going to ask Matt after I give him the invitation.” She says coolly. I smile and nod.

 

“Yea, he’s a great guy. I hope you two have fun.” She just smiles and I go back to get undressed. Once I’m back in my pajamas, I return to the living area. I see Elijah with a crooked bow tie and I walk over to him, adjusting it. “There, now you’re perfect.”

 

I look into his chocolate brown eyes and smile. He slightly smiles back as Kol coughs. I take a step back and blush as I sit down to grab my book. “Kol, would you like to do my hair tonight? I’m feeling lazy.”

 

“I could compel someone to. I think I’d make your hair into a rat’s nest and it’s too beautiful to mess with.” He smirks and I blush even more. “Would you look at that? She’s red as a tomato.”

 

I’m sure it is and I hide my face behind my book with my eyes peering over top of it as Kol smirks at me. I lower the book when some of the heat leaves my face and I think of everything I need to do today, which is get ready for the ball and find a date. Maybe Elijah will ask me or I should ask him. I open my mouth to ask him to take a walk with me but close it. I just force myself to do it and say, “Elijah, will you walk with me?”

 

“Of course.” He fixes his shoes and slips them on before following me out the door. Kol sends a final smirk my way and I just stick my tongue out. We’re far enough away from the house so no one will listen unless they wanted to eavesdrop. “Teles-”

 

“Elijah-” We speak at the same time and I blush. “Please, go ahead.”

 

“Okay.” He pauses and takes in a deep breath, “I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation with Rebekah and I heard you didn’t have a date. Would you accompany me tonight?”

 

I smile widely and nod my head. “I would love to.” I hug him and reach my arms up to wrap around his neck while he wraps his around my waist.

 

“What were you going to say?”

 

“I was going to ask the same thing.” I said and Elijah smiles softly. “So please, tell me. What’s it like? Always having to be the mature, calm, and level headed child for you?”

 

“It’s certainly a job that keeps me busy but I love my family. Always and forever.” He says with a wistful expression. “And yourself? I can’t imagine you’d be the type to be like Kol.”

 

I laugh and shake my head. “No, I’m more introverted than Kol. I spend my time reading, studying, or caught up in supernatural drama.”

 

“You never did tell me what exactly you are.” He points out.

 

“I’m a siren and a vampire.” I say with a heavy sigh. “I never wanted to be either and somehow I’ve managed to be both.”

 

“What can you do?”

 

“Well before I ‘awakened’, I was always musically inclined. Able to sing and play multiple instruments. But when I turned eighteen, which was only a day or so before the ritual when Klaus became a hybrid, I had the ability to influence or compel people and things by singing or talking or any form of music. I couldn’t be compelled as an unawakened siren or as a siren or as a hybrid. My hearing was like normal vampire hearing at that point and I had super speed but no super strength. Then I became a vampire after someone drained me dry,” I gave a teasing look at Elijah and he looked down abashedly. “and then I was a hybrid. Because I was a vampire, everything was amplified including my talents as a siren. Now I don’t even have to talk, I can just think of something and it would happen. I can compel anyone, even you.”

 

“Really? Try it, I wish to see.”

 

“Are you sure?” He nods and I look into his eyes, dilating my own and pushing my thoughts towards Elijah. I compelled him to sit down and he sat down without a moment’s hesitation. He looked impressed. “I never wanted this much power. When I had first discovered my powers, I broke the glass in my house and hurt myself. It’s too much power for me and I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

 

“Is that why you didn’t want someone who was compelled to help you?” I nod as the answer to his question and he smiles. “Teles, I believe you’re a good person. You’ll know the boundaries of your abilities and won’t hurt anyone on purpose.”

 

“I’ve killed two people Elijah. Innocent people. I just drained them dry.” I joined him on the bench. “I didn’t even need to kill them.”

 

“If you’re feeling remorse about it, then you’re not a monster. No one could blame you. You spent your first few months as a vampire with Klaus, I can’t expect that you wouldn’t kill.” He says to me. I lean my head against his shoulder, comfortable in the warmth of him.

 

“Thank you Elijah.” I sigh.

 

“For what?”

 

“Everything.”

 

~~

 

It had taken a couple of tries but in the end, I had finally gotten my hair to look the way I wanted it. My usually straight as a pin hair was up in a low bun that rested on my shoulder and loose hairs were curled to frame around my face with gold strands inlaid in my hair. I had my dress on as I sat in front of my vanity and did my makeup. I leaned forward to swipe some mascara on my face and then some brown eyeliner. I didn’t want heavy makeup so I just added a natural shade of lipstick to my lips before smiling at myself in the mirror. I noticed my mother’s jewelry box sitting in the corner and I opened it, letting Fur Elise play softly as I put in my gold knot earrings that were my mom’s. I put a drop pendant necklace on and stood up. I walked over to the full length mirror on my wall and studied my reflection.

 

Almost perfect. I walked to my closet and pulled out my strappy heels. The black heels were the perfect height for the dress and I sighed before straightening out the fabric of the dress. Now it was perfect. I could hear the guests downstairs and the swell of the music playing so I walked out of my room and into the main stairwell. I stopped at the top to look down at everyone and only then did I notice everyone’s stares. I blush and try to descend as quickly as possible. I meet Elijah at the bottom of the stairs and take his arm gratefully. “People are staring, Elijah.”

 

“It’s because you’re beautiful.” I blush and look at him in his tux.

 

“Well, I’d say it was a surprise to see you all dressed up but… you seem to find casual suits your personal uniform.”

 

“They are comfortable.” He protests and hands me a glass of lemonade in a wineglass. I laugh and take it gratefully as he sips his own glass. I look around me at all the lovely gowns on the women and the dashing suits and tuxes on the men and I sigh.

 

“What was the Victorian Era like Elijah?”

 

“It was marvelous. You would have fit right in.” He says with a smile looking down at me. “The music, the dress, the balls. It all seems to be something you would like.”

 

“It sounds lovely.” I hear Kol greeting Mayor Lockwood. I listen to the conversation.

 

“Mayor Lockwood. We haven’t formally met. Kol Mikaelson.” He pauses and I hear him kissing her hand. I mentally roll my eyes and continue to listen. “I hope your lovely town embraces us as much as we plan to embrace it.”

 

“Damon Salvatore.” He pauses. “Have we met?”

 

Kol pauses as I realize Damon’s not supposed to know Kol. He’s keeping up pretenses. “I’ve met a lot of people. And you don’t particularly stand out.”

 

I laugh out loud and realize Elijah’s looking at me funny with a raised eyebrow. I turn to him and explain, “Kol was being funny and insulting to Damon. I was listening to their conversation.”

 

“Eavesdropping isn’t very nice, strumpet.” Kol seems to have latched onto that nickname and I know he means well yet Elijah’s arm around my waist tenses. “Didn’t your mother ever teach you that?”

 

“Well, she’s dead so she can’t do much of anything right now.” I say curtly then gasp. “I can’t believe I just said that.”

 

I put my lemonade down as if it had something to do with it and I hear Elena. I look over to her in her sparkly dress and she looks beautiful but then I see the Salvatore brothers on both of her arms and I roll my eyes. Kol turns around to see what I’m looking at and I say, “That is just wrong. Elena shouldn’t string the two of them along as if it was a game. Especially because they’re brothers.”

 

I realize the slight hypocrisy in my statement as I stand there on Elijah’s arm after I just broke up with Klaus. What have I done? I don’t move away because Elijah would surely suspect something and I watch her as she talks to Finn. Elijah distracts me and I find myself enjoying the next few moments with him and Kol. Suddenly Elijah’s dragging me along and I climb up the stairs to stand with him. “Uh, if everyone could gather, please.”

 

I stand with the Original family, looking down on all of the people who joined us tonight. I see my friends and I smile a bit at them but they ignore me. I withhold a sigh and focus on Elijah next to me, Kol on the other side, and the family behind me. I hear Esther move down the stairs to stand a bit aways from her family then Elijah continues. “Welcome. Thank you for joining us.”

 

I realize he’s dropped his accent and I smile. His voice sounds better with an accent. “You know whenever my mother brings us all together like this, it’s tradition to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight’s pick is a century’s old waltz so if all of you could please find yourself a partner, please join us in the ballroom.”

 

He takes my hand and I smile at him. “I don’t know how to dance to this.”

 

“No worries. Just step on my toes and I’ll guide us until you get it.” He says and I smile gratefully at him. He adjusts our hand and I follow his lead. We stand behind Kol and his lady and I smile at Elijah next to me. We take a step forward in time to the music and I find it easy to dance to after the first few steps so I step off Elijah’s toes and we sync our movements in time to everyone else, the music, and each other.

 

I see Caroline and Klaus with each other and rage boils in me but Elijah distracts me by turning my body into a different angle. I smile at his subtle diversion and he smiles down at me. “You really do look beautiful tonight Miss Athans.”

 

“Why thank you Mr. Mikaelson. I have to say you look absolutely charming in your tuxedo.” I reply back in a British accent. He laughs as I smile at my teasing. He spins me and I hold my hand in his with my other hand on his shoulder. I can feel the warmth of his hand on my waist and we begin to dance. Elijah is graceful on his feet and thankfully, so am I. “You certainly know how to dance Elijah.”

 

“I’ve had a long time to learn how.” He says with a smile as we rotate around in a circle. He spins me and I find myself in Kol’s arms.

 

“Hello strumpet.” I hear Elijah growl softly and I cast him a smile before turning back to Kol.

 

“Hello git.” I reply and he smirks and laughs. “Are you enjoying yourself? See anyone you like?”

 

“Yes, but she’s taken.” He says looking down at me. I roll my eyes and he says, “Only joking love. Are you enjoying yourself?”

 

“So far.”

 

“Well it’s about to take a turn for the nasty.” He says before spinning me away. I land right into.. Niklaus’s arms. I sigh and smile at him, a bit forced.

 

“Hello Nik.” I said.

 

“Teles.” He pauses and looks at me. “You made quite an entrance earlier.”

 

“I didn’t mean to. I would never want any more attention on me than I need.” I told him, my head held high.

 

“I know. I know.”

 

“What are you doing with Caroline?”

 

“Jealous?”

 

“Curious. Now answer the question.” He spins me around and I land back into Elijah’s arms. “Aw Elijah. I was just about to get an answer out of Nik.”

 

I pretend to be upset and he smiles but I couldn’t stop myself from smiling once he started. “Am I forgiven?”

 

“Of course. I could never stay mad at you.” I say and the song ends. I hear a crack and I wince at the sound of bones cracking as it mentally sends me back to the torture.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yea, I’m fine Elijah. Don’t worry.” I smile and let him lead me away from the dance floor.

 

“If you’ll excuse me for a moment, Teles.” I nod and he dashes off. I hear him talking to Elena and I’m confused for a moment but then Klaus starts to walk over. I turn in the other direction and go outside to a balcony. I breath in the fresh air and I stare out into the darkness. I see Rebekah and Matt then for some reason I see Kol standing there. I tilt my head in confusion but ignore them when I hear someone knocking and I turn around but then I realized it was on an upstairs floor. I listened to Esther, Finn, and Elena but then all of a sudden I couldn’t hear them anymore. I jumped when I felt arms wrap themselves around my waist. “It’s only me.”

 

I turn my head around to see Elijah. I smile at him and place a hand on his cheek. “You scared me. Where’d you go?”

 

“To speak with Elena.” He answers. I raise an eyebrow and tell him about what I heard, which wasn’t much. “That’s odd.”

 

“I know.” I frown. “Maybe I’m losing my touch?”

 

He laughs and shakes his head. “I don’t think that’s it. Remember, my mother’s a powerful witch.”

 

“Right. Would you like to go back in?” I ask and we go back into the foyer of the Mikaelson Mansion. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Kol dragging Rebekah off to a more secluded area. I take Elijah’s hand and walk around, talking to various people, and greeting and welcoming them. I tug on Elijah’s arm and point out Elena to him. “Didn’t you want to talk to her?”

 

“Yes, but come with. It may involve you as well.” I nod and we slid next to Elena and startle her as Elijah speaks. “So how was my mother?”

 

Elena’s heart was pounding and she gulped before saying, “Intense.”

 

“And for what reason did she need to speak with you in private?” Elijah asks as a waiter walks around with trays of champagne glasses. He takes two and the waiter offers the last to me.

 

“No thank you. I don’t drink.” Instead of leaving, he insists that I take one so I do so he’ll go away. Elijah tries to hand a glass to Elena but she’s distracted by Esther who’s walking down the stairs.

 

“Elena. Should I be concerned about my mother’s intentions?” He asks and Elena returns her attention to Elijah. I listen to her heartbeat and it’s pounding. She says that Esther just wanted to apologize for killing Elena and her heart remains steady. Elijah pushes her a bit with more questions, “So it’s true then? That my mother has forgiven Niklaus?”

 

Again, I listen to her heartbeat and I imagine Elijah doing the same. The skips a bit as Elena replies, “It’s true.”

 

Elijah gives her a look but Esther clinks her glass with a piece of silverware. I turn my attention towards her and hold my glass in front of me. “Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Waiters are coming around with champagne so I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one. I’d like to thank you all for being a part of this spectacular evening. Cheers.”

 

I raise my glass and wait for Elijah to take a sip. When he does, I take a sip of the champangne then set it down on the table behind me. “That wasn’t disgusting.”

 

After that, the guests had started to clear out and I see Caroline storming out of Nik’s art room. I raise an eyebrow and see Klaus coming out not long after. I wondered what they were talking about but then I see Damon talking to Elena and I listen to their conversation but it’s useless and I stop listening. “You know, Teles, you’re getting into the bad habit of eavesdropping.”

 

I blush at getting caught and turn to Elijah who’s amused. “I can’t help it. Elena lied to our faces when she said Esther had forgiven Nik and I want to know what she’s covering up.”

 

“Curiousity killed the cat.” He says.

 

“So you aren’t curious?” I ask but it was a rhetorical question and Elijah hands me his arm. I take it and we walk around, waiting for the remaining guests to completely clear out. “I had a great time tonight Elijah.”

 

“As did I.” I pause and take off my heels so I can hold them in my other hand. I take Elijah’s hand again and breathe.

 

“You’re lucky you don’t have to wear these torturous devices.” I say waving them around. “My feet ache and no one even saw them.”

 

I see Matt walking around as Elijah and I are on the second floor. Suddenly Kol vampire speeds behind him and introduces himself. I glance away to look at Elijah then I wince as I hear someone’s bones cracking. I look around to see Kol gripping Matt’s hand too tightly. I let go of Elijah’s hand and walk quickly to the otherside of the floor. Unfortunately Damon gets there before me and I sigh. Suddenly Damon pushes Kol off the balcony and jumps after him. I run after the idiots and see them on the ground fighting and I zip downstairs to see Damon break Kol’s neck. I growl in anger and move to break Damon’s neck but Elijah holds me back.

 

“He’s not really dead, Teles. He’ll come back.” I struggle but give up when I realize that he’s stronger than me. I sigh and glare at Damon. I scream in frustration and Damon falls to his knees, clutching his head in agony. “Teles, don’t.”

 

“That pathetic excuse for a vampire deserves it.” I spit out in pent up anger. I run over to pick up Kol as Damon walks away. I will get my revenge later. I zip upstairs and lay him in his bed in his room. Could Kol be any messier? I just shake my head and head to my room. I throw my heels on my bed and walk back out to observe what’s happening down below a floor. Elijah, Rebekah, and Finn have disappeared and Nik is heading off to his room.

 

“Hello strumpet.” I jump when I hear Kol greet me. “Jumpy much?”

 

“Sorry, I just didn’t think you’d come back from the dead so quickly.” I notice he took off his tuxedo jacket.

 

“I’m Original sweetheart. You’re going to have to try a bit harder to keep me dead longer.” He smirks. “So what’s the deal with you and my brother?”

 

“Elijah?” He nods and I think it over. “I’m not sure yet.”

 

“Just don’t do anything stupid strumpet.” He says with a small smile. I just nod and turn my attention back to the dance. “Do you trust me?”

 

“Yes.” I say a bit warily as I eye him up and down. “Why?”

 

He suddenly pulls me into his arms and we jump down on to the floor below us. Kol vampire speeds away and I chase after him, catching up easily and soon enough outrunning him. He stops all of a sudden and I notice we’re in the forest and well away from the mansion. “Why are we here git?”

 

He laughs at the nickname and looks around at the forest. “Want to help me get revenge on Damon?”

 

“And defy your mother so openly after she said no hurting the locals?” I pretend to consider it and then say, “I’ll do it.”

 

“I knew I liked you for a reason, my little strumpet.” He tells me the plan and I laugh at the upcoming prank.

 

“What is a strumpet?” I ask him and he smirks. I hear footsteps running and I see Elijah approaching.

 

“It’s derogatory and I don’t appreciate you calling her that.” He says, winding an arm around my waist. I look up at him and shake my head in denial.

 

“It’s okay Elijah. I don’t mind. The git’s only teasing. It’s nice to have that brotherly camaraderie again after my family died.” I smile and nod reassuringly. Kol smirks then dashes off after saying his goodbyes. “Where did you disappear after Kol… died?”

 

“My mother wanted to speak with me and she talked about the rules, how she expected no violence to happen tonight.” I nod my head as he continues, “Don’t you think it’s a bit strange that she would forgive Niklaus all of a sudden?”

 

“Of course. I would never forgive my murderer.” I pause then say, “Plus, if she was on the other side for a thousand years, she would have seen all of Nik’s kills. All of our kills.”

 

He nods and we walk around in silence, hand in hand. “I want to know why Elena lied to me. I thought I could depend on her to tell me what my mother wanted with her.”

 

“Elena is complicated. She thinks she’s protecting the ones she loves and cares about but somehow someone she loves always gets hurt in the end. Usually it’s Bonnie.” I say with a sigh. “This is sort of depressing me. Can we talk about something else?”

 

“Right of course.” I look up at the moonlight coming through the foliage and I admire it.

 

“It’s beautiful.” I say as I look at Elijah. He nods but he isn’t looking at the scenery. I smile and blush a bit. “That was a bit cliche.”

 

He smiles and rubs his thumb along the back of my hand. “Shall we head back?” I nod and we take off and I slow my pace down just a bit so that Elijah and I are running at the same speed. We slow down in front of the Mikaelson Mansion and step inside slowly. Kol is on the upper balcony smirking but he disappears too. Nik is nowhere to be seen and I haven’t the faintest idea where anyone else would be. Elijah walks with me upstairs and escorts me to my room next to his.

 

“I had a lovely night, Mr. Mikaelson.” I tell him in a British accent with a smile. He smiles back and takes my hands in his.

 

“As did I, Ms. Athans.” He kisses me on the cheek and turns to go but I spin him back around and kiss him on the lips. He seems surprised for a second but kisses me back. I can feel the spark that was missing with Klaus and Elijah pulls away as I blush.

 

“I’m sorry.” I apologize. What for? I don’t really know.

 

“No need to apologize.” I nod and turn back to my room with a joyful expression. I close the door behind me and trace my lips as I can still feel the tingles. I turn on some classical music and hum some of the phrases of music as I take out the strings in my hair then let my hair fall down in waves. I try to zip the dress down but it takes a few tries before I let it fall to my feet. I take the dress and hang it up in the closet. It looks sad because everything else I own is in my duffel bag but I close the doors and change into some sweats and a tank top. I get settled into my bed and fall asleep to the distinct sound of Elijah turning a book page and the sweet orchestral music.

 

~~

 

I awoke to Elijah closing his door. I got up and stretched. I looked at the time and saw it was seven so I went downstairs after changing into jeans and a white sweater with brown knee length boots. I headed for the kitchen, grabbing a blood bag and pouring it into a dark glass. I sipped it and walked into the living room, grabbing my book before sitting down on the couch. I stretched out my legs, taking up the entire couch. I opened the book to my page I marked with a scrap piece of paper and sipped on the glass as I read. Eventually Nik came into the room and plopped himself on the couch opposite me with my feet in his lap. He opened his sketchbook and I heard the scratch of pencil on paper.

 

I continued to read and drink until Kol walked in, grabbing my glass and taking a sip before curling his lip in disgust. “This is disgusting. It’s much better when it’s from a living person, strumpet.”

 

“Give that back.” I take it from his hands and set it next to me on the table on top of a coaster before marking my book page. “And I just prefer not to kill or hurt anyone with my teeth.”

 

“It’s just two pinches.”

 

“Not for her.” Nik says with a small smile and I glare at him.

 

“What do you mean?” Kol asks.

 

“Why don’t you show him Teles?” Nik asks with a smirk and I kick him in the leg with my foot. He groans and gives me a glare but I turn to Kol. I close my eyes before I show him my hybrid visage, opening my mouth widely and displaying my all my teeth that had become fangs. “Why don’t you open your eyes?”

 

I snap my eyes open to show my glowing blue eyes and glare at Nik then turn to Kol. “I feel like a shark.”

 

“I can’t imagine the scars you’d give the person.” Kol says with a laugh and I return to my normal face. I roll my eyes and stick my tongue out.

 

“Piss off git.” I reply and he’s about to reply but we hear Rebekah come back in the house, still in her dress from last night. Kol jumps up and I roll my eyes then return to my book.

 

“Well well well. There’s our girl.” He walks over and stands in front of her and as Rebekah moves one way, he copies her.

 

“Get out of my way Kol.”

 

“Out all night, what a scandal.” He says and I smile at his teasing and Nik and I share a look before returning to our book and sketchpad. “I trust you did better than that commoner, Matt was it?”

 

“If you don’t shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth.” She threatens, glaring down at Kol who I presumed to be smirking. I see Klaus smiling and she pushes past Kol to say, “Don’t start Nik.”

 

“I didn’t say anything.” He says in a low voice and I move my feet off his lap so I can reach over for my glass of blood. I sip it as Kol plops himself down in the chair across from me.

 

“I’m bored. Our sister is a strumpet,” He says with a smirk at me and I roll my eyes as he continues, “but at least she’s having fun. I need entertainment.”

 

“What are waiting for? Go on. Have at it.” Nik replies.

 

“It’s no fun going alone. Join me Nik.” Nik doesn’t reply and he looks at me. “Teles?”

 

“Sure, why not?” He smiles then turns to Nik, with a fake sad expression on his face.

 

“It’s the least you could after sticking a dagger in my heart.”

 

“Sure. Why not? I didn’t have nearly enough to drink last night what with you trying to murder Rebekah’s date.” He says and I get up, walking towards the door.

 

“Yes, please go. This house has enough men rolling around in it.” Rebekah says as we leave.

 

“Just like you Bekah.” Kol teases as he turns around to tease his younger sister. I push his shoulder and laugh as Rebekah throws her shoe at him and misses.

 

“Good riddance. All of you.” I just laugh on my way out with the Mikaelson brothers and we head towards the Grill.

 

“I’ll race ya.” I say to Kol and we dash off, leaving Nik behind. I laugh as we run and I beat him as he comes running behind me a few seconds after. “I win, you git!”

 

Kol just laughs as Nik catches up. “Could you be any slower, Nik?”

 

“Oh shut up Kol.” He says before we enter the Grill. I laugh and go to the bar as Klaus greets to Alaric and his date, Meredith, “Well don’t go blaming the new family in town ‘cause you lot have got yourselves a killer at large. Don’t mind us. We’re just here to let off a little steam, isn’t that right Kol?”

 

I can hear Meredith’s heart beat race and I see Kol staring at her. I hit him upside the head and roll my eyes after he agrees with Nik. I order myself a lemonade and sit at the bar with Kol and Klaus. Rick and Meredith leave shortly after that and I look at the two brothers. “Could you be anymore daunting with your creepy conversations and knack for driving people away?”

 

They just laugh and start drinking. I play a game of darts with Klaus and I lose which unfortunately means I have to take a shot. “Bottoms up, love.”

 

“Oh shut it Mikaelson.” Kol laughs and I shut my eyes and shoot back the drink, grimacing from the taste. “Up for a game, git?”

 

“Sure.” He orders another round of drinks and the brothers drink while I sip some water. I win and Kol gladly takes a shot, or five. I let the brothers head back to the bar with them and I sit with them. I zone out of the brother’s conversation and I listen to the other’s conversations. I notice Rick glancing over at us every few moments and I listen to his conversation on the phone.

 

“Yea, Tay’s with them drinking half the grill’s liquor supply.” I frown and hear Damon’s voice on the other end. “Good. It’ll be easier if they’re wasted.”

 

“Tay’s only taken a shot so far.” He replies and I feel his gaze on me but I don’t turn around. “What about her? What’s the plan?”

 

“Divide and conquer. First, we’re going to need a little blond distraction.” I look around and see Caroline entering the bar. So I see the distraction for Nik but I don’t see how they’re going to distract Kol and I. What are they planning? Rick hangs up and I glance towards Kol and Klaus then walk over towards them as Caroline walks by.

 

“Ah I remember her from last night.” Kol says, pointing out Caroline to Nik. I roll my eyes and he gives me a shrug. “Well she looks like a tasty little thing.”

 

“Say another word and I’ll tear out your liver.” Caroline walks by as I laugh and Kol just smirks. “Caroline.”

 

She turns to him as if she wasn’t expecting him to be there. “Oh it’s you.”

 

She crosses her arms and I just narrow my eyes at her little act but I let the two battle it out. “Join us for a drink?”

 

I just smirk as Kol raises a glass. I pull his arm down as if he’s a child meant to be scolded. Caroline gives Kol and I a look, looking us up and down before turning to Nik and saying, “I’d rather die of thirst but thanks.”

 

Her words are dripping iciness and I couldn’t help but laugh. Nik turns to Kol and asks, “Isn’t she stunning?”

 

“She certainly looks good walking away from you.” He says and I laugh again.

 

“I’ll take that as a challenge.” Ever the Alpha male, Nik. He strides off before I remember Damon’s plan. Divide and conquer.

 

“Wait. Don’t.” I cry out but it gets lost in the din of the grill and I stop. “Or not.”

 

“Jealous?”

 

“No, you git. I was trying to protect him. I hope   
the idiot knows when to stop pursuing a girl.” I pause then take a sip of my drink. “So, see anyone you fancy?”

 

“The brunette over there.” He says, jerking his chin towards someone. I turn my head and see Meredith Fell. I roll my eyes. Great.

 

“Well, it looks like she’s in between pool games and Rick’s gone so why don’t you go join her?” I say, pushing him towards her. He sets his glass down and walks over to her. I watch him try and get her to tell him her name but to no avail. I suddenly am pricked by a needle and I feel the vervain pulse into my system and I pretend to pass out. Someone catches me and I assumed to to be Rick. So this is how they got rid of me. I guess they couldn’t get Elijah to distract me. They put me in a booth and then leave. I open my eye slightly and see that it was Rick. I get up and feel a bit woozy from the vervain.

 

I try to walk over to Rick who’s trying to threaten Kol but suddenly he drives a dagger into Kol’s heart and I gasp. The excruciating pain in my chest threatens to choke me. I fall to my knees and someone drags me outside. I gasp for air as blackness threatens to consume me. I hear my name being called and I think it’s Rick. Suddenly the pain is diminishing and I gasp for air again. I struggle to get up and I see someone blurring when suddenly someone kicks my head.

 

“I should have killed you months ago.” I hear someone say. It’s Nik.

 

“Do it. It’s certainly not going to stop Esther from killing you. Or Tay apparently.” Damon says. I struggle to get up and I can’t feel my body although I’m regaining feeling.

 

“What did you say about my mother?”

 

“Didn’t know I was friends with your mummy?” Damon mocks. “Yea we have a lot in common. She hates you as much as I do.”

 

“Leave him.” A voice calls out. I struggle to lift my head to look at the person. “We still need him Niklaus.”

 

It’s Elijah. I groan and Damon kicks my head again. I growl at him and wait for the pain to subside. “What did our mother do? What did she do Elijah?”

 

He walks down and I feel myself being picked up. Elijah wraps an arm around my waist and keeps me steady against his body. I open my eyes and see Damon and Nik in front of me. Elijah reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out his phone. “You tell me where the witches are or I’ll have Elena killed right now.”

 

What? Don’t kill her. She may be annoying but she was once my friend before all this Stefan/Damon drama. I struggle to speak and I blame whatever had me almost passed out before, the vervain shot, and the multiple kicks to the head. “You told me we had until after nine.”

 

Elijah had talked to them before? When? “Well I’m sure Rebekah will be more than happy to start her work early.”

 

I’m being picked up by Elijah and we race off to find the witches. Kol and Klaus are right behind us as Elijah holds his bleeding wrist to my mouth. I drink his blood and regain enough strength to run on my own. I run at the same speed as the others and I hear Finn warning his mother who tells the witches to go run and hide. We stop running and we walk onto the scene. Finn stands protectively in front of his mother and I frown. “My sons. Come forward.”

 

“Stand aside.” Finn warns his mother, holding out an arm so we can’t hurt her. I stand there in the background as this was not really my fight. Elijah had filled me in on everything as we ran and I knew that the night of the ball, in the champagne was Elena’s blood. The blood was the first part of the spell that linked the Mikaelsons’s and myself together as one, which is why I felt like I was dying when Rick killed Kol with the dagger earlier at the Grill. Now, Esther planned to make us human and kill us then as she drew from the power of the Bennett bloodline of witches.

 

“It’s okay, they can’t enter.” She says, walking forward still. Kol walks towards the circle of salt in the shape of a circle with a star in it. Six flames stood on the edges and I realized each flame represented one of our lives. I walked forward to Elijah and grasped his hand.

 

“Isn’t that lovely?” Kol says with a glare towards Finn. “We’re stuck out here while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn.”

 

“Be quiet Kol.” I tell him and Elijah’s hand tightens and tenses.

 

Esther gives me a strange look before saying, “Your brother knows virtue that you cannot even imagine.”

 

“Whatever you think of us, killing your own children and Teles would be an atrocity.” Elijah says, bringing me closer. I wrap an around around his waist as he does mine and I look at Esther.

 

“My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago and that you did not die along with your family, Teles.” I steel myself at the mention of my family’s death and I look away from her to look at Elijah.

 

“Enough. All this talk is boring me.” Nik says and I roll my eyes. That impatient idiot. “End this now mother or I’ll send you back to hell.”

 

“For a thousand years, I’ve been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim. Suffered while you shed blood.” She pauses and then looks at Elijah and I. “Even you Elijah with your claim to nobility. You’re no better. All of you. You’re a curse on this earth, stretched out over generations. If you’ve come to plead for your life, I’m sorry. You’ve wasted your time.”

 

I accepted the fact I was going to die tonight and I kissed Elijah’s cheek, silently saying goodbye. Esther closes her eyes and starts to draw power from the Bennett bloodline as Elijah and I stand hand-in-hand in between Kol and Nik.


	9. Chapter 9

Suddenly, Esther’s shouting at the witches about abandoning her. I tilt my head in confusion and study her. The flames suddenly erupt and I step back a bit. The heat’s too intense and bright and Elijah shields me from it, covering his own face with his trench coat. When it dies down, Finn and Esther are gone. I walk into the circle of salt and touch the wooden part of the torches in the ground. I came so close to being human again. I wanted that back so badly. I never wanted any of this. Even if turning back into a human and dying, I would gladly take it over being a hybrid. Esther was right, in a sense, that I was a curse. Maybe I didn’t need to die, but I certainly didn’t want to be a hybrid. Nik, Kol, Elijah, and I sped back to the house and I beat them but I cheered while Elijah came up to my side quietly.

 

“What now, Elijah?” I whisper softly.

 

“I don’t know.” He pauses as we walk into the house. “I’ve heard Paris is wonderful in the winter.”

 

“Is this you asking me if I’d like to go?” He nods and I smile. “I would love to. I’m going to go pack. Would you like me to pack for you?”

 

“That would be great. I wish to speak to my family before leaving.”

 

“Of course.” I kiss his cheek and speed upstairs. I grab my duffel bag and sweep my cosmetics, hairbrush, and tooth brush into the bag. Then I walk into Elijah’s room, setting my duffel in the corner as I get a suitcase from his closet. I neatly fold his shirts and his blazers before delaying packing his underwear. I finally just push myself to do it, blushing as I do and someone knocks on the door as I hold a pile of Elijah’s underwear in my hands and my eyes are closed. I dump the pile into the suitcase before closing the lid.

 

“I just came to say goodbye strumpet.” I hear Kol say and I turn around to hug him. I hug him tightly, burying my face into his shirt, step away.

 

“I’ll miss you Kol. I expect to hear from you.”

 

“Here’s my new number.” I got out my phone and exchanged information. I tucked my phone into my back pocket and he asks, “So where are you going with Elijah’s underwear?”

 

“Very funny, you git.” I say with a laugh. “He asked if I would join him in going to Paris and I said I would.”

 

“That sounds lovely but I should go now.” He hugs me then says, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, strumpet!”

 

“Are those the standards you want to set?”

 

“Right, don’t do anything Elijah wouldn’t do.” I laugh as he bolts out of the room and I walk downstairs after putting the bags in the car to find Elijah and Rebekah talking.

 

“Where the bloody hell is everyone?” She asks with a look to me.

 

“It’s over Rebekah.” Elijah says and I walk forward a bit to see him in the corner. What was he doing there? I walk closer to Rebekah.

 

“Where’s mother?”

 

“We have no mother.” He says, finally turning around to face Rebekah and I. “Only Esther and Esther was right.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“All my talk of virtue. When it suits my needs, I kill, maim, and torment.” He walks closer to Rebekah and I. “Even today, I terrorized an innocent.”

 

“Elena is hardly innocent.” What? He tormented Elena? When? I wanted to ask the questions but I bit my tongue. I stood by his side and grasped his warm hand.

 

“And I used your hatred for her to get what I wanted. Wielded you like I would a sword. My sister.” He says and looks down for a moment in shame.

 

“You did to protect us Elijah and rightly so. We deserve to live, we are better than they are.” She protests.

 

“Are we?” He gives me a sideways glance before meeting Rebekah’s eyes. “Mother made us vampires but she didn’t make us monsters. We did that to ourselves.”

 

With that depressing note, Elijah firmly grasped my hand and we walked to the car. I hear Nik and Rebekah talking and I wanted to say goodbye properly but Elijah opened the door for me and I got in without a backwards glance towards the Mikaelson Mansion. I held his hand as we sped out of the driveway and headed towards the airport. “Are you okay Elijah?”

 

“I will be.” He grabs my duffel as well as his suitcase and I protest. “Don’t be silly. I’ve got it.”

 

“If you insist.” I say before walking in. “Wait, do we have tickets?”

 

“Not yet.” He said with a smile and I knew he was going to compel them. “Don’t worry, Teles. I was going to pay for them.”

 

He also pays for our luggage to be loaded onto the plane and I smile. “Am I really that easy to read?”

 

“No, I just happen to know that look of yours.” I laugh and we head into the boarding area. The plane is just starting to board first class and I silently ask with my eyes if that was us. “Of course. Would I let you travel in anything less?”

 

“I just don’t want you to spend too much money on me.” I say with a small smile. We board the plane and Elijah stretches out his long legs. “So, what’s the plan when we get to Paris?”

 

“I guess you’ll have to wait and find out.” I pretend to pout and he leans over to kiss my lips. I kiss him back but feel some of the people’s stares on us so I pull away. I lean back into the comfy seat and curl up, facing Elijah. He smiles at me and I smile back.

 

“I realized I don’t know much about you, except the family drama. Want to play twenty questions?” He looks confused so I explain the game then he agrees and we continue to talk during the entire flight. Elijah has a quiet sense of humor and I find myself enjoying it, much more than that of Klaus’s arrogant teasing. He seems to also enjoy absently drawing random shapes and lines on the back of my hand. The pilot’s announcing our arrival and I jump up, but hit my head on the ceiling and Elijah instantly brings me into his arms, checking for any bruises. “Elijah, I’m fine. I’d be more concerned if I put any dents into the plane.”

 

He laughs and then tucks a piece of hair behind my ear. “I know, but it’s always nice to have someone there to think of you.”

 

“Thanks Elijah.” I smile and take his hand in mine, leaning against his taller frame and then let him lead me into the airport. I thanked my short high school career and the French classes my mom signed me up for. I breathe in the airport air and Elijah smiles back at me. “Soyons nos valises, Elijah.”

 

He smiles and replies, “C'est à notre droite, mon amour.” I laugh and I lean into him and walk to the right then smile at him calling me love. I hear someone whispering my name, my full Greek name, and I whip around, looking for the person.

 

“Something wrong, Teles?” He asks, looking at me with a curious expression on his face. My brown boots click on the tiled floor as I walk with Elijah. Something was wrong. Who called my name? Elijah tugs on my hand and steps in front of me with a concerned look. “Teles.”

 

I stop looking around and look to Elijah with an apologetic face. “I’m sorry, I thought I heard my name, that’s all.”

 

Elijah frowns and looks around as well but sees nothing out of the particular and we continue to walk. I saw the carousel that held our luggage and I point out our suitcases to Elijah. I grab my duffel bag before he can take it and he gives me a low chuckle. I even grab his suitcase and use a bit more strength than the average human so I hurriedly walk away with a blush staining my cheeks. I roll the suitcase behind me and place the duffel bag over my shoulder. “Uh, Elijah? Where are we staying?”

 

“I have a house in France from a while ago that I like. We could stay there or in a hotel room.”

 

“No, I’d rather stay in your house if you don’t mind.” I say with a shy sideways glance at him. I walk into the frigid air and I see my breath fog up in front of me and I realize I didn’t bring enough warm clothing with me. “Thank you Elijah. For this. For being with me. I don’t know what I would have done if I’d stayed in Mystic Falls.”

 

“Your most certainly welcome.” He guides me towards a rental car and takes the bags to put into the trunk. I wait for him to put them into the trunk before he zips around me to open the car door. “Ms. Athans.”

 

“Why thank you Mr. Mikaelson.” I say and get into the car then even though he’s not in the car yet, I know he’ll hear me. “What if someone saw you run like that, Elijah?”

 

“No worries, darling. I made sure no one was watching.” He says as he gets into the car.

 

“Elijah, there are cameras everywhere, especially in today’s world.” Elijah gives me a look and I just try to glare at him back but give up when I look into his eyes. “Fine, I give up. It’s hard to be mad at you.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

“I didn’t tell you that so you can use it against me!” I say laughing and playfully smacking his arm. He just smiles and looks over me with his beautiful brown eyes. I smile and look back, we were having a staring contest before a thought came into my head. “Elijah! Keep your eyes on the road! I don’t want to explain to the coroners how we died and came back in a car accident.”

 

He laughs and taps a long finger to his ear. “I can hear the car engines; we’re not going to crash anytime soon.”

 

“Oh.” I blush and realize my stupidity. “Do you mind if I put some music on?”

 

“Please do. I haven’t yet heard you sing yet.” He says as he switches lanes. I plug in my phone into his car system and play a favorite song of mine, something upbeat and happy. I sing along and tap my fingers to the beat on my legs that are crossed in front of me. I continue to sing along to the entire playlist and I have to concentrate on not putting too much emotion in my voice. I wouldn’t Elijah being unnaturally happy or sad or excited. That’d be a bit weird. We were pulling into a quieter neighborhood but all the apartments were in grandeur. He pulled into the street and parallel parked so I unbuckled my seatbelt and disconnected the phone from the car. Elijah opened my door and I smiled up at him as I got out.

 

“And I thought chivalry had died.” I teased and kissed his lips briefly. I walked to the trunk and got out my duffel bag.

 

“Are you sure you have enough clothes?” Elijah asked as he reached for his suitcase.

 

I shrugged as I slung the bag over my shoulder and said, “Well if I don’t then I’ll just have to go shopping.”

 

“I’ll give you some money-”

 

“No, if you’re letting me stay with you then I’ll buy my own clothes.” I protested. “It’s just not in my nature to let people help me. I’d rather do it myself.”

 

“It must get lonely then.” Elijah says as we walk into the apartments and I ‘ooh’ and ‘aww’ at the inside of the building and Elijah places a hand on the small of my back, guiding me towards the elevators. We slowly make our way to the third floor when Elijah pulls out a pair of keys and unlocks the door. He suddenly sweeps me into his grasp and I laugh into his chest. We cross the threshold as if we were are a newlywed couple. He swings me around for a moment before righting me on the ground. I’m smiling as I take in the place. It has Elijah written all over it. The quiet elegance and intelligence that was written on the wall to wall bookshelf that occupied the living room, the loft that held more books and a comfy reading corner, to the shiny polished tiled floors and tidy rooms.

 

“Elijah, it’s perfect.”

 

“Feel free to move anything you want though. What’s mine is yours.” He says with a smile as he takes my duffel bag and his suitcase, zipping to the rooms next to us, and I walk into the living area. I eye a couple of books I recognize but for the most part, Elijah has books I’ve never read before and I looked forward to reading all of them since I had eternity to do so. I hear Elijah walking up behind me and he wraps an arm around my waist again.

 

“It’s beautiful. It’s a bit hard to fathom that we’re to stay here for…” I realize I don’t know how long we’re going to stay here.

 

“However long you wish.” He says and I look up at him with a smile with him looking down at me. I reach on my tip toes to kiss his lips and he kisses back. I wrap my arms around his neck, bringing him closer and he wraps both hands around my waist then cups my neck, deepening the kiss. The kiss’s passion slowly fades and we pull apart, a bit breathless.

 

I try to think of what to say but I can’t think of anything and it seems as if Elijah can’t either. I smile and blush then turn away. I walk around and see a hallway of bedrooms. My boots click on the tiled floors and I wince from the loud obnoxious noises they make as I cautiously open the closest door. I nearly jump when I feel Elijah’s hand on my shoulder. “Geez, you scared me.”

 

“Sorry, love. I was only going to ask if you wanted a tour of the house.” I smile then nod. He gestures towards the room and says, “Well, this is the bathroom.”

 

“I can see that.” I say and I laugh with a last look around. Elijah guides me to a guest bedroom. “Oh beautiful.”

 

The walls are a royal purple and the curtains were a creamy purple. The bed stood in the middle and my duffel bag was in the center of it. “I thought it would be better if you stayed in here.”

 

“Right, thanks Elijah.” I say and then duck out as Elijah points me to his bedroom across from mine. “I always seem to find myself sleeping near you.”

 

Elijah’s face was priceless. It was an odd mixture of amusement and embarresment. “That came out a bit odd. I’m sorry.”

 

I blush and turn away to go to the kitchen. It was a rather large kitchen and I noticed he seemed to have a lot of kitchen appliances and tools you wouldn’t expect a bachelor to have. “Do you like to cook?”

 

“I find that when you’re on your own for quite some time, cooking is a good way to pass the time.” He says from the entry of the kitchen, his shoulder leaning against the doorjamb. I cast a last glance around before turning to him, grabbing his hand, and entwining it in mine. I smile up at him and we walk out to the balcony. “The view is spectacular from here. It’s also one of the main reasons I chose this apartment complex.”

 

Night had fallen upon the city and a flurry of lights blanketed the ground beneath Elijah and I. I could glimpse the outline of the Eiffel Tower on my left and I sighed in awe at the sight of it being lit up like a Christmas tree. “It’s beautiful.”

 

I use my free hand to push back my hair from my face and Elijah watches with careful eyes. I smile at him and he smiles back before we turn around. “Can I get you anything to eat or drink?”

 

“Do you have a blood bag? Preferrably O negative.” I ask then follow him into the kitchen. He opens the fridge and pulls out a bag then tosses it to me. I catch it with one hand then rip it open and greedily drink the refreshing liquid that gives me life. “Ah, thank you. I needed that.”

 

“No problem.” I sit at the counter, sipping the bag, and watching Elijah fix himself a blood bag. “Do you not drink from the vein, Teles?”

 

“I prefer not to. My teeth could do some serious damage and it isn’t worth it.” I pause then say, “Not that I haven’t ever drank from the vein but the two times I have, I killed both and it looked like a creepy multi-fanged animal tore into their bodies and I wouldn’t want that to happen to anyone else. I don’t have the same beliefs Klaus does about human life. He thinks that it’s our means to our end, and I’m quoting him on that. I think the humans are better than us.”

 

“How so?” Elijah doesn’t seem to be laughing at me yet so I continue to explain.

 

“Well, we can potentially live for at least another a hundred lifetimes but they only have one. I just think that’s something so precious that, as a vampire, you eventually lose that sense of value in your life. I mean, why do vampires get to live forever but werewolves don’t? Or sirens? Or most hybrids? Why vampires? What makes them so special?” I trail off quietly then look at Elijah who has a smile on his face. “What?”

 

He starts to laugh and I frown. “Nothing, love. I just think it’s amusing to find myself in my kitchen and with a beautiful woman in front of me asking questions about the value of a supernatural’s life.”

 

I laugh along with him and then the time flashes out of the corner of my eye. It’s eleven o’ clock in Paris and I mentally smile at the thought that Elijah and I had spent the night talking. “I think I’m going to turn in for tonight.”

 

He stands up and guides me to my room, our arms wrapped around each other’s waist. “Good night Teles.”

 

“Good night Elijah, sweet dreams.” I say before he leans down to kiss me on the lips. I smile as I kiss the Original vampire with beautiful brown eyes and his swept up brown hair. I linger then let go, turning around to get ready for bed. I unpack my clothes into the closet, hanging everything up and leaving my underwear and bras in the bag, before getting dressed for bed. I fall asleep with a smile on my face and the thought of waking up to see Elijah tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

It’s been a week since Elijah and I have been in Paris and I have to say that the past week has been the best week of my life. We’ve toured the entirety of Paris, shopped, ate, and laughed. It was great but we’ve decided to go back to Mystic Falls.

 

“Elijah?” I call out and he’s at my bedroom door in a second. “When does the flight leave?”

 

“In about two hours. I was thinking we should leave in an hour or so.” I nod and throw the rest of my clothes into the suitcase. Elijah had bought it for me because we had bought more in our time in Paris and the duffel bag wasn’t going to hold all of it.

 

An hour later, Elijah and I had ditched the rental car, passed security checkpoints and customs, and were now waiting for our flight to board. I held his hand in mine and he still continued to trace absent patterns on the back of my hand. I smile at the motions and look at him out of the corner of my eye. He was still wearing a casual suit and it was a bit darker than the rest of his suits. The olive green pressed shirt underneath a black jacket and black slacks had an ominous look to it, making him look a tad more lethal in my opinion.

 

“Flight 305 to Norfolk Virginia is now boarding.” That was our cue to board and Elijah and I stood up, walking towards the gate.

 

“Elijah, has anything happened in Mystic Falls that I don’t know about?” I ask, not wanting to be too surprised when I come home. He looks hesitant and I nudge him softly. “What? What don’t I know?”

 

“Let me tell you when the plane takes off.” He says, his voice low and soft.

 

“Sure.” Elijah and I sit in first class again and I sit on the outside, letting Elijah sit by the window. Ten minutes later we’re in the air and I turn to him expectantly.

 

“Your friend Alaric has a ring that allows him to cheat death and every time he dies, he goes to the other side. While he’s there, Esther has been chipping away at his soul, making him remember that vampires are evil and meant to be killed. Well, Elena has helped Esther transform Alaric into the ultimate vampire hunter with a white oak tree stake that can be used multiple times.” He paused before taking in a breath. “My brother Finn has died along with his entire bloodline.”

 

“Elijah! And you didn’t feel the need to tell me any of this?” I semi-shout. Finn is dead. Who would be next? “Who killed him? Alaric?”

 

“No, at the time Alaric had not yet been transformed. It was your friend Matt who killed Finn.” His face is stoic as I grip his hand tightly. “Esther had taken over Rebekah’s body for a while then is killed by Alaric.”

 

“I’m sorry Elijah.”

 

“Why? She was not my mother, Teles.” He says with a hard look.

 

“She once was. Before you were a vampire, she was your mother.” I say, trying to comfort Elijah.

 

“The Bennett witch put a spell on Niklaus and now he’s in a coffin, much like Mikael was.” Elijah explains further, looking out the window as he talks. My heart reached out to him, at the thought of both of his parents trying to kill him. “I’m sure that the Salvatore brothers plan to kill him or dump his body somewhere and I intend to get it back.”

 

“And I’ll help you.”

 

“No I can’t have you die as well.”

 

“Elijah, if Nik dies then we all die, right?” I ask, referring to the link Esther had placed on us. He shook his head and explained that Bonnie had broken the link a while back. I breathed a sigh of relief but I was still worried about Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, and Niklaus. “Elijah, I can’t lose you. I won’t lose you. I’ve lost too much already and I can’t stand by just to watch you die. I’m going to help you whether you like it or not.”

 

“Teles-” He starts to protest but I kiss him to make him stop talking. He immediately kisses back but just for a brief moment before pulling away.

 

“Don’t. Let’s just have a few more hours of normalcy.” I say as I lean my head against his arm.

 

~~

 

Elijah and I have just vampire sped around town after dropping off our suitcases at a hotel, not wanting to use the Mikaelson Mansion. Night had fallen upon Mystic Falls and I looked around the small town I had grown up in. I had missed it. “Teles, I’m going to Elena’s. Are you coming with?”

 

“Of course.” I say as we hold hands and run towards Elena’s house. I can hear Stefan, Matt, and Elena talking then someone moving around, dragging… a blanket around on the floor. Matt says to Stefan, “So you’re just going to let her call the shots?”

 

“Let her make her own decisions.” Stefan replies and Elijah and I make our way towards the house. Elijah opens the door for us and I walk in with Elijah behind me. Elena’s frozen to the spot as she sees us.

 

“Stefan.” Elena calls out. Elijah and I just wait for her back up to come, not saying a word. I smile a bit at Elena and watch as Matt and Stefan come into view.

 

“Elijah. Tay.” He says as he states the obvious.

 

“Hello again.” Elijah says to Stefan. I walk forward past Stefan who grips my arm. Elijah speeds over to my side and says, “I’d let her go if I were you. We’re here to negotiate.”

 

“We mean you no harm Stefan.” I say and Stefan lets go. I walk into the kitchen and sit down at a chair, a bit jet lagged. “It’s nice to see you all again.”

 

“What are you doing with Elijah?” Elena asks.

 

“That’s none of your business Elena.” I reply with a sideways glance to Elijah who sits down at the head of the kitchen table. “Let’s just talk, okay?”

 

Elena calls Damon and puts him on speaker phone. “All we need is to take that stake away from him. Once it’s been disarmed, in my possession, my family and I will scatter to the ends of the earth and Alaric will follow us.”

 

“And you’ll just… run?” Stefan asks as he saunters forward with a wary look to the both of us.

 

“We’ve done it before. Klaus and Rebekah have done it for the better part of a thousand years, evading my father. What’s another half century while Elena’s able to live out the rest of her natural life?” Elijah asks with a tilt of his head as he looks at Elena.

 

“We’ve finally stopped him Elijah. After everything that he’s done to us, I can’t just let you bring him back.” I resist rolling my eyes and focus on Elijah instead who’s intently leaning forward.

 

“I give you my word Elena. I will not revive Klaus not within your’s, not even your children’s lifetimes.” Elijah says as he fixes the table setting in front of him.

“Perhaps that will finally teach him some manners.” I say with a small smile.

 

“Why should she trust the two of you?” Matt asks with a bit of an edge to his voice. “All you’ve done is screw her over.”

 

I was a bit hurt by his comment but Elijah says, “And for that I am deeply ashamed. But know this: she could have been dead the instance that we walked through that door tonight. So Elena, I leave it to you to make the decision. Whether to trust me or not.”

 

“Not! Hello? Did that concussion give you brain damage? His lunatic siblings will kill you the first chance they get! Plus there’s no telling what Tay is capable of or what the hell she’s going to do.” I almost forgot Damon was listening in and I laugh at the last part.

 

“I’m right here Damon.”

 

“Rebekah and Kol will honor the terms. If you return Klaus’s body to us, Elena will come to no harm.” Elijah says with a glance towards me.

 

“I won’t hurt you Elena.” I said putting a bit of compulsion into it. I’ve found that I can still compel even if they’re on vervain. Sirens aren’t affected by vervain so they can compel anyone. “I give you my word.”

 

“Do we have a deal?” Elijah asks.

 

“No! No, no, no, no. Did I mention no?” Damon says with an exasperated tone. Stefan says it’s up to Elena and Damon shouts, “Oh, come on!”

 

“Why do you want Klaus’s body?” Elena asks.

 

“He’s my brother. We remain together.” Elijah replies and I go to hold his hand. Stefan looks at our joined hands, curious, but doesn’t comment.

 

“We have a deal.” Elena says as she lets out a breath. I smile widely and zip over to hug her. Stefan jumps up and goes to grab my throat but I dash away at the last second.

 

“Watch it, Stefan. I may be here on a peace mission but peace works both ways so I suggest you stop trying to kill me.”I say with my arms crossed against my chest as Elijah stands behind me, his hand on the small of my back. “Plus you’d have to catch me before you can kill me and even then, it’ll be hard to kill me. Remember what Katherine said? I’m harder to kill than Nik.”

 

Stefan gives me a look that says he obviously didn’t know I was listening and his mouth is slightly open in shock. Elijah then turns to Elena, Matt, and Jeremy to start planning to get Nik’s body back. I watch Elijah intently, making sure no harm comes to him when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Stefan, holding out the phone to me. I raise an eyebrow and he jerks his head towards the door, silently telling me not to answer the phone in the house within hearing distance of Elijah. I quietly slip out and say, “Hello?”

 

“Are you far enough away from Elijah’s ears?” Damon asks and I say that I am as I zip towards a different neighborhood. “Good. I need you to make sure that Elena stays in Mystic Falls.”

 

“I’m stuck with babysitting duty? That’s what you wanted to call me about?” I reply and roll my eyes, starting to go back.

 

“Yep.” He says before hanging up. I speed back towards the house where Elijah and Caroline wait for me on the porch. Elijah smiles and wraps his arms around my waist. I place my own hands around his neck and lean my head against his chest.

 

“What was that about?” He asks as we start to walk. I noticed Jeremy joined us and Caroline had left.

 

“Damon just wanted me to watch Elena. Make sure she stayed in Mystic Falls.” Jeremy’s eyes snapped to mine then quickly turned away. I tilted my head to study him, thinking that he had done something guilty, but Elijah turned my attention back to him by taking my hand in his. “Elijah… I can’t remember if it was you or Nik that had given me vampire blood.”

 

“It was me.” He said, a hint of regret coloring his voice.

 

“I don’t regret becoming a vampire and siren hybrid, Elijah. It means I can stay with you, enjoy life over and over again.” I said before kissing him on the cheek. He remains silent and I turn to Jeremy. “Want a ride to where we’re supposed to meet up?”

 

He looks hesitant but I don’t give him a choice as I let go of Elijah’s hand and quickly arrange Jeremy on my back before speeding away. I hear Elijah’s quick and quiet steps behind me as I continue to run and then I put Jeremy down when I get to the forest. “A little warning might have been nice, Tay.”

 

“I did warn you. I asked if you wanted a ride.” I said simply before turning to Elijah who was brushing something off his suit. I walked over to him and brushed a piece off. “Missed one.”

 

He just smiled down at me and I straighten his suit jacket, tugging at the ends. Stefan comes and we stand around, waiting for something to happen. I sing a bit just to pass the time and I’ve learned I can also make plants grow around my feet. That would probably never come in handy but it sure looked cool. Stefan’s cell phone starts ringing and I cringe at the sudden intrusion in the silence. I try to listen in and I hear them say goodbye to each other but I also hear that Nik has been staked. I gasp and try to stifle my tears.

 

My heart’s wracked in pain as I think of Nik. Dead. Just like that. I shake my head in denial and cry as I remember how I had left Nik, fighting and thinking that I had turned my back on him. Suddenly a hand is on my back, rubbing comforting circles, and I glance up to see Elijah’s concerned face. I just cry into his suit jacket and I hear someone running throughout the forest. I turn around to see Rebekah with a tear stained face and I knew that she had been crying over the loss of her brother.

 

“He’s gone, Elijah.” She said. “There was nothing I could do to stop it.”

 

Elijah stood there, his face in shock and he looked down at me with his mouth slightly agape and his eyes wide. The siblings walked towards each other, comforting the other in a hug. I didn’t want to intrude on the special moment so I dried my tears and Elijah spoke. “Tyler Lockwood is dead.”

 

The tears started to flow again and I let them fall down my face and curl under my jaw. “But the rest survived. You said that Niklaus had turned that bloodline.”

 

“He did.”

 

“It wasn’t me. It wasn’t Kol.”

 

“It wasn’t me Elijah.” Rebekah said through a trembling voice and I walked over to grip Elijah’s hand tightly. “It was Niklaus, I’m sure of it.”

 

“Then how are they still alive?” Elijah asks as a rhetorical question. I frown and think of Damon and Stefan dying. Rebekah starts dialing Stefan and Elijah dials Elena. His conversation ends a bit before Rebekah’s and I try not to pay attention to either. Suddenly Rebekah’s gone and it’s only Elijah and I.

 

“What now, Elijah?” I ask him as I hold his hand. “Do we run?”

 

“No. Rebekah has gone to fix that problem.” He says as we start walking out of the forest.

 

“How is she going to fix it? I don’t understand.” I knit my eyebrows in confusion as I look at Elijah. His jaw is clenched and I’m worried about what the next few years or decades are going to be like.

 

“If the Hunter is going to come after us and the only way he can die so that we can be safe-”

 

“Is for Elena to die.” I gasp with realization but I found that I couldn’t cry any longer. My heart felt heavy in my chest and I felt like my family had died all over again. First, Nik then Tyler and now Elena. Who would be next to die? “So where are we going?”

 

“I have business to take care of but can I trust you’ll be safe?” Elijah asks.

 

“You’re leaving me?” Of course he was, just like everyone else. He opens his mouth to protest but I shake my head. “It’s fine. I’ll be safe, Elijah. Can I ask where you’re going?”

 

“I’m not sure yet.” He says and he kisses me. I eagerly kiss back and wrap my arms around his neck. He pulled apart and softly kissed me on my forehead. “I love you, Teles.”

 

“I love you too Elijah.”


	11. Chapter 11

I've been staying in New York for the past few months. I was back to my old apartment that I had rented out earlier when I was running away from Nik. I’ve spent my nights clubbing, singing, and having fun with Kol. “Hello strumpet.”

 

“Hello git.” I say before turning around and hugging him. “Any news on Elijah yet?”

 

“No but I have a lead.” He said shrugging and helping himself to my blood fridge. He tossed me a bag of O negative and I caught it with ease. “I don’t know how you drink that stuff. I prefer mine fresh.”

 

“And I’m pretty sure that will be the eternal difference between you and I, Kol.” I say as I sip the blood bag. “So what’s the plan for today?”

 

“Not sure but it’s New York. The possibilities are endless.” Kol says with a grand gesture and he zipped around the room then threw something at me. I caught it and realized it was a bundle of clothes. “Go get dressed, Teles. We’re going to have some fun.”

 

I rolled my eyes and sped to the bedroom to hurriedly get dressed. I looked in the mirror and laughed. “You’re hilarious Kol.”

 

“Can I at least see it, strumpet?” He said from the kitchen. My bare feet slapped on the floor as I walked out with my hands on my hips and a semi- amused smile on my face. “Well don’t you look stunning.”

 

“Thank you, but I can’t go in public like this.” He rolls his eyes and smirks.

 

“You’re too much like Elijah darling. It’s going to bite you in the ass some day.” Kol says and I just shake my head as I turned around to get changed. “We’re going out whether you like it or not.”

 

He suddenly threw me over his shoulder and held on tight as I tried to squirm out of his grasp. “Kol, put me down! People are staring and this dress is too short for this!”

 

Kol set me on my feet and smirked. “That was funny.”

 

“Not for me.” I say as I straighten out my dress and realize I don’t have shoes on. I looked up and saw Kol holding a pair of heels out to me. “Well aren’t you thoughtful?”

 

“Come on, we’re going this way.” Kol says, dragging me along and I laugh as we bump into the grumpy New Yorkers. “Don’t fret, my dear strumpet. It will all be fun.”

 

“Just like two nights ago when the police had to arrest us?”

 

“Hey, it’s not like we were there for all that long.” Kol says with a laugh. “This won’t be illegal.”

 

“You swear?”

 

“Sure.”

 

~~

 

I was laughing as I entered the apartment. Kol followed behind as he dragged a girl behind him. “What? I wanted take out.”

 

“Just don’t stain anything. I can only compel the poor cleaning lady so many times before she has no memory.”

 

“Is that such a bad thing?” He says as he bites down into his girl.

 

“You’re disgusting, Kol.” I roll my eyes and go to change. I kick off my heels and happily change into a pair of spandex and a tank top. I walk back into the kitchen to grab a blood bag and I see the girl laying on my counter. I sigh and say, “She’s staining the counter. Get her off you bloody git.”

 

“I am so sorry, strumpet.” Kol says sarcastically but he does get her off and he drops her body over my balcony and into the alleyway.

 

“Subtle.” I say as I look over the balcony. I walk back into the apartment and Kol’s playing a video game. Very loudly. I sit on the couch and grab a book as I listen to him play. Eventually Kol stops playing and I look up from my book that I’m almost finished. “What? Bored already?”

 

“Yes. I need some entertainment.”

 

“You know the last time you said that to me, we almost got killed.” I said, referring to when Esther linked us all together and Rick daggered Kol. “You would think that clubbing all night till… almost two in the morning would be the trick to cure your boredom. Then promptly dragging your date back.. half dead.”

 

“What? I didn’t drag you back half-dead.”

 

“I also wasn’t your date, you git.” I say as I roll my eyes and smile. “You’re ridiculous. Are you gonna crash here again?”

 

“Probably. Can I sleep with you again?”

 

“Oh shut up, Kol.” I roll my eyes. “You know it wasn’t like that so stop making it sound like it was that.”

 

He started to laugh and I crossed my arms at his response. “What? What’d I say?”

 

“You know for a vampire, you’d think that you’d be able to say the word ‘sex’ but…” He trails off in a fit of laughter and I smack him on the arm as he plops down next to me.

 

“You’re an ass, Kol!” I say laughing. “But sure, you can sleep in the bed.”

 

Kol grabs my hand and I find myself thrown on the bed. Kol’s next to me, his eyes closed and his arms crossed behind his head. “I do love your bed.”

 

I smack his chest and sit up, throwing my hair into a messy bun on the top of my head. I turned off the light and got back in the bed with Kol on top of the covers. “Hey, you never did tell me your lead.”

 

“I already checked it out. He’s staying in some small town in Pennsylvania. Very boring.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me before! I could have been there today and seen him!” I said, turning to Kol who was laying on his back with his eyes still closed.

 

“I wouldn’t go there if I were you, strumpet.” Kol says. I frowned and played with the end of the covers.

 

“Why not?”

 

“I can’t say.” Kol says and I sit up, sitting criss cross and facing him.

 

“Kol. What are you not telling me?” My voice was deadly even and I was trying with all my willpower not to compel him to tell me. “I’m not compelling you. Please tell me what I don’t know.”

 

“Please, strumpet. I really can’t say.”

 

“Fine. Then tomorrow I’ll be taking a road trip.” I say before flopping down on the bed, exasperated and I couldn’t fathom what Kol was hiding from me but I sure was hell was going to find out. I fell asleep.

 

I woke up the next morning tied to the bed and I try to rip off the ropes and I look up to see Kol standing there with a smirk. “Are you joking?”

 

“Not at all. I’m just trying to protect you, strumpet.”

 

“From what? Please tell me Kol.” I beg and I feel ridiculous tied to the bed. “Are the ropes really necessary?”

 

“Well, I can’t have you leaving me.” He says with a smirk. “Plus, I quite like the whole kinky torture thing.”

 

“Oh shut up you disgusting pervert.” I growl out and I lean my head against the bed. “When are you going to let me go? I can’t stay here forever.”

 

“Oh sure you can. You’re a vampire… hybrid thing now.”

 

“Please Kol. I won’t run but these ropes hurt my arms.” Kol sighs and walks over. He untied my arms and I gratefully sat up and untied my legs. “Gosh, when did you even get these?”

 

“Toy store around the corner.” I get up and stretch.

 

“Right, only naturally would you buy rope from a toy store.” I roll my eyes and sit back on the bed. “So, ready for a road trip?”

 

“I’m not going with you. I have business back at home.”

 

“Okay.” I get up and hug him. “I’ll miss you Kol. Love ya, you git.”

 

“Goodbye, strumpet.” Kol dashes off with a final hug and I’m alone in the apartment. So he said a small town in Pennsylvania. Well, I guess I should get started then. I packed up my old duffel bag and noticed a bracelet that Elijah had given me when we were in Paris a while back. I smile fondly at it and put it on. I grab the bag, sling it over my shoulder, and go to get in the car.

 

I start to drive and then ditch the car before I get into the first town. I hated using cars because I was so much faster than any of them. I left the bag in the car before walking into town. I stayed in the town for a few days. It was quaint and quite deteriorated in my opinion. Not very welcoming. I asked around in a few stores but no one had seen Elijah. I frowned and felt the familiar hunger for blood. I hurriedly walked back to my car and yanked out a blood bag.

 

I eagerly sipped on it but saved half of it, not knowing when I’d get another chance to grab more blood bags. I took out the duffel bag and I started to run. I reached the next town within five minutes and I saw it was nearly deserted. I really hoped this wasn’t the town. I looked around but quickly got bored and ran again. The next town took a bit more to find but it was bustling with life. I looked around and it was picture perfect. I also felt like Goldilocks, testing out all three towns before saying it was just right.

 

“Hi can I help you?” A middle aged shop woman asked as she opened up the door to her shop.

 

“No, I’m just looking around. Are you opening up now?” I look inside her store, which is a bookstore in a brick building. Pretty.

 

“Just opened a few hours ago but unfortunately, everybody here seems to not want to read. Except for a few.” She waves me in and I look around in awe. She has bookcases that reach her thirty foot ceilings and books covering every inch. “By the way you’re looking around, I’d say you like to read a lot?”

 

“I’d live in a library if I could.” I replied with a sideways smile at her. “I’m in between books now so do you recommend anything?”

 

“Here, I just finished reading this.” She hands me a book by James Patterson and I take it gratefully.

 

“Thanks, I’ll return it tomorrow.” I smile gratefully at her and show her my ID since I wasn’t a member. I put the card back into my wallet and open up the book to a new page. I opened the door and started reading and walking. It was a bit easier because I could tell when I was about to run into something so I never tripped or fell. I glanced up from my book to find a place to stay. I found a nice hotel that looked like it was a house so I knocked on the door. A woman answered the door and smiled.

 

“Hi, I was told you were a hotel sort of thing. I was wondering if I could stay a few nights.” I said and I smiled as I shook her outstretched hand.

 

“Yes of course. Come in.” I took a step in, my flats slapped the floors. She led me to the desk.

 

“My name’s Tay Athans and I’ll be staying for a week. I might need to add more days though, depending on someone.” I said with a small smile as I hand her a wad of cash and my ID card then she hands it back along with a room key. “Thank you.”

 

“Your room will be on the upper floor, number nine.” I nod and head upstairs, my duffel bag sometimes hitting the walls and I listened for other guests. I heard two other people but that was it. I found my room and unlocked the door with the old fashioned key rather than an electronic card. I opened the door to find a double bed, a desk, an ensuite bathroom, and a small closet. I threw the bag into the closet and walked around a bit. I opened the window and looked out at the bustling town.

 

A diner was open right across from the hotel so I grabbed my book and headed outside. I waved to the lady and walked outside. I jogged across the street and a waitress pointed me to a table. I walked over and ordered a lemonade then a salad. I read my book while I waited. A bell rang and jerked me out of my trance and I looked up to see Katherine. I quickly looked back down and someone sat across from me. I didn’t have to look up to know who it was. “What are you doing here, Tay?”

 

“Kol lead me here but I’m starting to think the idiot was joking.” I rolled my eyes and returned to my book, only to have it ripped out of my hands. I looked up and gave her a look. “It’s not mine. I was borrowing it.”

 

“I don’t have the cure so you can stop bothering me about it.”

 

“Cure? For what?”

 

“You don’t know.” She says with clarity and leans back in her seat, crossing her arms. “Well, I’m not about to tell you. Can’t have you annoying me as well.”

 

“Tell me what you’re talking about.” I compel Katherine.

 

“It’s a cure of vampirism. I stole it from Silas after I killed Jeremy.” She blurts out and I gasp. “How did you compel me? I’m on vervain.”

 

“I’m first and foremost a siren. Siren’s can compel anyone, no matter if they’re high, drunk, an Original, or on vervain.” I pause and think of what she just said. Wait. “Jeremy’s dead?”

 

“You haven’t been in Mystic Falls in a while, have you?” She smirks and recrosses her arms.

 

I raised an eyebrow. “No. Not since Nik died.”

 

“Klaus isn’t dead.”

 

“What?” I sit back in my seat, astonished at the news. “What else has happened?”

 

“I don’t have time to chat. I have things to do, people to see.” She gets up and walks away. Stupid doppelgangers. My food arrives and I leave a generous tip for the waitress. I get up and walk around town, looking for Elijah and maybe even Katherine. When I don’t find them, I head back.

 

~~

 

I sipped the rest of the blood from the last blood bag I had and I tossed it back into my bag. I sighed and looked out the window. It was still early in the morning and dawn had just appeared. I walked around the room and turned on some music from my phone. I noticed the time, 5:45. I decided to go for a run and I got dressed into some running shorts and a tank top. I was lacing up my tennis shoes when someone knocked on the door. “Just a second.”

 

I turned down the music and slip on my shoe before opening the door. It was the hotel owner, the woman at the desk. “Hi, how can I help you?”

 

“Here.” She handed me a letter and promptly left. I raised an eyebrow and didn’t recognize the return address. I opened the letter and it turned out it was a will. My parent’s will. I realized that they had entrusted in me everything they owned and Sy’s stuff was mine as well. I tucked the letter into my bag and continued to run with the promise of reading more in depth later. I start at a steady jog and then go into a full out human sprint. When the roads are clear and I find a forest, I put on a burst of hybrid speed. I loved the rush of the wind.

 

A sweet smell hit my nose. Blood. I stopped in my tracks and listened for a heartbeat. I sped over quietly and saw a bunch of people, most were drunk and I saw the injured one. My face started to change and I turned away and ran like hell. I only slowed down once the town came into view and I jogged back to my room. I saw a familiar face. Elena. I jogged to her direction but paused when I saw Rebekah. What the heck?

 

I could hear them bickering about finding Katherine and the cure and I breezed right by them. I frowned as I looked out my window to see them talking and suddenly Elena’s at a girl’s neck. When did Elena become a vampire? Why would she just feed in the open like that? I frown and consider the possibility of her turning off her humanity. I get showered and changed into a pair of jeans with ankle boots and a flowy top.

 

I walk downstairs and get outside when someone grabs me by the elbow. I try to push them away but I realize they’re a vampire. I look up and see Damon Salvatore. “Well how convenient, Damon.”

 

“I’d like to think so.” He says with an arrogant smirk. “Where’ve you been these past months? Plotting with Katherine?”

 

“You’re kidding right?” I roll my eyes and greet Stefan. “What are you guys doing here?”

 

“We’re here to find Katherine. You wouldn’t happen to know where she is.” Stefan asks but I shake my head.

 

“I don’t keep track of anyone.” Well, I’m trying to track Elijah but no dice.

 

“What? No Elijah to keep you happpy?” Damon asks as the two brothers stand in front of me.

 

“Elijah had business to attend to and has been gone since the night Nik had supposedly died.” I pause then say, “I never did get the full story on that.”

 

“You know that body switching spell?” Damon says and I groan. Of course. His favorite trick. “He used Tyler Lockwood’s body then switched back to his.”

 

“Of course. That bloody bastard.” I say before realizing I sound just like Kol. “What else has happened since I’ve left?”

 

“Elena’s a vampire and turned off her humanity after burning her house down with her dead brother inside of it. We found the cure for vampirisim but Katherine stole it and we’ve been on the hunt for it ever since. Uhm, what else?” Damon turns to Stefan.

 

“Jeremy was a vampire hunter and Elena and Jeremy killed Kol.” Stefan says and I stand there with my mouth open, frozen in shock. No, no, no, no.

 

“He can’t be dead. Please tell me this is a sick joke Stefan.” I plead with tears threatening to pour out. He just shakes his head and moves his eyes elsewhere. Kol. Is. Dead. I fall to my knees, mourning for my best friend and Stefan pats me on the back. I gather what strength I have left and stand up on wobbly legs. “I’m going to take a walk. Good luck with Katherine.”

 

I walk away and wipe away some of the tears. I looked up and saw Elena. I walked over towards her but a man in a suit came up to her. I start to walk away but the man starts talking. Elijah. “Katerina.”

 

I pause mid-step and turn around, waiting for more of the conversation. “Elijah. You’re a little late, aren’t you?”

 

“You colored your hair.” I watch for a second and he reaches up, caressing either Elena or Katherine’s cheek. Either way, I was boiling mad. I clenched my fingers into fists and gritted my teeth. “I like it.”

 

Elena/ Katherine laughs for a moment but it’s a nervous laugh. “Thank you, it’s actually kind of-”

 

Suddenly Elijah cuts her off with a kiss and I cry. My heart was wracked with pain, just like I had felt when I heard Kol died. Or Nik. Or Tyler. Or my family. It was like Elijah had died. I wanted to refuse to belief it was him. I bring myself to whisper his name. “Elijah.”

 

He pulls away from the kiss and turns around, looking for the person who called his name. His eyes finally land on mine and I let out a sob before running. Foot in front of foot. Put everything you have into it, Tay, I tell myself. I wanted to put as much distance as possible between Elijah and I. I packed up my duffel bag, everything blurred because of my tears and I looked down to see my hands shaking. I stopped for a moment and let myself sink to the floor, crying. Tears streamed down my face. My heart was in agony. My head pounded. My emotions were scattered.

 

Another sob wracked my body and I tried to bite my lip to stop myself from crying. I breathed in deeply and again and again until my breathing became less erratic. I threw my duffel bag over my shoulder and stormed downstairs to see movement next to me and the last thing I was aware of was a sharp pain in my neck.


	12. Chapter 12

I shot up and grasped my neck. I looked around me and saw I was in some sort of alleyway. Elena stood next to me and Elijah was on the phone. “- or I will descend upon Elena.”

 

He was absolutely livid and I stood up, ready to bolt when Elijah grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. I refused to look at his cheating face and I clenched my jaw from saying anything. “You’re both idiots.” Elena says with a roll of her eyes.

 

“Are you going to let go of me?” I ask bitterly, spitting the words out of my mouth.

 

“No, because you’re going to run.”

 

“Because I can’t stand to be near you.” My words drip venom but I don’t let any pain come through. “Now let me go. You’ve hurt me.”

 

Elijah slowly lets go and I try to bolt but Elijah sees it coming and grabs my arm again. “What happened to you Elijah? I thought you were supposed to be a man of honor and yet you’ve been hooking up with Katherine this entire time?” Elena said as she turned around to face the two of us. I looked away from Elijah and glared at the floor. I tried to get myself out of his grasp but he was stronger than I.

 

I winced from the pain he was putting me through, not physically but emotionally. My head pounded and my throat ached. “Well I suppose this man of honor always shared a connection with Katherine. She contacted me when she learned about the cure; we thought we could be of mutual use to one another.”

 

“Mutual use.” I mocked his words. “Please, you fell for her trap just like every one of those other idiots.”

 

“You underestimate me, Teles. I know who she is, I know what she’s done.”

 

“And you think she’s changed?” I raised an eyebrow as I glare at the man who betrayed me.

 

“She’s playing you.” Elena adds in. “She lied to you Elijah.”

 

“She didn’t lie to me about your transformation.” He walks a bit closer and I have to move with him otherwise he’ll grip my arm tighter. “But you’re not just a vampire though, are you? There’s something else. You’re not yourself. You’ve abandoned your emotions, why?”

 

“My brother’s dead. Your girlfriend killed him. You didn’t know? Of course you didn’t.” She paused for a moment then looked at me. “Oh, no. Not this girlfriend, your other one. ”

 

I wanted to rip someone’s head off and I was trembling with rage. “She lied.”

 

“I’d hate to say I told you so but… duh.” She said. I ripped my arm out of Elijah’s grip, taking advantage of his semi-shocked phase but I didn’t leave. I wanted an explanation for why he cheated on me. Or if he had cheated on Katherine with me. I wanted answers and I was going to get them. Elena goes to sit on the stairs and I stand on the other side of the alleyway.

 

“I know what if feels like to lose a brother.”

 

“No kidding.” I mutter under my breath and Elijah continues.

 

“I’m sorry for your pain.” He looks to me and I look away. “I can only hope you find your way back someday.”

 

“Just like you hope Katherine will find her way back?” Elena without humanity was a bitch to say the least. “Or that Tay will find her way back into your cheating arms? You still think that innocent girl you saved from Klaus is in there somewhere.”

 

“I’d like to think so, yes.” I can feel Elijah’s eyes on me and I sit down with my back against the wall.

 

“She’s not. She’s a monster now, Elijah. That sweet, peasant girl you fell in love with way back when, is dead. And she’s not coming back.”

 

“I’m not a fool Elena.” I roll my eyes at this. “Of course this has occurred to me but what kind of man would I be if I didn’t find my Katerina beneath this Katherine facade.”

 

I grimaced from his words and stood up. Elena says, “You boys are all the same. Stefan and Damon still think that the girl they love is still somewhere in here too.”

 

“You can’t blame them for having hope, Elena. It’d be shame if the world lost a soul as compassionate as yours.” I hummed to myself and the flowers started to grow from the sidewalk so I stopped humming and they shrank back down. I busied myself with that until I heard the snap of a neck and I turned around then quickly stepped to the right.

 

Katherine. She zoomed towards me but I dodged her again and I gripped her arms. “I should tear you limb from limb.”

 

“But you won’t because you know Elijah cares for me.” I roll my eyes and start to twist her arms. I can hear the breaking of bones before I’m thrown off her. I land on my feet and glare at Elijah. “See? No one wants you anymore, Tay.”

 

I grind my teeth together and I glare at the two of them. “You’re right, Katherine. No one does anymore. Not Kol because he’s dead. Not my family because they’re dead. No one. I’m completely and utterly alone. Just like you’ve been for the past five centuries.”

 

I pause and Elijah stands there as still as a statue. “What, Elijah? No excuses? Because I can’t wait to call bullshit on whatever story or lie you want to feed me. I won’t compel you to tell me why you decided to cheat on me? No, wait. I don’t understand how you could even cheat in the first place, Elijah!”

I was letting the pain come through in my voice and Elijah was bent over clutching his chest. Katherine tried to help him but nothing could be fixed. I leaned down towards Elijah and lifted his chin to look him in the eye. “I just want to know Elijah. My life has been a series of unanswered questions and I at least want an answer to this.”

 

Elijah stood up as I had stopped letting the pain through in my words. He turns to Katherine and starts to talk as if I wasn’t even there. “ I want to believe you, it’s my disease. I just keep wanting to believe that I’m not just a means to an end but how can I when at every turn you give me reason to doubt you. I don’t know you. I don’t know that I ever will.”

 

He turns around and grabs my arm tightly but Katherine jerks us around. “Wait. You gave me your word that you would talk to Klaus. I can’t make a deal without you.”

 

“Goodbye Katherine.” He says and he walks away with me in his grip.

 

“Are you going to let me go or are you going to cart me around like a pet on a leash?” I spit out. If I was human still, my arm would be broken and bruised. I tried to yank my arm out of his bone crushing grip but Elijah had Original strength and I was a newbie vampire. I frowned and said, “Elijah, you’re hurting me.”

 

“My apologies but this is the only way I know to keep you by my side and not run away from me before I can explain.”

 

“There’s nothing to explain.” I reply sharply. “I saw you kissing her, and Katherine of all people, and I just don’t know what to believe. I would slap you if I had my arms back.”

 

Elijah suddenly scooped me up and he started to run. I shielded my face away from the wind and looked up when I felt him stop. Of course. The forest. He didn’t let me down though and instead cradled me like a baby as he looked down at me. “Are you going to let me down?”

 

“No, I quite enjoy carrying you.” I roll my eyes and grit my teeth. “Teles, I-”

 

“Elijah, do you know how long it’s been since I last heard from you or seen you?” He shook his head a bit and I said, “It’s been seven months, sixteen days, and about… three hours. And when I finally do see you after all that time, I see you kissing Katherine… or Elena, whichever doppelganger it was.”

 

“What about the guy you were with when I came to New York? He was in your apartment.” He set me down and I crossed my arms as I stood across from him. I cocked a hip and raised an eyebrow then frowned. What guy? Oh, wait.

 

“Do you mean Kol? Your brother?” I ask with an incredulous raise of my eyebrow. Elijah looked a bit shocked and embarrassed so I explained further. “Yea, he was helping me find you. He kept me company for a majority of that time in New York. I mean, some of it was illegal fun, but company nonetheless. Then we both parted our separate ways and then that the precious Elena just had to protect her baby brother and kill Kol. That just turned out to be pointless because he died later trying to get the one thing Kol has ever feared.”

 

I paused and looked at him, my chin held high and my eyes met his. “But we’re not here to talk about Kol. I want to hear your bullshit excuses for cheating on me with Katherine Pierce.”

 

Elijah stared at me, probably surprised I had cursed and spoke, “In truth, Katerina contacted me when she had the cure and from there, I’ve been trying to get her to trust me.”

 

“Katherine hasn’t had the cure for seven and a half months though.”

 

“The other times were spent talking to old friends in Ireland.” I frowned. “I’m telling the truth.”

 

“I know Elijah. You’re an honorable man for the most part, I just don’t know what to do! Part of me wants to make you suffer for cheating on me, or pretending to cheat on me- whatever that was- and the other part wants to run into your arms and hug you because I’ve missed you.” I rambled then re crossed my arms and bit my lower lip, looking down at the ground. “I just don’t know what I’m feeling and before I do anything rash, I need time. I just don’t know if I could forgive you for cheating on me. I don’t even know if I can call that cheating!”

 

I growl in frustration and Elijah did the same. I gave him a curious look and then realized I wasn’t guarding my voice. I probably accidently compelled him to do the same and to feel frustrated. I took a deep breath in and pushed my tangled emotions down, just like Kol taught me. “I need time, Elijah, before we continue.”

 

“Teles, please.” Elijah pleaded and it struck a chord in my heart. I looked up at him and smiled sadly. “Don’t leave.”

 

“But I can’t stay.” Elijah looked torn as if he didn’t know what to say next. “I’ll come back to you. Time, Elijah. That’s what I need and please respect that. We're immortal; we have all the time in the world.”

 

He nods and tries to kiss my lips but I turn my cheek to the side and look down with a blush. I shake my head slightly and walk away with my arms still crossed. The wind lifted my hair and I tucked it behind my ear then I looked back at Elijah still standing there. I quickly turn around and sprint away; my feet pounded the ground, my hair flew back, and my arms pumped at my sides. The town greeted me as I stood in front of the inn, looking up at the tall building, and started to walk in. I spotted Elijah out of the corner, talking to… Katherine as they held hands. I shook my head and I continued to walk in, my heart breaking slowly with each step that I took away from him.

 

I hurried up the stairs as the wood creaked beneath my feet and I reached the top landing with a quiet thud. I walked into my room and packed up my bags then headed downstairs and looked around for a car to steal but gave up. I slung the bag over my shoulder and I started to run. I didn’t really know where to run to but I decided to start in Mystic Falls, my home.

 

~~

 

It’s been a day since I’ve been in Mystic Falls and apparently senior prom was tonight so that’s where all of my friends are currently. I was in my house, after I had signed the new lease in Bonnie’s name, which she let me do. Currently, I was looking at the fireplace, looking at the mantle with all of the family pictures on it. My butt was numb from the hardwood floor but I was mesmerized by the flames and the memories.

 

One of the pictures I held in my hand was of my family and I at the docks, Sy and Dad had fishing poles in their hands as Mom and I were smiling at the camera with drinks in hand and life vests on. Mom’s hair was waving around in the air as Dad’s smile beamed up at me. I tilted my head when I heard someone running up to my house. I dashed up and quickly raced upstairs. “I know you’re there, Teles.”

 

Of course. It’s Nik. I walk calmly down the stairs to see him in the open doorway. “Hello, Niklaus.”

 

His face was devoid of emotion but I heard the rage in his voice and saw the fury in his eyes. I bit my lip and stayed indoors. He tried walking forward but was blocked because he hadn’t been invited in by Bonnie. “Let me in, sweetheart.”

 

“Nik, I won’t do that.” I shook my head and my hair flew in my face.

 

“Then I’ll burn the house down with you in it.”

 

“Why are you so angry with me?” I asked as he took a match book out of his backpocket. He lit a match before replying.

 

“You broke my heart, I plan to rip out yours.” He said simply and I frowned. He grabbed the welcome mat off the porch and held the flame close to it. Fear started to rip its way into my heart and I started to panic. I watched as he lit it on fire and I dashed upstairs, running around and throwing pictures into a bag before dashing outside. I saw Nik turn around and I started running. I ran towards the Mikaelson Manor and I prayed that Elijah wouldn’t mind. 

 

My head whipped around at the sound of Nik’s oncoming footsteps and I thanked everything that is good that I was faster than him. I ran quickly through the town and bounded up the stairs before throwing open the door to the Mikaelson Manor. I stopped for a moment and paused as I looked behind me then heard a cough. Elijah looked at me with a raised eyebrow. “Elijah,-”

 

I was cut off as I felt Nik’s hand squeezing my heart. I gasped in pain and saw Elijah’s look of panic. “Teles-”

 

Elijah was the last thing I saw and heard before Nik ripped out my heart.


	13. Chapter 13

Elijah's POV 

"Elijah-” Teles says as she turns around to face me. I raise my eyebrow at her panicked expression and I want to move to her but I didn’t know how she would respond.

 

“Teles-” I call out and step towards with her but suddenly Niklaus is behind her and I feel an abrupt pain in my chest as I hear Teles gasp. Teles falls to the floor as Niklaus stands behind her with her bloody heart in his hand. I stare at Niklaus in horror as I look at her body and I kneel down next to her, softly stroking her hair. I didn’t dare look up at Niklaus as I said, “What did you do, brother?”

 

“You should have given me the cure, brother.” He said slowly and angrily with a mocking tone as he repeated my use of the word ‘brother’. “Think of it as I got my revenge on the both of you.”

 

“Just leave Niklaus.” I angrily reply. Klaus turns away and I turn all of my attention to Teles on the floor. Her lips fell open in a shocked gasp and I closed her mouth as well as her beautiful green eyes. I brushed her hair away from her face and picked her up after taking a shovel with me. I ran over to the Mystic Falls cemetery and stood at the entrance, wondering where her family plot is. Her hair lifted in the wind and I relived the shock of pain I felt in my heart that happened when Teles died-, no correction, when she was killed. I steeled my jaw and walked into the cemetery, pushing the iron-wrought gate open and walking in, scanning the headstones for the Athans’s plot.

 

I found it by the willow tree and I saw her family buried there and frowned a bit. Poor girl. I laid her on the grass and gripped the shovel. I quickly started digging and soon enough there was a pit deep enough to put Teles in. I picked her up and kissed her forehead before laying her in the ground, not quite six feet under. I hurried shoveled the dirt back. I tightened my jaw to keep myself from shedding any tears and I grasped the handle tightly. I closed my eyes and a tear escaped and I quickly brushed it away then turned on my heel and left.

 

~~


End file.
